


The List of Stolen Kisses

by neocultvretechs



Series: The List of Stolen Kisses [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Non-Idol AU, Private School AU, Smut, WayV - Freeform, bullying tw, nct - Freeform, nct 127
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 66,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocultvretechs/pseuds/neocultvretechs
Summary: y/n l/n is the newest student at whitewater academy. intelligent, cunning, beautiful and never one to back down from a fight, she takes on the unbeatable challenge of ‘the list of stolen kisses’. fourteen boys, fourteen kisses. seems simple enough. but little does y/n know what lies in wait for her.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Reader, Johnny Seo/Reader, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, Moon Taeil/Reader, Nakamoto Yuta/Reader, Qian Kun/Reader, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Reader
Series: The List of Stolen Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589644
Comments: 18
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1- Kun

A new school. Again. You hated moving from one place to another, but you couldn’t complain. Your father’s job as CEO of one of the world’s most powerful corporate finance firms kept him traveling all around the world. The only thing that you liked about moving from place to place was your ability to reinvent yourself every time you left a school. An opportunity for a do-over. A clean slate, as it were. You tug at the hem of your tartan skirt and straighten your green-and-red tie for the umpteenth time that morning.

“Your tie looks fine, Y/N. You look fine. Are you ready to go in?” You take in a breath and open the mirror in the sunblock of your father’s Aston Martin to check over your makeup again to ensure it wasn’t cakey or smudged. You nod at your father and he smiles professionally, a smile you’ve seen him give to the partners that he’s about to fire. Warm, yet pitiful and detached.

“What’s with the smile?” You ask. He shakes his head and places his hand on your shoulder.

“You’ll be fine. I promise you. There is a reason I chose Whitewater over any other school in the area.” You sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose with your index finger and thumb. Your father had incessantly blabbed on about how good of a school Whitewater Academy was, and how they churned out the best surgeons and lawyers as well as future Presidents and Prime Ministers, more than any other private school. Every year their students received offers from Harvard, Yale, Stanford, Cambridge and Oxford, all of which were taken up with absolute ease. Not only that, but the school was fiercely competitive, with only ten students being accepted for every two hundred candidates that applied to the school.

“Okay. I’ll get going then.”

“I’m off to Singapore tonight, but I’ll call the cook to fix you something for dinner, if you want.”

“I can always order in if I need. I can also cook for myself.” Your father takes in a breath and hugs you over the car’s gearbox. You take the rucksack from its previous location by your feet and step out of the car. You smooth your skirt down yet again and shut the door of your dad’s car behind you and walk into the school. Instantly you feel dwarfed by the sheer size and splendour of the building that stood in front of you.

The path leading up to the school was newly laid, grey tiles that lead up to the building that you identified on the map as the main building. From what you could remember your father telling you, the elegant mansion that loomed above you used to belong to the founder of the school as well as the surrounding fifty acres of land. The house was flanked by rows of chestnut trees that provided an orange-tinted cover. At the front of the house laid a delicate marble fountain, the soft gurgling of the water resonating around you, only slightly drowned out by the buzz of the students chatting as they make their way to lessons.

You walk into the building with your head held high and make a beeline for the front desk.

“I’m the new student, Y/N L/N?” You announce to the man at the desk. He smiles warmly at you and stands.

“Ah, Miss L/N. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. The headmaster is expecting you in his office, allow me to take you there.” You follow the man into a Victorian-style office that looks like it came fresh out of a Harry Potter film. The headmaster wore a standard greeting smile, a smile that never extended to his eyes, as if he had more important things to do. He stands up from his desk and gestures for you to sit in one of the plush red leather armchairs opposite his desk. You hear the door shut quietly behind you and you tentatively make your way to the seat, suddenly very self-conscious.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss L/N. My name is Mr Bainbridge. Please allow me to tell you a little about the school.” You nod politely, bracing yourself for a long talk by the man.

“The school was founded in 1609 by Sir Whitewater as a haven for the most gifted students there were. The school has carried on this tradition for centuries, nurturing each and every pupil to be the very best of the best in their own niches Whether that be Computer Science or Chemistry; Literature or Latin, every year our students take up several spots at the top universities all around the world. But we’ve just broken that tradition, by having you here,” He jokes, and you chuckle along politely with him.

“Never have we had a child gifted in such a broad spectrum. It would be a shame to waste your potential, so we’ve enrolled you in both Science and Arts classes.” A knock sounds at the door. One singular succinct, powerful knock that reverberates through the office.

“Ah, that must be Kun and Doyeon. Come in.” You hear the door open behind you and feel two presences behind you.

“Thank you both for coming. This is Miss Y/N L/N. Y/N, this is Kun, and that is Doyeon. Kun is Head Boy and Doyeon is Head Girl.” You stand to face the two students, instantly feeling out-of-place in the presence of these two confident, gorgeous students. You look over the girl and smile at her. She was pretty, with a small face and round, friendly eyes. Her tie was the same colour as yours, contrary to that of the boy’s. She sticks out her hand for you to shake and you take it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Y/N. I’m Doyeon.” You return the greeting and your eyes move to the boy who had remained quiet until now. You look at him and find yourself doing a double-take.

He was handsome. His wavy bleach-blond hair was parted to the left and an undercut exposed the lower quarter of his head. His brows were straight and bold, and he had a small mole under his right brow. His face looked like it was chiselled from the finest marble there was, and you felt your heart flutter a little. His shirt was a little tight, giving you full view of the delicious abs that lay behind it. His tie, you noted, was different to both yours and the other girl’s- Doyeon’s.

“I’m Kun. It’s lovely to meet you.” You take his hand and shake it, a coy smile forming on your lips.

“If you’d like to follow us, we can take you on a tour of the school.” You nod gratefully and follow the two out of the office and down the hall. Just like you’d imagined, the school was enormous. So enormous that the tour itself took an hour and a half. You decided you liked both Doyeon and Kun, but maybe Doyeon more than Kun. From the looks of it, the two of them seemed to be in constant competition with one another. Kun always tried to talk over Doyeon and Doyeon tried to talk over Kun. Such was the nature of Head Boy and Head Girl, you thought. After Doyeon and Kun returned you to the front office, the bell rang and Kun said his goodbyes to you and Doyeon. Both you and Doyeon watched him leave and she turns to you.

“You’re gonna need a friend to survive this place. No girl should be without another at Whitewater. Looks like I’m your new best friend!” You were thankful to Doyeon, she seemed nice enough. And having a best friend who was the Head Girl would prove helpful.

Doyeon leads you back to the cafeteria and she walks over to a table with two girls and two guys. She sits down and looks around for you, confused when you don’t sit down. She beckons you over and the members of the table all turn to face you.

“Y/N, these are my friends. Eunbin, Sanha, Eric, and Minhyuk. Guys, this is Y/N L/N.” You smile at all of them and sit at the table with them.

“So, you’re the new girl. Welcome to Hellwater Academy,” Eric jokes and Doyeon fixes him with a playful glare. The rest of the group giggles and you chuckle along with them.

“So, let me take you through some of the unofficial rules of being a girl at Whitewater.” You lean forwards in your seat and the group collectively sigh.

“Rule number one’s obvious. No going after any other girl’s boyfriend. Or girlfriend, for that matter. Rule two. If you’re gonna make out with someone in the library, make sure you do it somewhere secluded. We don’t need to see or hear anything like that while we’re trying to study. Rule three…” You nod and find your eyes wandering over to the group of boys sitting on the opposite side of the cafeteria to you.

“Rule number six- oh. You don’t want to associate with them, unless you’re brave enough to take on the challenge of the ‘List of Stolen Kisses’.” Your ears prick up at that and your brow rises, interest piqued.

“List of Stolen Kisses? Sounds fun.” Sanha raises his brows at you.

“You’re not serious, are you?” Eunbin questions incredulously, mouth still full of linguine.

“Of course I am. What do I get if I complete the list, and what is it?” The group all exchange confused glances with one another.

“You become untouchable by anyone and anything in the school, should you complete it. Full exemption from detentions and unlimited bragging rights. But you’re just kidding with me, aren’t you? The most any girl has gotten on the list was three of those fuckboys. Out of fourteen.” You smirk.

“Well, that’s all going to change, starting here and now.” Doyeon squeals excitedly, something that evidently surprises the rest of the group. “But I’m gonna need some help. Would you all be willing?” Another squeal erupts from her and you giggle.

“We’d love to help!” You stick out your hand and shake hands with the members of the table, solidifying the pact. “But what do we get in return for helping you?” Minhyuk pipes up.

“I’ll share the rights with all of you.” They all seem evidently shocked by this, something that takes you by surprise.

“Most people are just in it for themselves. I’m surprised you’d do that.” You chuckle nervously.

“Have you guys tried to get as many kisses as you could on this list?” The girls let out a laugh and shake their heads.

“You serious? I don’t want to get my heart broken by those boys.” You look at Doyeon.

“Me? Nope. Boys? Not exactly my thing.” You let out an ‘ah’ in acknowledgement and Doyeon nods.

“So, who’s on this list?” Doyeon turns to look at the group of boys and you do so as well. Even you had to admit, in all of the schools you had been to, never had there been this fine of a selection of men on display. Each of them had their own unique attributes, something that you were convinced they exploited to the absolute best of their ability.

“Those boys over there. Doyoung, Hendery, Jaehyun, Jungwoo, Mark, Kun, Taeil, Ten, Sicheng, Dejun, Yukhei and Yuta. Each of them has their own specialties that differentiate them from one another. One thing they have in common? They’re all huge fuckboys and incredibly good looking.” Your eyes narrow a little.

“Wait, that was only thirteen. Who’s the fourteenth?”

“Oh! How could I forget. Lee Taeyong is the fourteenth.” You drop your fork in shock. Doyeon notices this and her brows furrow at you.

“You okay?” She asks you, concern evident in her voice.

“Lee Taeyong?” You ask her and she affirms with a slow nod. You quickly cover your surprised expression and pick your fork up again, trying hard to mask the emotions on your face.

“Do you know him?” A nervous laugh escapes you and you scratch the back of your neck.

“Knew him. We went to nursery together.” Doyeon lets out an ‘ah’ and senses your discomfort.

“Who do you think is the best one to start with?” You ask her, changing the subject. She looks over at the boys before shovelling another forkful of linguine into her mouth, earning a ‘how attractive’ from Eric. She swallows the pasta and points at Kun with her fork. You raise a brow at her and she nods back.

“Kun’s probably one of the toughest to crack. He’s so dedicated to his work that he barely turns up to any parties. Even the most exclusive.” Your brow quirks and you scan over Kun again.

“I don’t think he’s ever had a solid relationship with a girl. Like a ding-dong-ditch kind of thing. If ding-dong was him sleeping with the girl.” You laugh at Minhyuk’s statement along with the rest of the group.

“He only ever hooks up with girls that play hard-to-get. He doesn’t like it if you just throw yourself onto him. but no one knows why he doesn’t go to parties. Maybe he has some irrational fear of crowds. Or drunk teens. Or high teens,” Eunbin interjects.

“Maybe he doesn’t want to go to exclusive parties because he’s worried that he’ll get seen doing something stupid. He probably doesn’t want to tarnish his ‘stellar student’ reputation,” You try. Doyeon strokes her chin thoughtfully and lets out a ‘hmm’.

“I hadn’t thought of it like that before. But Kun seems interested in you. When we were touring and he hung back a little, I saw him checking you out.” You scoff lightly, a blush creeping up your cheeks. You scratch the back of your neck and look over at Kun, who was, up until you looked at him, gazing at you. He averts his gaze to one of his friends and offers them a half-assed smile. He peers back at you to see if you’re still watching him. When he sees that your gaze has still not wavered, his cheeks heat up.

“Still don’t believe me?” Doyeon asks you, a brow raised. You shrug at her and fight the smirk creeping up your lips. “You’ve got Chemistry with Kun after lunch. In both meanings of the word. Go for it, girl.” You smile and pick up your bag and tray before heading out to the main corridor. As you’re making your way there, you hear a voice stop you in the corridor.

“Y/N?” The familiar voice sends shivers down your spine in excitement as you find Kun leaning against a locker. You saunter up to him, a warm smile on your face.

“Chemistry, right?” He nods and walks up to you.

“You and Doyeon seem to be getting on well.” He comments as the pair of you walk through the crowded corridor to the Chemistry block.

“We have a lot in common, so we just kind of clicked, I guess.” You tuck a stray stand of your hair behind your ear and laugh nervously. Kun does have some height on you, and his smile was more gorgeous when it was genuine. The pair of you walk into the Chemistry lesson and sit down at a bench in the modern building. Just as you sit down, a teacher walks in and the class stands to greet them and you sigh deeply, following suit. The teacher bows a little and the class sits back down. Her intimidating eyes scan the classroom and her eyes narrow ever so slightly.

“Good afternoon, class. I hope you had fun doing the summer work I set you.” Murmurs that ripple through the class turn into rustling papers as the teacher walks around, collecting the students’ work. She reaches yours’ and Kun’s table and does a double take at you.

“I haven’t seen you before,” She comments, looking you up and down.

“You must be Miss L/N. I’m your Chemistry teacher, Miss Choi. Let’s hope you can keep up with the pace.” You open your mouth to retort, but Kun cuts in.

“I’m sure she can, Miss Choi.” You look over to Kun, whose eyes burn into those of the teacher. The teacher simply cracks a smile and walks back over to the board.

“Okay then. Let’s start with Kinetics and Reaction Orders. Open your textbooks to page two hundred and thirty-three. Miss L/N, you can share with Kun for now.” You exchange a glance with him and move your chair closer to his, “accidentally” brushing your breast against his elbow. Kun’s normally steady breathing hitches, and he clears his throat to cover it up. You place your hands either side of your legs and push your boobs up, the lacy fabric of your bra poking through the thin shirt.

As Miss Choi begins to read through the textbook and go into the details of the topic, Kun’s eyes wander to the curvature of your breasts. You pretend to be clueless about his ogling and lean forwards, attempting to see the textbook. When you look back up at him, his eyes are wide and fixed on your chest, mouth slightly agape. A small giggle threatens to escape your lips, but you cover it up with a small throat clearing sound. Kun tears his eyes away from your chest and looks up at you, ears tinging pink when he realises you’ve caught him staring.

“Could you move the textbook over a little? I can’t really see it.” His mouth opens and closes a couple of times before he registers your request. He brings the textbook closer to you and you stop leaning so far forward. You pick up the pencil and take down notes of what Miss Choi is saying. After the lesson finishes and the final bell rings, you pack your things up quickly and leave the classroom, eager to finally leave the confines of the school gates to go home.

You walk out of the main building and meet Doyeon and Sanha at the front gates of the school.

“Let’s walk home together.” The three of you walk out of school, chatting and laughing together as you do. The auburn cover of the autumn leaves changes to the orange coloured sky as you leave the school grounds and walk out onto the street.

“Where else have you lived, Y/N?” Doyeon asks.

“You name it, I’ve lived there,” You reply with a chuckle. Doyeon chuckles along with you and starts to tell you the story of her time living in Shanghai as you approach your road. The two of you turn in and you point to your house.

“I live just up there.” Doyeon’s mouth falls open.

“Your house is huge! What does your dad do?” A half-smile appears on your face as the two of you walk up to the path leading to your house. As you approach, you spot a figure lurking by your front door and stop dead in your tracks when you register who it is.

Standing in front of your house is the one and only Lee Taeyong, the boy who you simultaneously wanted to punch and kiss at the same time. Much like Kun, his uniform looked like it was meant for him to wear, but he had changed a lot since you had been gone. The shy boy that you had left behind to travel with your father was nowhere to be seen under the confident, attractive young man with candy-floss-pink-coloured hair who stood before you. He looks up from his phone and a smile appears on his gorgeous face.

“Y/N!” He walks up to you and you hear both Doyeon and Sanha gasp audibly when he hugs you. You stiffen at the sudden contact with him.

“It’s been a while. How have you been?” A tense smile forms on your face and you scratch the back of your neck. You turn to Sanha and Doyeon, an embarrassed smile on your face.

“Guys, I need to talk to Taeyong in private. I’ll see you tomorrow?” The two of them exchange a glance, but nod. Doyeon hugs you goodbye and Sanha waves. You watch them leave and when they disappear around the corner at the end of the road, you turn back to face Taeyong, arms folded.

“You’ve changed.”

“For the better, don’t you think?” You can’t help but silently agree with him. “You’ve changed too.” When you don’t reply, his eyes travel up and down your body. “And you’re at Whitewater? Looks like I’ll be seeing a lot more of you, then.”

You stay silent.

“Y-Yeah.” Taeyong looks from you to your house.

“Want to come in for a bit?” He nods, a smile on his face. You unlock the front door and walk in. You two walk into the kitchen and he heads for the food cupboard. You get a glass of water and set it down in front of him.

“I’ve missed you, these past few years. Where have you lived?”

“Tokyo, Paris, Madrid, Johannesburg, Beijing, New York. Anywhere Dad finds business, really.” Taeyong opens the packet of crisps and takes one out.

“So… you’re on the list of stolen kisses, are you?” The confident smirk appears on his face.

“How did you know?” You return his gorgeous smirk with one of your own.

“I guess you had better watch out, then. I’ll be coming for you.” His brows rise in shock and he gasps.

“You’re taking it on?” You nod confidently and he pushes his tongue into his cheek. “Damn. That means I’ll be on your radar. But that also means I can’t hinder you. Who are you going after first?”

“Kun.” Taeyong lets out an ‘oooh’ and chuckles.

“Head Boy? As your first one?” You nod.

“We have Chemistry together, so it’s easier to get close to him.” Taeyong snickers and puts another crisp into his mouth.

“This should be interesting. What’s your game plan?” You smirk.

“Well, that would spoil the fun, wouldn’t it?” You fire back and Taeyong pouts.

“I look forward to hearing about it. From the both of you.” He finishes the crisp packet and puts the rubbish in the bin. He hugs you again and kisses the top of your head.

“I’ll show myself out. See you tomorrow.” You hear the front door close behind you and you have to stop yourself from swooning when you’re sure you’re alone. Taeyong had definitely glowed up since you last saw him and his confidence had made leaps and bounds. You walk upstairs to your room and sit down on your bed. You reach for the notebook you keep beside your bed and note down the details about Kun that you remembered.

You carried on teasing Kun for the next few days, leaving him hanging every time he tried to make a move on you. A part of you enjoyed watching Kun go around in circles. You knew fuckboys of his type. They have the patience of saints and make any girl fall for them with ease.

But you weren’t just any girl.

It had gotten to the point where Kun was the one chasing after you. At lunch, he would come and sit with you and Doyeon. In your Chemistry lessons, he’d get as touchy as he could. He’d even go so far as to come and sit with you in your favourite spot on the grounds; underneath an oak tree in a far-flung corner of the cricket pitches. You knew there was only so much boys like Kun could take, and you knew he was close to breaking point.

After one of your Chemistry lessons at the end of the day, you listen for Kun to call out to you, and smirk to yourself when you hear his voice behind you.

“Are you doing anything now?” He asks you and you shake your head. His lips quirk up and he gestures in the direction of the library.

“Do you want to go and study?” Your heart flutters a little.

“Uh… I don’t work very well in libraries. Too many people there. Do you want to come back to my house and study there?” Kun considers this for a moment before nodding. You take his hand and lead him out of the school, down the road and back towards your house. You reach your house and key in the passcode to your front door. You hold open the door for him and he looks around before walking in. Heart pounding, you set your bag down by the front door and approach Kun. You walk past him, hips swaying as you walk into the kitchen. You turn around and cock your head to one side, a playful smile forming on your lips.

“Coming?” Kun nods at you and removes his shoes by the front door. You walk into the kitchen and set down your textbook on the counter. Kun follows suit and sits down on the stool next to you. Even as the two of you were studying, you could tell Kun was stealing the odd glance at you as you worked.

“So… if the concentration of the solution with respect to solution A is doubled and the rate quadruples, with respect to A the order of the reaction is…”

“Second,” You answer immediately and a smile appears on Kun’s face. You return his smile and stand up. You walk to and open the snack cupboard and take some of the contents out.

“Something to eat? Or… maybe something to drink?” You smirk a little at Kun, whose ears tinge red. He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly and looks away from you.

“You don’t have to be shy. My dad’s on a business trip at the moment, there’s no way he’ll catch us.” Kun’s brows rise.

“He’s left you alone here?” You nod.

“He normally does, ever since I was fourteen. I don’t really mind it, though.” You avert your gaze, eager to change the subject. “So, back to the food. Something to eat or drink?” Kun ponders this for another couple of seconds before a small, mischievous smile appears on his face.

“I’ll have something to drink.” You smile again.

“Cola? Or something stronger?”

“Screw it. Vodka.” Your smile broadens as you walk into the drinks cupboard and procure a bottle of Grey Goose from there. You crack open the bottle and grab a couple of shot glasses from the shelf. You hand Kun one and then an idea pops into your head. This is to kickstart your reign at Whitewater, after all.

“How about Mexican shots?” You ask him, a small giggle escaping your lips. Kun stays quiet. “C’mon, Head Boy. Live a little. No one will have to know.” He scratches the back of his neck again. You saunter over to him and place both of your hands on his shoulders. You look down at him and bat your lashes seductively.

“It’ll be fun.” Thankfully, that was all it took to convince Kun. You laid out lime slices and took out a packet of salt from the drawer. You poured some of the salt onto your hand and licked it off before you took your shot, the alcohol burning as it travels down your throat into your stomach. You bite into the lime slice, the sourness of the lime somehow soothing the burning of your throat. You watch Kun do the same and you both repeat the process a couple more times before you decide to switch it up a little.

“For this round, lick the salt off me.” Kun smiles lazily, a drunken giggle escaping his lips. You hoist yourself up onto the kitchen counter and unbutton your shirt a little. You sprinkle some of the salt onto your clavicle and move your head to give Kun access to the exposed flesh. He smirks again and licks the salt off of your neck, sending shivers running down your spine. As he takes the shot, you grab the last lime slice and put it in your mouth. Kun looks around for said lime slice and looks up at you in confusion.

“Where did it go?” You move the lime to the front of your mouth and giggle. Kun chuckles a little and leans forwards. You connect his lips with yours and part your legs for him to stand between. His hands fly to your waist and yours wrap around his neck, pulling him in closer. You pull away and spit out the lime that was previously tangled between your tongues. Another smirk appears on his face as his hand moves to the back of your head to pull you in closer. Your fingers tangle in his hair and his free hand wanders down to your butt. His lips leave yours and travel down to your neck and his fingers work to unbutton your shirt. He pops open the first button, then the second, then the third until your shirt is hanging on by your shoulders, your blue bra exposed to him.

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me, Y/N. God, you’re so hot.” His fingers pull down your panties and kneels down in front of your pussy. He buries his face into you and you let out a deep moan, whimpering when he kitten-licks your clit. Your fingers weave into his hair as he licks your pussy, moans spilling out of your mouth. Kun looks up at you from his position in between your legs and smirks.

“You taste amazing.” You hook your legs over his shoulders and let out more whimpers every time his nose brushes your clit. You feel your release drawing ever closer and Kun slips a finger into you, making you gasp. He drags it in and out of your dripping heat, slowly at first.

“Shit, Kun.” He smirks as you come undone by just his fingers and tongue. He snickers and laps up your essence. He stands up and crashes his lips to yours, the taste of your cum still dancing in his saliva. You wrap your legs around his waist and pull him closer, grinding against his hardened member. Your hands fiddle with his belt and you undo his button. Kun pulls off his boxers and runs his cock along your slick folds.

“Are you on the pill?” You purse your lips and nod at him. He pushes into you and you let out a long moan of pleasure. He pulls out slowly and pushes back in a few times before his speed picks up.

“God, you’re so tight.” You connect your lips to his again and his thrusts pick up. His mouth leaves yours and you bury your face in his neck, muffling your moans. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room and your head falls back. Kun’s lips attach to your collarbone and he begins to suck the soft skin harshly and you’re sure there will be a deep purple-coloured bruise there tomorrow. He moves his free hand to grip the back of your neck and kiss you roughly, his thrusts getting harder and faster. You rub your clit to help your orgasm come faster, again and again until Kun makes you a convulsing, moaning mess.

“I love how your cock feels around me, baby. So good.” You let out a breathy chuckle.

“Who knew that the Head Boy could fuck so good, Kun? And who knew he was so big?” Kun thrusts upwards and hits your sweet spot, making you let out a shriek of pleasure. Your walls tighten around his dick and he lets out a groan.

“Your pussy feels so good, Y/N. I’m gonna cum-!” He groans again and his hot seed spills inside of you. His thrusts slow down and he eventually pulls out of you. When he does, you feel empty inside. Your fingers move to your clit to wipe the excess seed from your dripping cunt. Kun pulls on his boxers and rousers and retrieves a paper towel to wipe between your legs.

“Sorry about that,” He laughs nervously. “You felt so good, I couldn’t help myself.” You wave him off.

“Well, well, well, Head Boy. You sure are a good fuck.” He chuckles and redresses himself. You do the same, pulling your panties on and buttoning your shirt up. You spread your legs for him again and he stands between them. You wrap your arms around his neck lazily and kiss him deeply, a feeling of triumph rushing through your veins.

_That’s one off the list, thirteen to go._


	2. Chapter 2- Xiaojun

You walk out of your house and see Eunbin and Eric standing by your front door. The pair of them smile at you knowingly, a cheeky smirk on Eunbin’s face. You can’t help but smile back at her as the three of you start to make your way to school. The three of you stroll along the pavement in a comfortable silence, but you can’t help but notice Eunbin’s gaze on your face. 

“You’re glowing, Y/N.” Your cheeks heat up and you have to bite your lip to stop them from curling up into a smile. 

“Well… I’ve got one person off of the list-” Eunbin squeals.

“You slept with Kun?” She bellows in your ear as the three of you walk through the front gates and into school. You wince at the volume of her voice and shush her. Eric chokes on the coffee in his flask and splutters, something that makes Eunbin laugh even louder.

“How was it?” Eric asks mischievously and you can’t help the smirk that creeps up your face. Eric gasps audibly, causing several students who were walking around you to turn around and stare at you both. You fix Eunbin with a death stare and she mutters a ‘sorry’ under her breath. 

“He was good. Like, really good. He knew his way around downstairs, if you know what I mean.” Eunbin giggles and you spot Doyeon, Sanha and Minhyuk sat under a tree. Minhyuk waves you all over and Eunbin can’t contain her smile. Sanha throws her a confused look. 

“Y/N has some good news.” Doyeon instantly connects the dots and gasps. Sanha and Minhyuk take a little longer and exchange a confused glance.

“She slept with Kun,” Eric says bluntly and Sanha’s jaw drops. Minhyuk simply raises his hand for you to high-five. You chuckle as you high-five Minhyuk and sit down next to Doyeon. She juts her chin out in the direction of the boys on the list and your eyes scan over them quickly, searching for the next one who catches your eye. 

“You’ve got one of the most difficult members in the bag. Who do you want to go for next?” Your eyes fall on the boy sat between Kun and Taeyong and Doyeon follows your gaze. He was handsome. Although a little shorter than Kun, his looks made up for it. His eyes were intense and expressive, much like Taeyong’s, and his chestnut hair fell in perfect waves just above his brows. His lips were plush and pink, and you felt your cheeks heating up when he looked over at you. He looked you up and down and his brow twitches very slightly. He nods at you and you smile back.

“Dejun?” You lean your head towards Doyeon.

“Is that his name? The one between Kun and Taeyong?” She nods. 

“Xiao Dejun?” Eunbin pipes up. Doyeon nods and Eric, Minhyuk and Sanha take in a breath. 

“Are you purposefully choosing the hardest ones first? Dejun’s notorious for being the school’s resident troublemaker. Cliché, I know. But he’s hot. You can always find him either behind the gym block or the sciences block. I heard from Eunwoo that the only reason Dejun’s still here is because his parents donate millions to this school every year. Why else would a school like Whitewater keep a student like him?” You giggle a little. You feel a pair of eyes on you and look over at the boys to see Taeyong staring straight at you. He looks to the science block and then back at you, silently asking if you wanted to go there with him. You nod and gather up your bags. 

“I just remembered, I’ve got to speak to my Chemistry teacher about something. I’ll see you guys at break?” Doyeon and Minhyuk exchange a glance before nodding at you. You take that as a ‘goodbye’ and gather your bags up before walking to the science block. Once you’re sure the watchful eyes of your friends are no longer on you, you double-back and walk to the area behind the science block, somewhere that couples frequent to suck each other’s faces off, or- more frequently- where most students hide out when they need a smoke. You set your bag down and wait for Taeyong to arrive. You watch him walk around the corner and feel your heart go jittery. His model-like strides were fast and it only took him a few seconds to reach where you were standing. He cocks his head to the side and smiles. 

“What did you want to talk about, Tae?” You ask him and a small smile graces his lips at the mention of his childhood nickname. 

“Heard it went well with Kun. He said you were one of the best fucks he’s had.” You chuckle a little at that. 

“I’d like to be the judge of that for myself.” Taeyong takes a step forwards and you place your hands on his chest to stop him. You feel your heart flutter and drop your hands from his chest. Taeyong simply chuckles at this, showing that same heart-stopping smile. Your hands drop to your sides and you avert your gaze, suddenly becoming incredibly flustered by his sudden proximity to you. 

“Patience is a virtue, Taeyong,” You tease. “Your turn will come in due course.” He pouts jokingly and scratches the back of his neck. Had he always been this gorgeous? 

“So… Dejun?” He starts. You nod at him, a small, cheeky smile crossing your face. “You’re purposefully going for the hardest ones first, aren’t you?” You nod. 

“Pick them off first and it only gets easier from then on.” Taeyong chuckles. “Listen, I’m having a party at my house tomorrow night. Do you and your friends want to come?” Your arms fold.

“Sure. Why not?” Taeyong smiles and turns to leave, but hesitates and turns back to you. 

“Dejun likes girls who are confident. Come off that way and he’ll love it.” You raise a brow.

“How can I trust you?” He shrugs.

“It’s up to you whether or not you trust me. But trust me, I know Dejun. His favourite colour’s navy blue.” Taeyong kisses your forehead and your heart flutters at his gesture. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and walks off, leaving you alone with your thoughts and your pounding heart. You steady your breathing and smooth down your uniform. 

Soon after, you find yourself getting excited by your upcoming talk with Dejun. You couldn’t sit still during your lessons and as soon as your free period rolled around, you made your way to where Doyeon told you he would be. He was leant against the wall of the sciences block, a cigarette between his gorgeously plump lips. He watched you approach him and you added more confidence to your stride and more sway to your hips as you walked from the corner of the block to the wall he was standing against. His eyes take you up and down and a smirk appears on his face. 

“Do you mind?” Dejun asks, sounding evidently irritated by you being here. You simply giggle at him and look him up and down. 

“Not really.” He takes a long drag from the cigarette and exhales a plume of smoke into the air. He angles his head up when he exhales, giving you a full view of his gorgeous jawline. His looks were intimidating yet enticing, unlike that of Kun’s, who was more approachable. But that wasn’t to say that Dejun was any less good-looking than Kun. 

“Take a picture, gorgeous. It’ll last longer.” You raise a challenging brow at Dejun. 

“I think my phone screen would crack.” The corner of his mouth quirks up and he raises the cigarette to his lips again. He walks over to you and stands next to you. He hands the cigarette to you and you take a long drag from it. 

“I heard you fucked Kun.” You exhale, the smoke dissipating into the cool air. You hand it back to Dejun and put your hands behind you, pressing them flat against the wall. He watches your every motion, intense eyes exploring every inch of your body. 

“So what if I did?” You fire back, a smirk on your face. You look up at him from the corner of your eyes and a small chuckle escapes him. 

“Nothing. He just said you were a good fuck.” You find your lips curve up at his response and a wave of confidence washes over you. Dejun moves his hair out of his face and hands you the cigarette. You inhale the smoke again, resisting the urge to cough. 

“And? What about it?” You ask him. He turns and stands opposite you, the distance between you getting smaller and smaller. “You want a try for yourself?” Dejun’s fingers trace your chin and he looks into your eyes. You bite your lip to stop yourself from smiling, and decide you’ll have some fun with him while you can. You drop the cigarette butt onto the ground and stamp it out, drawing away from Dejun. You walk past him and stop to take in his confused expression. 

“Unlucky for you, I’m not that easy. I’ll see you at Taeyong’s party. Bring your A-game, Dejun. I’ll be waiting.” Dejun lets out a groan and walks up to you. In one swift movement, he has you pressed against the wall. His hands are placed either side of your head and his lips are mere inches from yours. 

“I think you should give me a little taste of what’s to come. It’s the nice thing to do, isn’t it?” He challenges and that same playful smirk appears on his face. You look away from him, battling the smirk on your face. You move your face slowly towards his, so close that your lips brush against his. You press a feather-light kiss to his lips, and he melts instantly. He presses a fervent kiss to your lips in return and pushes you against the wall. His hands travel down your body to your butt and he cups the soft skin under your skirt. 

His tongue presses against your mouth for entrance and you let him in, tongues intertwining and battling over one another for dominance. Your arms drape lazily over his shoulders and he smirks confidently against your lips. You can tell that he’s getting into the kiss and so you stop his fun right there, making him groan. 

“Where did you get the impression that I was nice, Dejun?” You pick up your bag and walk away.

“I’ll be expecting more from you tomorrow night, then.” You turn back to Dejun and flash him a shit-eating grin.

“Miss L/N and Mister Xiao! What on earth do you think you’re doing?” You freeze and Dejun’s walls go up again. You turn slowly to face the teacher standing in front of you, intent on keeping your expression neutral despite you being scared shitless of her. 

“This is a school, not a brothel- and are those cigarettes I smell?” Dejun walks up next to you and folds his arms.

“We’re both legally allowed to smoke, Miss.”

“Not on these grounds, you’re not. Detention for the both of you. After school. No ifs, no buts.” A small ‘tch’ escapes Dejun’s lips and the teacher’s lips curl into a sneer. 

“I expected more from the both of you. Especially as you’re both stellar students.” She sighs and walks off, folding her arms as she does so. Your nostrils flare and you clench your fists at your sides. Despite this meaning that you get to spend more time with Dejun, you also now have to explain to your friends why you got a detention; because you got caught smoking with and making out with the school’s troublemaker behind the sciences block.

That’s sure to drive Eunbin and Minhyuk wild.

“Looks like I’ll be spending even more time with you, L/N. See you after school.”

You round the corner and walk back towards the library, making a short stop off to the toilets to freshen up. You sniff the shirt, nose scrunching when you smell the stench of cigarettes on it. You take out your body spray from your bag and spray the bottle couple of times, grateful for the scent of magnolia that covers the odour of cigarettes on your clothes. You walk back out of the bathroom and up towards the library. 

The building itself was redbrick, Victorian and perched arrogantly at the top of a hill. You push open the heavy swing door and scan over the expansiveness of the library. Row upon row of neatly arranged books with their spines facing outward. You knew the library at Whitewater was massive, but you weren’t expecting anything like this. Seven floors filled with shelves containing thousands upon thousands of books, some first edition, some added mere hours before you walked in. You make your way to the most secluded spot, a little corner on the fourth floor. 

You enjoyed the silence of the fourth floor and loved being surrounded by scientific books. You get out your books and laptop to start on your homework. You get so lost in your work that you fail to notice Dejun standing in front of you. It’s only when he clears his throat that you look up at him. He looks around and his eyes eventually land on the homework you were doing. He plops himself down opposite you and takes out his textbooks. You look up from your work to see what he’s doing, and you’re shocked to see that all of his past history essays have attained nothing lower than the top marks. 

“Don’t tell anyone I’m a star student, it’ll ruin my reputation.” You let out a small laugh and get back to your work. 

“What’s with the reputation, though?” You ask him. Dejun initially doesn’t reply, but his pen stops scribbling so frantically. 

“I was bullied when I was younger because I was the guy who everyone would force to do their homework. It’s to keep them off my back, really. But if they found out…” You nod.

“I get you. So, it’s a façade?” Dejun puts down his pen. 

“Yeah. Don’t tell anyone, though. I rather like the rumours of me hanging on by a thread just to stay here.” You giggle again and get back to your work. The way Dejun talked, what he had been through, you couldn’t help but think of what you yourself went through when you were younger. 

“Ugly.” “Fat.” “Nerd.” “Useless.” Those were the nicer of the words your fellow students used to describe you. No matter how hard you tried to ignore what they said, to try and move past it and not let it affect you, you couldn’t help but let every little negative thing someone said about you chip away at you. No one wanted to be your friend, people would only try and buddy up to you if they wanted your help on their maths homework or they needed an essay to be written. 

And you did it for them. Because you were too scared to stand up to them. 

You hated yourself for bending the knee so easily, but it was the only thing you could do to stay out of their bad books. To keep them off of your back. In fact, it was them who had shaped you into who you were today. You had vowed that you’d never let yourself get bullied like that again and you would never let yourself get taken advantage of, either. 

“You okay, Y/N? You got really spacey.” You nod. Dejun checks the time on his watch. 

“I’m gonna go. See you in detention.” You smile at him in goodbye, but the thoughts from the past are weighing down on your mind so the smile never quite reaches your eyes. Dejun packs up his stuff and walks away. When you’re sure he’s gone, you put down your pen and sigh, massaging your temples. After forcing down the urge to scream, you pick your pen up again and carry on with your work. By the time you’ve finished, the final bell rings and you pack up your things to head to detention. You stop outside the classroom and send a message to Doyeon.

To Doyeon: I’ve got detention tonight, walk home without me. Don’t miss me too much, though! 

You lock your phone and the teacher opens the door for you.

“It’s good to see that you’re on time, Miss L/N. Put your bags down in here and follow me.” You walk into the empty classroom and turn when the woman calls out to Dejun.

“Put your bags in here, please Mister Xiao. Please follow me, you two.” You don’t look at Dejun, only down at the floor. The teacher leads you to the Chemistry prep room, which is, for a lack of better terms, a pigsty. 

“As you can tell, the room needs tidying.” Your mouth hangs open as your eyes take in the post-apocalyptic scene in front of you.

“Did something explode in here? We have to do all of this by ourselves?” Dejun asks incredulously. The teacher nods.

“Yes, so you’d better hop to it unless you want to spend the night at school. We need this place spick-and-span. If it’s anything less than a job that Marie Kondo would be jealous of, you’ll have to do it again. Am I quite clear?” 

“Yes.” She looks the pair of you up and down before turning around and shutting the door behind her, leaving you alone with Dejun. As soon as the door clicks shut, Dejun props himself up on the counter. You stare at him incredulously, arms folded as you wait for him to help you out. Dejun looks around the room and then turns his gaze back to you. 

“Get to it, Y/N. You heard her.” You feel yourself sneering at Dejun. 

“You’re in this as much as I am. Help me out.” He pauses, considering what you said. He then shakes his head. 

“Nah, not feeling it.” You let out a huff in annoyance, and then it hits you. You’d have to take a different stance with Dejun. Taeyong said he liked the confident type, so that was what you would become. 

“How about if you help me sort this out, I give you something in return?” Dejun’s brows rise at this and he leans forwards to rest his elbows on his knees. 

“What do you have in mind?” You approach him slowly and he automatically backs up. You stand between his legs and bring your face close to his. 

“How about a continuation of what happened behind the science block, only this time we won’t get interrupted.” You trace his jawline with your finger and smile sweetly at him. He moves forwards to try and kiss you, but you move yourself away and begin to sort out the burettes and flasks. 

“Help me out, first. So impatient,” You admonish and Dejun groans. As you’re sorting out the equipment, you notice that Dejun’s sped up the process by a significant amount. While you were still intent on teasing him as much as you could, it was an odd juxtaposition to see the badboy of the school tidying the Chemistry prep room so diligently. Thankfully, the process was done quickly and you find that the adrenaline coursing through your veins is making your heart work overtime. 

As you put away the last of the filter funnels and shut the drawer, Dejun’s hands are instantly on your waist and he’s lifted you up onto the shelf. In an instant, he’s attacking your neck and you grind your hips against him, making him let out a deep growl. His fingers tangle in your hair as he assaults your lips. He tasted like the cigarettes you had smoked earlier with him, and a mint. He leaned forwards into the kiss and placed his hands either side of your hips. You smirk into the kiss and pull him in deeper by his collar. Your hands roam his body and settle at his belt buckle and you fumble to undo it. You slide down and get on your knees, your hands shaking with excitement as you undo Dejun’s belt. You take out his member and pump it a couple of times.

“Like what you see?” Dejun’s voice oozes cockiness and you roll your eyes before placing a small, feather-light kiss to the head of his cock. He lets out a ‘fuuuuck’ as you take him into your mouth, moving slowly along his shaft. You kitten-lick his head again, making him let out a moan. You bob your head up and down on his shaft and hollow out your cheeks. His tip hits the back of your throat and he grabs a fistful of your hair to guide your mouth over him. The room is filled with moans of pleasure coming from Dejun’s mouth, as well as the pants and groans. 

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” Dejun compliments, something you reply to with a ‘hm’. His pants get shallower and faster, signalling to you that he was close. You use one of your hands to jack him off as you fuck him with your mouth. You take him out of your mouth and kiss up and down his shaft and then lick a long stripe along his length before taking him in your mouth again. His hands guide your head slowly over his cock and you look up at him through your eyelashes. You watch as he throws his head back in pleasure, small moans escaping his pink lips. 

“You take my dick so well with that pretty mouth of yours,” He groans, and you take him out of your mouth and jerk him off again. He groans louder this time, his breaths coming out in short, wanton pants. 

“Can I come in your mouth, baby? I want to see your pretty little lips coated with my seed.” You bite your lip and nod, taking him back into your mouth. You feel him throb in your mouth and his cum spills out of his dick and shoots into your throat. “Shit, Y/N. Your mouth felt amazing.” You wipe your mouth with the back of your hand and Dejun does his belt up again. You swallow the remainder of Dejun’s salty cum and take his hand. He hoists you up and you smirk at him. 

“Seems like Kun was right.” You chuckle at Dejun and cup his cheek with your hand. 

“Oh, baby. You haven’t seen the half of it yet.” You pat his cheek playfully and walk out of the room to pick up your bags, only stopping to fix your hair. As you walk out of the school block to your house, your phone buzzes. 

Snapchat: Xiao Dejun added you as a friend!

A smile appears on your face as you lock your phone and walk back up the driveway of your house, stopping only when you see four different cars- three of which weren’t your father’s- gathered outside on your driveway. You groan and fix a smile on your face as you walk into your house, intent on getting upstairs as fast as you could. You look at yourself in the mirror, fix your hair and wipe the residual mascara that had come off of your eyelashes as a result of Dejun’s cock being in your mouth only twenty minutes prior. 

“Oh! that must be my daughter.” You hear your father’s voice sound in the kitchen and you have to hold back everything to not roll your eyes. You smile courteously at him.

“How come you’re so late in getting home?” He asks, voice sounding too interrogating for your liking.

“I went out for a coffee with some friends.” Your dad raises a brow, but brushes it off quickly and seems to believe your excuse. 

“Come and say hello to our guests.” He leads you into the kitchen, where you’re met with a woman and two men. 

“This is my daughter, Y/N. Y/N, this is Mr Park, and these are Mr and Mrs Xiao.” Your heart seizes. “They’re helping me expand the business into China and Korea.” You shake hands with each of them.

“You’re at Whitewater, aren’t you?” Mr Xiao asks you and you nod politely. 

“Yes, I am.”

“Oh, you must know our son, Dejun.” You bite the inside of your cheek and nod. 

“We’ve met.” You give them another tight-lipped smile and turn to your father.

“I’ve got a lot of work to be getting on with, could I be excused?” You ask him and he nods once. You say your goodbyes to your father’s guests and take your bags upstairs. You collapse on your bed and sigh, rubbing your temples. 

Of course Dejun’s parents had to work with your father. How very convenient. 

Your phone buzzes again; once, and then twice. You pick it up and your eyes roll. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. 

Xiao Dejun: I had fun today, detention was worth it

You: It was, wait for tomorrow though ;)

You lock your phone and giggle a little in excitement. You sit down at your desk and take out your textbooks, but you find your mind wandering to what Dejun said about changing himself so he wouldn’t get picked on. Come to think of it, you had done the same. 

You watched on as Yeongguk, the boy that you had been crushing on since you had joined, laughed at you along with the school’s bully as he tripped you over, calling you a ‘desperate, useless, clumsy bitch’. You knew how risky what you did was, giving Yeongguk that note. You had poured your feelings into it and asked to speak to him by himself so you could give it to him. Yeongguk alone was nice enough, but you knew how close he was with the bullies. 

But the heart wanted what it wanted. You watched on in anguish and rage as Yeongguk tore up the note without even so much as glancing at what you had written. He walked over to you and crouched down beside you. You curled up into a ball, cheeks heating up in both embarrassment and fear. 

“You and I can never be together. Look at us, we’re from two different worlds. I’m popular, smart and good-looking. You’re… you. I’m so far out of your league, why would I try to lower myself for someone I don’t care about?” 

That was the turning point for you. All of the affection you had towards Yeongguk was shattered by those words. You vowed that you would never let yourself get taken advantage of again. 

Yeongguk said those things to you on the last day of the school year before you broke up for the summer holidays. During that time, you transformed from an awkward, timid young girl into a gorgeous, confident, cunning and intelligent young woman. 

“Y/N! Could you come down for a second?” Your father’s voice wrenches you out of your thoughts and you do as he says. You walk downstairs and into the kitchen to see your father sitting on a stool by the worktop. You sit down next to him and he puts his hand on yours. 

“I’m so sorry you have to spend the weekend alone again, I have another business trip to Beijing. You don’t mind, do you?” You shake your head and smile half-heartedly, although you can’t help but feel a little disheartened at that. 

“I don’t mind. But like you always say, business comes first.” He smiles at you and pats your shoulder. You look down at your hands and stand up.

“Do you want me to cook you something?” He asks and you shake your head. 

“How long has it been since we ordered in Indian food?” He smiles. 

“Let’s do it.” 

-

The next day flew by in a complete blur and by the end of it, you found your heart fluttering in excitement at the upcoming party at Taeyong’s. You had invited Doyeon and Eunbin to come around and get ready, and Sanha, Minhyuk and Eric would meet you at your house. As you’re deciding what to wear, your phone buzzes.

Snapchat notification: Xiao Dejun.

Xiao Dejun: I can’t wait to see you tonight. I’ve been looking forward to it. 

You can’t help but let yourself smile at the message and type out a reply.

You: Me too. I’ll see you then. 

You set down your phone and carry on getting ready with Eunbin and Doyeon, deciding to go for a simple mesh top and a skirt. Your makeup was sultry and seductive- a bold red lip and fierce smoky eyes- and you felt more confident than ever. Doyeon lays her eyes on you and gives a wolf-whistle. You blush and spin around twice, earning whoops and cheers from your friends. 

“You’re sure to steal Dejun’s heart in that, Y/N!” You smirk a little at the pair of them and the doorbell rings. The three of you walk down to answer the door and Sanha, Minhyuk and Eric have the same reactions as your other girlfriends. 

“You’re-”

“Wow.”

“Damn.” You find yourself smiling again at their reactions, a giddiness rising in your chest.

“Shall we get going, then?” The group nods. You shut the front door and walk out of your driveway, down the road, to Taeyong’s house. By the time you got there, the sun had already set, casting an orange-blue glow over the sky. You could already hear the bass of the music pounding through his walls, sure to attract a fair amount of noise complaints from his neighbours. The six of you strolled into his house and you instantly all of them to the immense crowd in Taeyong’s house. As you walk, or, rather, shove your way through Taeyong’s packed house to try and find him, you see Kun in the corner, sitting with two other guys, both of whom you recognised as being people on the list. You’re handed two shots by Eunbin and you down them both, the alcohol burning your throat as it goes down. Then someone grabs your wrist and you turn to face the owner of the hand, ready to shout at them. 

“Can’t believe you showed, Y/N.” You smile at Taeyong and he wraps his arms around your waist. You wrap your arms around his neck and inhale his scent. 

“Only for you, Tae.” He smiles lazily and you bite your lip. “Have you seen Dejun?” You ask him and he points to the back door that leads out to the garden. 

“Him and a couple of his friends are smoking out back. Do you want me to take you?” You nod and he takes your arm to lead you out into his garden. In your field of vision, you can only see a few shadowy figures down by the fence of Taeyong’s garden, and that’s right where he was leading you. Illuminated only by the soft glow of the lights from Taeyong’s house, you can make out Dejun’s features. The shots you had downed before are starting to kick in now as you feel yourself leaning on Taeyong a little more. Dejun looks you over and a smirk forms on his face. You take in a breath as you and Taeyong join the little huddle they’ve formed. You find yourself blushing, whether it was from the alcohol or how damn good Dejun looked in just a simple puffer jacket and a pair of jeans and then your nose scrunches at the familiar scent of cannabis emanating from the circle. Dejun hands you the blunt, and just as you’re about you put it between your lips, Taeyong takes it out of your hand. 

“Tae,” You whine and pout. He smirks a little and hands it back to you. You inhale the smoke and resist the urge to cough by ignoring the tickling in your throat. You exhale and watch the smoke dissipate into the air. You shuffle towards Dejun, who wraps an arm around your waist. Taeyong looks at the pair of you and rolls his eyes. He smacks the other person’s arm, a guy whose name you think is Jaehyun, and he lets out a snort. 

“Use protection, you two.” You roll your eyes and Dejun pulls you in closer to him. You watch as the two of them make their way back into the house, and your view soon gets blocked by Dejun. He smirks at you and closes the distance between you two. His lips crash into yours and his arms snake around your waist. His tongue presses against your lips in request for entrance and you let him in, allowing his tongue to explore your mouth. What happens next is a blur. All you remember is Dejun taking you by the hand and leading you back through Taeyong’s house, up the stairs and into a bedroom. He starts to kiss you again and your eyes close. Unlike Kun, Dejun kissed you more roughly and with more passion. You found your hands weaving into his wavy hair and you tug at his curls. 

“You’re so hot, Y/N.” You smirk into the kiss and he pushes you down onto the bed. You pull off the mesh top, leaving you in the skirt and bralette. His lips leave feather-light kisses down your neck and between the valley of your breasts. His hands hike up your skirt and pull down your lace panties in one swift motion, as if it were a choreographed dance. The lights are still off in the room and you can barely make anything out inside. The soft pounding of the bass-boosted music reverberates through your chest and Dejun gets up off of you. He closes the door and you’re plunged into darkness. You can hear him fumbling with his belt buckle, his jeans hitting the floor with a small clink. You feel his cool fingers run along your slick folds and feel your walls contract a little when he pushes into you.

“S-Shit…” Your back arches off of the bed when Dejun sheaths himself fully into you. he draws back and then pushes into you again, the feeling of your tight pussy around him driving him wild. He grips your ankles and lifts them up to give himself a full view of his member sliding in and out of your dripping cunt. You let out moans and squeaks of pleasure that spur him on further. 

“Fuck, you feel amazing, Y/N.” A smile appears on your face at his grunts, something he returns with a smirk of his own. He lets go of your ankles and places his hands either side of your head, eyes boring into yours as he pounded into your pussy without relent. He connects your lips, the sloppy sound of your kisses ricocheting throughout the room. Dejun growls in your ear, his shallow pants telling you he’s close. He lifts himself off you and uses his hand to rub your sensitive clit. You start at the sudden sensation of pleasure coursing through you and feel goosebumps prick at your skin. 

You whine, covering your hand with your mouth to stifle how loud you’re being. Dejun’s thrusts were powerful and fast and you find yourself fisting his t-shirt as he brings you to your climax, your walls convulsing uncontrollably around his dick. He groans loudly as you cum, but his pace doesn’t let up. 

“I’m close, fuck.” His hips stutter and he pulls out of you, spilling his seed on your thighs. You notice that Dejun’s expression is no longer one of abject desire, rather he’s wearing an emotion that you never thought you’d see on his face; concern and care. He switches on the light and pulls on his boxers. He grabs a tissue from the box beside the bed and mops up the cum that was dripping from your thighs. You sit up once he moves away from you and pull on your panties. You feel the bed dip as Dejun sits down next to you and your eyes move in his direction.

“Seems like Kun was right about you, Y/N.” You find a smile creeping up your lips. You stand up and turn to face Dejun. You place your hands on his shoulders and kiss him deeply. He smirks into the kiss and your hands grab at his shirt. He runs his tongue along your bottom lip and takes it between his teeth. 

“People might wonder where I am, Dejun. Let’s go back down.” He whines a little, however the two of you join the crowd of people in the hallway outside, the same feeling of triumph filling your chest.


	3. Chapter 3- Jaehyun

Your eyes move up and down the hockey pitch, heart racing as you watch the game from the stands. Every single member of the home team’s supporters was stood, hands cupping their mouths to form a makeshift loudspeaker in an effort to amplify their chants. While most of the boys actually came to watch a sport that they enjoyed, the girls came because the hockey team was known for its’ gorgeous members. You couldn’t lie, you loved watching the players run up and down the pitch, their muscular arms flexing as they skilfully dribble the ball to their goal.

You could feel the tension from the pitch to the stands, flowing right around the stadium. It was the sort of tension people crave, because it comes right before the elation… maybe… There is something about that, the possibility of joy rather than the certainty that makes it all so much fun. But that makes it so much more disappointing when they lose. You felt your heart leap whenever Taeyong made a good interception and passed it to another member, whose name you think is Minghao. 

The game was currently tied at 2-2, with no team seeming to let up. Just as the ball came close to the team’s net, it would get snatched back by the other team. The clocked ticked in your ears and you felt your heart fluttering in anxiety. Every time you and Taeyong walked home together, he would go on about just how much this game means to the team- they’d be able to qualify for nationals, where there would be Olympic scouts waiting to hand-pick the newest talents to join the cohort of soon-to-be sports stars. While Taeyong himself didn’t want to become a hockey star, he knew Jaehyun did. That was why the game meant so much, because it was the game that stood in the way of Jaehyun achieving his lifelong dreams. 

“Go, Whitewater!” You join in with the chorus of cheers that erupt from the crowd of students watching the boys’ hockey match. You watch as Taeyong feeds the ball to the captain, Jung Jaehyun, who the skilfully evades the opposing team’s defenders to get a clear shot on-goal. You find yourself swooning at the way Jaehyun’s biceps flex as he lifts the hockey stick and swings downward to launch the ball into the back of the net, causing the school’s supporters to erupt in celebration. 

“Mater nostra, quae securas, servas aede filias…” The supporters chant, goading the travelling fans with Whitewater’s pretentious school song. Hundreds of the school’s students invade the pitch to celebrate with the team and Sanha grabs your arm to drag you to the pitch with them as the full-time whistle blows, indicating Whitewater’s victory. You jump up and down with your friends, stopping only when Taeyong takes your arm and hugs you. 

“It’s all thanks to you we won, Y/N. If you hadn’t been here cheering us on, I’m pretty sure Jaehyun would’ve missed that shot.” You hug him back and chuckle into his shirt. The two of you are interrupted by someone tapping Taeyong on the shoulder. When you separate, you weren’t expecting the aforementioned captain of the hockey team to be standing in front of you. You had to admit that when you saw him at Taeyong’s party, you were both too drunk to remember the specific features of his face and too focused on sleeping with Dejun to notice him. 

Forced now to see him up close, you realise fairly quickly why so many of the girls were relentlessly chasing after him. His honey-coloured hair was tied up in a bun for the match, and it looked so smooth and silky. His skin was flawless and alabaster, with dimples that could melt anyone’s heart. You found yourself being transfixed by him and his gorgeous looks and your eyes travel down his face shamelessly to his gorgeous pink lips. His tongue darts out to wet his lips and you watch as they curl and form that killer smirk you knew would have any girl’s panties dropping in seconds. 

“Are you gonna introduce me to your gorgeous friend here, Taeyong? Or am I going to have to find out who she is by myself?” Your pink-haired friend chuckles and drapes an arm over your shoulder. 

“This is Y/N. Y/N, Jaehyun.” You stick out your hand and he takes it, a little taken aback by just how forward you were. He kisses your knuckles, eyes never leaving yours. 

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, baby girl.” You found a blush creeping up your neck at the mention of that pet name. He then turns to Taeyong, that same smirk on his face.

“You had better invite her to the Hockey Dinner, Tae. It’d be a shame to not have someone as stunning as her there.” You felt yourself blush.

“Hockey Dinner?” Taeyong scratches the back of his neck.

“It’s our version of the Cricket Tea. Only a lot more exclusive and a lot less snobby.” _That still means the Queen would be like someone from Love Island should she attend._ “It would be great to have you there, Y/N.” Your hand fiddles with your necklace and Jaehyun lets out a small chuckle, something that was music to your ears. 

“I’ll come.” His face lights up. “On one condition. Minhyuk, Sanha, Eunbin, Eric and Doyeon come as well.” He mulls this over and nods fairly quickly. 

“If it means you’ll come, I’d let the whole of Edinburgh Zoo in. Make sure you dress well, it’s a high-profile event.” He looks at Taeyong. “You know how much the public love a private-school event. You’re going to be on full display, make sure you look expensive.” 

When you broke the news of your invites to the Hockey Dinner, your friends could barely contain their excitement. Especially Eunbin. 

“You know _the_ Vernon Choi is on the hockey team, right? Oh my… does that mean he’ll be there? I have to decide what I’m going to wear!” You and Doyeon find yourselves giggling at Eunbin’s panic. 

“Y/N, how did you manage to get us into the event?” Sanha asks.

“I have my ways. Jaehyun invited me and I told him it’s all of us or none of us.” Minhyuk claps you on the back and you chuckle a little. The day seemed to progress fairly quickly and Taeyong invited you back to his house to see his parents again after the years you had spent travelling with your father. Even after spending several painstaking minutes trying to explain to his parents that the pair of you weren’t together, they let you go up to his room to work. 

Taeyong was the son of one of the richest businessmen in Eurasia. Much unlike many of the snobby, new-money pupils that attended Whitewater, the Lee family were old-money, as they say. Their family had money even before the turn of the twentieth century, making their fortune buying and selling fine jewellery. Your father and his had attended Oxford together and while your own father worked his ass off to get where he was today, Taeyong’s dad landed the top spot at the firm that would join with your father’s when you and Taeyong were born. It was fair to say that your father and his were as close as one could be with your financial status. While they couldn’t tell you what football team the other supported, they could tell you how much the other was worth and their financial history. 

Thankfully, Taeyong was nothing like his father. While Mr Lee was of the mindset that respect was only something that could be purchased for a large sum of money, his son was brought up with the mindset of respecting those who deserved it through their show of integrity, humility and kindness. That was a quality that drew the two of you together, something that made you start seeing him as something more than a friend when you passed the phase of ‘boys being gross’. When you were younger, Taeyong was reserved and bookish, expressive eyes hiding behind a pair of glasses. You definitely weren’t expecting the boy that you knew as too awkward to order his own food at a restaurant to change into this fine figure of a man who made you go weak at the knees just by smiling. 

“What did you think of the hockey match yesterday?” You’re snapped out of your thoughts by Taeyong’s question.

“Hm? You played well,” You reply. “I can’t say I know much about hockey, though.” A small smile crosses his lips.

“Right, I forgot. You like football more, don’t you?” You nod. A comfortable silence settles between you two and Taeyong goes back to working. You watch him for a moment. How his eyes narrow when he realises that he’s made a grammatical or spelling mistake in his essay. How his nose scrunches when he thinks. Your heart fluttered, an unfamiliar feeling. 

“Tae?” He looks up from his laptop. “Why are you helping me with the List?” He bites the inside of his cheek. A thoughtful expression crosses his face and he shuts the laptop.

“Your father told me to look out for you. He… he told me about what happened with that guy… Yeongguk. How you were bullied out of your last school. He didn’t tell me how to help you, but lucky for him, I know you like the back of my hand.” You purse your lips.

“And I know when you’re vengeful. The guys I’m friends with are the types to never get hung up over a girl, they break hearts faster than a newly engaged celebrity crush. I know what you’re doing isn’t the best, but it’s an outlet for the things you felt when you were the girl in that position. To be honest, I think I like this version of you more. The one who has guys chasing after her instead of the other way around. I think it suits you better. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you so happy, Y/N.” You find your heart swelling at what Taeyong said. You stand up from your position on your bed and hug him tightly, something that takes him by surprise.

“Wow, Y/N. You feeling okay? You never hug me.”

“How do you always know what to say, Lee Taeyong?” He chuckles.

“I have a way with words, darling.” He kisses the top of your head and you stay like that for a few moments. You felt safe in Taeyong’s embrace, like no one could harm you when you were with him. 

“Please be careful, Y/N.” 

When you got home after, your phone buzzes. 

**_From Unsaved Number: Hi Y/N, it’s Jaehyun. I was wondering if you wanted to come and watch our practise tomorrow? We can go for coffee or something after if you want :)_ **

You found yourself smiling at Jaehyun’s message, heart fluttering a little. 

**To Jaehyun: I’d like that. Give me a place and time, and I’ll be there.**

Jaehyun replied to your message quite quickly, telling you that the team practised on the hockey pitch from four-o’clock in the afternoon until six. He also told you to dress warm, because it gets cold on the pitches. 

The next day, you made your way to the hockey pitches with Eunbin, bundled up in your Louis Vuitton scarf and Moncler coat. You sat yourselves down in a middle row, away from the clamour of obsessed students, all there to support the best-looking team in training. Jaehyun, however, paid them no attention and simply winked at you, something that made your heart skip a beat. You found your eyes wandering to Taeyong, who was deep in conversation with the reason that Eunbin had decided to accompany you, Vernon Choi. She had begged you to put in a good word with him about her, especially as you were in his Biology class. The coach blew his whistle and Jaehyun’s cheerful air immediately dissipated, shifting into one of unwavering focus. 

Even someone who didn’t know the ins-and-outs of hockey could tell how talented Jaehyun was at it, and how much he loved being on the field. It seemed that when he played, all he was focused on was receiving the ball and making the most efficient passes. Just by looking at him, you could see how every single move was calculated and executed with slicing precision, something that you admired deeply. He moved with a feline grace and he didn’t seem fazed by the defenders hounding him and the gaggle of teenagers who were screaming for him. 

You watch again as his bicep flexes and he smashes the ball through the legs of the goalkeeper, evoking a cheer from his team. You clap for him and he looks over at you and Eunbin. On the inside, you were screaming. _The Jung Jaehyun was smiling at you._ on the outside, however, you managed to remain calm. You gave him a thumbs up and he winks back. Eunbin swoons beside you and elbows you in the side. You simply blow a kiss to him, which he jokingly catches and smacks onto his cheek. You giggle and Eunbin lets out a squeal. 

After Jaehyun’s training ended, he tried to approach you, but was stopped by his clamouring fans that threw themselves at him. You find yourself laughing a little at his shocked expression and stand. You take out your phone and send him a message.

**To Jaehyun: I’ll meet you in the changing rooms?**

You hold up your phone for him to see and walk in the direction of the changing rooms. You wait for all of the hockey team to leave the changing rooms so you could wait for Jaehyun. It was another five minutes before you heard Jaehyun’s honey-like voice echo through the darkened changing room.

“Y/N? Are you in here?” You follow the sound of his voice and feel a spark at the junction of your thighs at the sight of him. He smirks at you ogling him. You take in his god-like figure, sculpted abs and delicious happy trail that led down to his shorts. He turns the light on, the cocky smirk on his face now in full view. Droplets of sweat had formed on his forehead and his chest glistened in the butter-gold lighting of the changing rooms. You felt your cheeks heat up and a smile forming on your face. You take several steps towards him and stop when you’re in front of him. 

“Like what you see, Y/N?” You giggle a little. 

“Indeed I do, Jaehyun.” He chuckles and leans in to kiss you. It all happens so fast, one moment you’re kissing him lightly, and then the next your hands are roaming every inch of his back and tugging at his golden locks to deepen the kiss. Your tongues dance along with each other, the feeling of him kissing you sending shivers running through your body. His hands move south to your butt and he picks you up. He pushes you against the wall, a small yelp escaping your lips to signal your surprise. You wrap your legs around his waist and grind downward against his growing member. Your hips move in a circular motion above his and you feel him growing harder and harder. Then his phone rings.

“Fuck, Y/N. Sorry.” He pulls away and lightly lets you down, hands not leaving your waist until your feet are securely on the ground. He darts for his phone and picks it up.

“You alright, Hoseok? What? He moved it to tomorrow? Shit. Okay, see you then.”

“I wish I could just rip off your clothes and do you right here, but my fitness test was moved to tomorrow. This is the deciding test to see if I’m in good enough shape to play for the South Korean team.” You pout a little, but straighten out your uniform and wrap your arms around his neck. 

“Good luck with that, Jaehyun. I’ll be rooting for you!” You lean in close so that your breath fans his ear. 

“I’ll be expecting even more from you at the Hockey Dinner, then. I don’t like to be disappointed.” You press a final kiss to his lips, savouring the taste that you couldn’t get enough of. You walk out of the changing room, towards Taeyong. He has a knowing smirk on his face and you bite the inside of your mouth to stop yourself from smiling. 

“Well, well, well. Miss L/N, what is it that you were doing in the hockey team’s changing rooms?” You fight the smile forming on your face as Taeyong laughs, enjoying your flustered state. You pout a little and he wraps his arm around your shoulders. 

“You’re so cute, Y/N.” Your heart flutters again at that, taking you by surprise. Your cheeks heat up and Taeyong giggles. As the pair of you walk home, you ignore the stares from your fellow students and do your best to filter out the whispers that echo around you. 

_First Kun, then Dejun, now Taeyong? She’s making her way through the List, isn’t she?_

_There’s no way she’d be able to complete it, no one has. It’s not like she’s anything special._

“Stop listening to them, Y/N,” Taeyong breathes in your ear, almost as if he’d read your mind. You look up at him and he smiles. You forgot how much you missed his smile; the way his eyes crinkled when his smile was genuine, and the laugh lines that appeared by his mouth made your lips curl up too. Taeyong’s smile was infectious and you loved seeing him so happy. You reach the driveway of your house and look back to see Taeyong still standing by the front. 

“Do you want to come in for a bit?” You ask and his face lights up. He nods and you key in the passcode to the front door. Taeyong makes himself at home, discarding his shoes by the door and taking out his laptop and textbooks. The pair of you walk through the doors of the dining room, one that had been converted into your study room. You and your father barely used it, although he forced you out and made you work in his study when he had important guests over. You take out your own laptop and lay it down on the table. Taeyong follows suit and within a few minutes, your seemingly unending conversation died down into ‘what’s the oxidation number of Manganese in Manganese-four-oxide?’ and ‘what’s the effect of a chiasmus in this passage?’. 

The pair of you worked diligently, a studious silence filling the room. Every so often, Taeyong would get up to refill yours’ and his water glasses as you worked through your homework. You set your pen down when you’ve finished and sign in relief as you stretch your arms out and hear the satisfying _click_ of your back. 

“Finished?” Taeyong’s voice makes you look up. You nod at him and smile lazily. You push your chair out of the table and walk around a little, stretching your arms out. You look outside and see that it’s dark outside, much to your shock. You check your watch and your eyes widen when you realise that you’ve been working for eight hours, the time now past midnight. You walk back into the dining room and watch Taeyong typing on his laptop.

“It’s late, you can finish it in the morning.” He sighs a little, rubbing his face. Your heart flutters as you realise how cute he looks, tousled hair, round glasses and all. He shuts his laptop and rolls his neck, hand flying to massage the knot that had formed as a result of him looking down at his laptop for too long. He stands to leave and begins to pack his things away. 

“Get home safe, okay? Message me when you get home.” Taeyong rolls his eyes playfully. 

“Yes, mother.” You hug him tightly and see him out. Once he leaves, you head upstairs and clutch your chest in an effort to suppress the rapid beating of your heart. Without even bothering to change your clothes, you pass out on your bed, exhausted from the events of today. 

When you got to school the next day, the whispers that sounded the day before only got louder. You managed to ignore them and Doyeon stared down every single person who tried to ask you if you and Taeyong fucked. You grit your teeth, refusing to show any sign of weakness to the vultures that attended this school. Even during Chemistry, the comments that the students made cut deep. Your grip on your pen tightened to the point where you thought it’d snap in two.

“What’s got you all so concerned with Y/N’s life?” Kun’s voice cuts over the ambient hum of people talking about you, stunning everyone into silence. 

“It’s her life, not yours. Stay out of her business.” A tense silence fills the room and you look over at Kun. His eyes stay fixed on the booklet in front of him and your voice catches in your throat. 

“Thank you,” Your voice comes out as a whisper, something that makes his eyes flicker to you momentarily. He simply looks away after a couple of seconds to focus back on his work. 

The next few days were very much the same, you would keep your head held high despite what everyone said. Mid-term tests were coming up, and so you spent most of your free time studying in the library with Doyeon and Sanha. By the time the Hockey Dinner had rolled round, you had finished your exams and had become very close with Jaehyun. 

The venue was surprisingly grand, considering the events that were yet to unfold there that were anything but. You tug at the hem of your Alexandre Vauthier minidress, worried that you may flash some of the people at the place. Not that they were sober enough to remember. The cool air of the outside of the hall made your hairs stand on end as you, Eunbin and Minhyuk huddled together. You shuffle towards the two bouncers, both members of the hockey team. You watch as Eunbin starts to giggle uncontrollably, the alcohol in her system starting to take effect, especially in the presence of Vernon. She blows you a kiss as she walks over to him, a swagger in her step.

You could use several words to describe what you saw in front of you when you entered the hall, and ‘fuckfest’ was one of the nicer ones. On the chairs that lined the hall couples sat together, making out. The booming music could be felt in your chest and you watched on as the boys in tuxes grinded against the girls in tiny dresses. Within a couple of seconds of your arrival, Jaehyun was by your side. He pressed a chaste kiss to your cheek, an odd juxtaposition to what the two of you had done in the boys’ changing rooms. 

“You look gorgeous in that dress. But I think it would look better on the floor of my bedroom.” You feel another blush creep up your neck. You suppress a giggle and walk over to the bar. Jaehyun watches you as you lean over the bar to grab the attention of the bartender. In the dim light of the hall, his cheekbones looked like they were sculpted from the finest marble and that soft honey-coloured hair you loved was pushed out of his face and to the side, although strands of it did fall out of line and onto his forehead. All in all, he looked ethereal.

But his eyes were the main cause of the dull ache in between your thighs. His chocolate eyes gazed at you with something that you’d heard Doyeon refer to as ‘bedroom eyes’- something that you think she picked up from a friend of hers, Yubin. You could see nothing in his eyes but lust, desire and want. You basked in the pleasure of his wanton gaze and looked on as he undressed you with his eyes alone. Once you manage to get a shot of vodka from the bartender- which proved to be easier once you flashed a smile (and a bit of your bust)- you down it in one and drape your arms over Jaehyun’s broad shoulders. He smirks and pulls his lip between his teeth, an action that does nothing to suppress the galloping of your heart. He removes your arms from his shoulders and pulls you over to a chair. He sits down and pats his lap for you to sit on. You do as he says, hypnotised again by those same irresistible ‘bedroom eyes’. Just as he’s about to pull you into a kiss, you hear shouting coming from the bar. 

“Doyeon! Are you okay? Doyeon?” You snap out of the state you were in and rush to help your friend, with Jaehyun trailing behind you. You push through the gathered crowd to see Doyeon lying on the floor, her head in Eunbin’s lap. Vernon and Taeyong are lying either side of her and you kneel down next to them. Your hand flies to her wrist to check for a pulse. It’s weak, but thankfully there. You look over to Taeyong, who mirrors your worried expression. 

“Have you phoned an ambulance?” He pulls out his phone and dials the emergency number. You squeeze Doyeon’s shoulders and pinch her earlobe in an effort to try and wake her up. You look around at the crowd and both Vernon and Jaehyun seem to read your mind as they usher the crowd away from you. The music has stopped, and the lights have come on. 

“Doyeon? Doyeon, can you hear me?” Her eyes stay closed. 

“Eunbin, keep her airways open. Tilt her head up.” Eunbin does as you say. Taeyong crouches beside you again and holds your hand tightly.

“She’ll be fine. Paramedics are on their way.” You scan over her body to check for any obvious signs of what she’d taken. Soon enough, the paramedics arrive.

“This is Doyeon. She’s unresponsive, but we’ve kept her airways open.” The first paramedic nods in thanks.

“We’ll do our very best to help her.” Both Vernon and Jaehyun help the paramedics to lift Doyeon onto the stretcher. Doyeon is placed into the ambulance and you clamber in behind her. Her skin was pale, her lips a greyish colour. You take her hand in yours and squeeze it. Your mind was racing. Had she just drunk too much and that had made her pass out? Or was there foul play involved?

“She’ll be fine. I’m sure of it, Y/N.” Jaehyun’s voice takes you out of your thoughts and you smile at him, fighting the tears that are threatening to fall from your face. A strong arm wraps around your shoulders and you lean into Jaehyun’s warmth, inhaling the comforting scent of his cologne. He stokes your hair caringly and presses a kiss to the top of your head.

The rest of the drive to the hospital was silent, both you and Jaehyun were lost for words. You kept a hand on Doyeon’s and sat up the moment the ambulance reached the hospital. Doyeon is pushed out by a porter and the paramedics hold out a hand for you. You take it and follow them into the building, intent on staying with her for as long as you can. You stop running along with her and watch on as the doctors take her through to the consultation area. 

“Please wait in the family area, Miss.” You nod at the doctor and walk to where you were pointed to and waited in there for what felt like hours. You walked around the room in an effort to dispel some of the adrenaline that was still coursing through your system and Jaehyun sat in one of the chairs opposite the door.

“Y/N, sit down.” His voice was firm, but you could sense he was worried about you. The feeling of guilt was like someone had dropped a stone into the pit of your stomach. If you hadn’t chosen to tick Jaehyun off of the list next, you wouldn’t have been invited to the Hockey Dinner, and Doyeon wouldn’t be in the state she is now.

“This is my fault. If I hadn’t asked her to come with tonight, she’d be fine.” Jaehyun stands, evidently annoyed by your wallowing. He grabs both of your shoulders and bends down to your face level. 

“Look, it’s not your fault, okay? This stuff happens all the time. It just happened to be Doyeon this time. I’m sure it’s nothing serious. She’ll be fine.” You avert your gaze to the floor. Jaehyun sighs and pulls you into another hug. His embrace feels safe and you feel yourself relaxing into it. and then the tears start falling. Slowly at first, then in heavy sobs. All through it, Jaehyun just strokes your hair and keeps his arms around you, letting you cry into his shirt. Once you’ve calmed down, he sits you down and kisses your forehead. 

You don’t know how long you’re in the waiting room for, but it feels like forever until the doctor walks in. 

“Are you here for Miss Kim?” You nod. The doctor smiles, although it doesn’t reach her eyes. 

“We’ve run some tests on her to see what it was that made her lose consciousness, and we found that her blood contained a dangerously high level of Rohypnol in her urine.” Your hands cover your mouth in shock. 

“You mean… she was roofied?” Jaehyun asks. The doctor nods and you find your lip quivering.

“We’ve already informed the police, and there are some detectives who are speaking with her at the moment. She will be absolutely fine and we’ll be monitoring her through the night, but she does need to rest, though. If it’s okay, could I ask you to come back tomorrow morning?” You nod a little at her and Jaehyun’s arm loops through yours. 

“Thank you very much, Doctor.” She smiles courteously and disappears through the door again. A huge sigh of relief escapes you and you rest your head on Jaehyun’s shoulder. 

“What did I tell you?” Jaehyun smiles, something that makes your heart flutter again. You pull out your phone and open your messages. You open the group chat of your friends and tell them that Doyeon is fine and that you’ll be able to see her in the morning. Within a couple of seconds, you get replies from your friends expressing their own relief about her. You lock your phone and walk out of the hospital with Jaehyun, thankful to be out of the stuffy waiting room into the cool, still air of the early morning. 

You feel goosebumps rise on the exposed skin of your shoulders and you begin to shiver as you walk along the pavement with Jaehyun.

“Take my jacket.” He pulls the garment over your shoulders and you instantly feel the warmth from the jacket encompassing you. 

“You live right by school, don’t you?” You nod. 

“That’s so far from here, and it’s late. There’s no way you’d be able to get a taxi back from here at this time. I live right by the hall, do you want to stay there with me?” Your brow rises.

“Not now, Jaehyun-”

“That’s not what I meant, Y/N. you shouldn’t be travelling that far by yourself at this time, god knows what could happen to you. I won’t do anything, I promise you.” You mull it over in your head. You were exhausted, and the Louboutins on your feet weren’t exactly helping the situation. 

“Thank you, Jaehyun.” He smiles and you follow him back to the hotel. When you get up to his suite, he leads you over to the bed and unbuttons his shirt. You can’t help but let your eyes wander down his shirt, to those delicious abs that previously lay hidden beneath his shirt. He chuckles a little and your eyes snap up to his face. 

“I’m just enjoying the view.” Jaehyun smiles, revealing his dimples. You discard your shoes and stretch out your feet in an effort to relieve them of the ache. You look down at the dress you’re wearing and then look back up at Jaehyun. 

“Can I borrow something to sleep in? As nice as this dress is, I don’t fancy sleeping in it.” Jaehyun nods simply and walks over to the closet. He throws you a long t-shirt and points to the bathroom door. You thank him silently and walk into the bathroom to change. When you’ve finished, you take your makeup off with the cleansing wipes- obviously not before asking him- that you found on his bathroom sink. When you come out of the bathroom, you see Jaehyun’s changed from the dress pants into some tracksuits that hang just below his waist. you walk around to the opposite side of the bed and crawl under the covers, to exhausted to care if Jaehyun sleeps next to you or not. 

The next morning as you wake up, you feel your back pressed against Jaehyun’s chest. His arm is around your waist and his chin is nuzzled comfortably on your shoulder. You remove yourself from him carefully waking him in the process. His eyes are slightly puffy from having just woken up, and his pink lips look so kissable. You vault out of the king-sized bed and land on the carpeted floor next to it. You stretch your arms above you and yawn loudly, unaware of the fact that the action hoisted up the long top and gave Jaehyun full exposure of your butt. He looked on, pulling his lower lip between his teeth, disappointed when you lower your arms and the top falls over your butt again. 

“Do you want to have breakfast?” You scratch the back of your neck.

“Uh… sure. Aren’t your parents home?” He shakes his head.

“Nah, they’re in Geneva for the month. My sister studies in the United States, so we’re alone. You can borrow some of her clothes, I think you might be about her size.” You nod at Jaehyun gratefully and he disappears out of his bedroom. A couple of minutes later he returns with an oversized jumper and a pair of leggings.

“You can get changed in here, the kitchen’s just downstairs. I’ll be waiting downstairs.” You thank him and he leaves the bedroom, shutting the door with a _click._ You change into the clothes he had given you and look at yourself in the mirror Jaehyun had positioned in the corner of his room. As you’re looking at yourself, a couple of photos catch your eye. You take a careful step forward to get a closer look and your heart seizes when you see the pictures. 

Jaehyun was smiling at the camera, a bottle of Corona in one hand and his other arm over the shoulder of none other than Yeongguk. You rubbed your eyes, trying to convince yourself that you were dreaming. You look at the photo again and see that it hasn’t changed. Your lip quivers and you can feel your heart beating in your ears. _How did Jaehyun know Yeongguk?_

You walk downstairs, trying to keep your face as composed as you can. You see Jaehyun typing on his phone and you watch him for a couple of seconds, basking in how handsome he looked. 

“Hey, Jaehyun?” He looks up from his phone at you and smiles.

“What do you want to eat? I can cook pretty well.” Your appetite dissipated when you saw the picture of Jaehyun and Yeongguk.

“Uh, I’ll just have a coffee.” 

“You sure?” You nod at him. Jaehyun moves through the kitchen and you watch his powerful back muscles flex as he opens the cupboards to take the coffee out and make your drink. All the while, you’re trying to muster up the courage to ask him about Yeongguk.

“I saw a photo in your room, Jaehyun.” He turns around, a surprised expression on his face. 

“It was you and another guy, I think his name is Yeongguk?” Jaehyun gives an ‘ah’ in recognition. 

“Oh, Yeongguk? He’s a friend of mine. We met at a hockey tournament and as it turned out he was pretty close with Minghao already. How do you know him?”

“We used to go to school together, in Beijing. I went there before I came to Whitewater.” He gives another ‘ah’ and goes back to making your coffee. You look down at your hands and wait patiently for the coffee that Jaehyun’s making for you. He sets the mug down in front of you and you take a sip of it. 

“I hope you like it, it’s made from Finca El Injerto coffee beans. My parents bought it home when they went to Guatemala a couple of weeks ago.” You savour the rich taste of the coffee and smile at Jaehyun. You sit in a comfortable silence and watch as Jaehyun prepares himself breakfast. The peaceful quiet is soon disturbed by your phone ringing. You take it out of the pocket of the hoodie and see the screen flash Taeyong’s name.

“Hey, Taeyong. You okay?” Jaehyun cocks his head to one side.

“Hey, Y/N. I was wondering if you were going to go and see Doyeon today?” 

“Yeah, I was. I’ll go at about eleven. I think Minhyuk and Eric are going a little later. It’ll be good to see her.” Taeyong maintains a thoughtful silence on the other line. 

“Sure. Shall I meet you at the hospital at eleven?” 

“Yep, see you then, Taeyong. Thanks.” You hang up the phone and look up at an expectant Jaehyun. 

“Oh, that was Taeyong. I’m meeting him at the hospital to go and see Doyeon.” He nods slowly. 

“What time are you leaving to see her?” He asks, and you look up at the clock hanging on the wall. 

“I’m meeting him at eleven.” Jaehyun nods again and takes a bite out of his toast. His phone rings then, and his eyes widen. 

“Shit! I’ve got to go.” He sprints upstairs and throws on a t-shirt. He runs back downstairs, grabs his phone and keys and ushers you out of the house too.

“I was meant to meet the scout at school an hour ago!” He runs a frustrated hand through his hair.

“Look, Jaehyun. I know you’re pissed off at me-”

“Too right I am, Y/N. Actually, pissed off doesn’t even begin to cover it. You fucked up my dream of playing for the national team.” Jaehyun dragged out the silence, making you shift uncomfortably. “Never speak to me again.” 

And with that, he stalked off, hands in his pockets.

You gasp. You watch as he sprints down the street, to the end of the road to hail down a cab. Then it hits you that the scout would have left by this time. The pang of guilt went off in your stomach and your hands cover your mouth in shock. _If you hadn’t stayed over at Jaehyun’s, he would’ve made it there in time._ You bite your lip and walk as quickly as you can in the heels you wore last night to the hospital. You navigate yourself to Doyeon’s hospital room and open the door to see Taeyong sat there too. A huge weight is released from your shoulders when you see her sitting upright and talking normally to your other friend.

“Thank god you’re okay, Doyeon.” You hug her gingerly, something she returns. 

“I’m sorry for worrying you, I should have been more careful-”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, Doyeon. How are you feeling?” Her normal, bright smile returns to her face and she cocks her head to one side.

“Never better, Y/N.” You smile, but it doesn’t quite reach your eyes. Jaehyun’s words keep echoing in your mind. _This is all your fault, Y/N._ You had crushed Jaehyun’s dreams of becoming a hockey star. All because of some selfish desire you had. 

“Y/N, you look like you’ve seen a ghost, what’s wrong?” You grab Taeyong’s shoulders and his eyes widen a little in shock. 

“Taeyong, I fucked up. I stayed the night at Jaehyun’s and he missed his meeting with the scout because of me. I feel so awful, this is all my fault-”

“Woah, hey. Slow down, Y/N. Take a breath and calm down.” You do as he says, keeping eye-contact with him. something about his gaze calms you right down and slows your heartbeat. 

“Say that again, slower this time.” You repeat what you said before and Taeyong’s eyes go wide for a second, processing what you said. He purses his lips and then pulls you into a hug. 

“What do I do, Taeyong?” He strokes your hair caringly and you press your ear to his chest, the _thump_ of his heartbeat making yours pick up.

“You want to sort this out? Go and explain yourself to the scout. Her name’s Seo Juhyun. Although it may land you in a bit of hot water with him, it’s the best way to bail Jaehyun out.” You nod.

“Do you have her address?” You ask Taeyong, and he nods. He pulls out his phone and texts you the woman’s hotel address. You kiss Doyeon’s forehead and turn to leave.

“Oh, Y/N?” You turn around again.

“You may want to change your shoes into something more comfortable if you’re gonna go on this wild goose chase.” You look down at your shoes and find yourself laughing. You nod in goodbye to both Taeyong and Doyeon and exit the hospital. You hail down a cab and go straight home. You run into your house, wash your face and change your shoes into a different pair of more comfortable running trainers. You jump back into the cab again and give the driver the woman’s address. You stumble out of the cab and into the hotel, ignoring all of the looks you get from the guests in the hotel. You straighten out your hoodie and walk over to the front desk.

“Good morning, could I ask which room Miss Seo Juhyun is staying in? I have an urgent message that requires her attention.” The receptionist looks shocked at your sudden outburst. You were a sight to behold in the lavish hotel, panting like a dog dressed in a hoodie and leggings. 

“That’s me.” A voice sounds from behind you and your eyes fall on the scout. She was carrying a clipboard and her jacket had the logo of the South Korean National Hockey Team stitched on the left breast. 

“Is there something I can help you with, Miss…” She tails off.

“L/N. Y/N L/N. You’re the scout who was going to interview Jung Jaehyun from Whitewater Academy, right?” Her brows furrow a little, and a small smile crosses her face. 

“Yes, I was. But he was late. Tardiness is one thing that the South Korean hockey team hate more than anything, unfortunately. Him being late showed me that he didn’t care enough about this interview-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there.” She looks shocked at your interjection. “Jaehyun had been preparing for this interview ever since he picked up a hockey stick. I know that he deserves a place in the team, and I think you do too. You’ve seen him play, haven’t you?” A reminiscent smile appears on her face as she thinks back to Jaehyun’s incredible skill. 

“I wish I could allow him in, but that lateness cannot be excused.” Your fists clench at your sides.

“Please, Miss Seo. His lateness was my fault. It was because of me. We were out with some friends to celebrate the end of our mid-terms and one of my friends was roofied. Jaehyun and I took her to the hospital, where we were until the early hours of this morning. He told me that he didn’t want to go out, but I said it would be fun. I know it’s unprofessional, and it’s probably too little, too late, but I promise you, you won’t regret giving him a second chance.” Your breathing becomes heavy and you glance around the lobby to see that you’ve attracted an audience. The scout says nothing. Five seconds of silence becomes ten. Ten becomes thirty.

“I’ll re-interview him, then. Tell him to meet me at the café down the road, please.” She walks away from you and you punch the air victoriously. _Thank god you’d managed to take care of that_. 

But there was still one thing. Jaehyun was beyond pissed off at you. you had tried messaging him and he kept leaving you on ‘read’. Getting desperate, you phone Taeyong and explain the situation to him. You emphasise to him to not say anything about your conversation with the scout to Jaehyun and he agrees. Thankfully, he said he’d get Jaehyun down to the café in ten minutes, giving you time to formulate an explanation as to what had happened in your head. 

You walk down the street with your hands in your pockets and grab a table by the window. You spot the scout approaching the café and watch as she walks in and orders a cappuccino before sitting at a table in the centre of the café, facing the door. From how Jaehyun would enter, he would see Juhyun before he saw you. 

The café door opens and reveals a dishevelled and distraught looking Jaehyun. There was nothing in his eyes but desperation and the scout stands up and approaches him. You watch on in the reflection form the window, heart pounding so loudly you thought it would beat right out of your chest. 

“Mr Jung. It’s nice to meet you.” He looks shocked. 

“Your friend over there convinced me to give you a second chance.” Juhyun points to you and Jaehyun looks over to you. You take in a breath and get off of the stool. 

“Jaehyun, I’m sorry I made you late to the interview.” His jaw hangs open and his eyes are wide. 

“H-How did you-”

“Nothing a good bit of begging couldn’t fix.” All of the desperation in his eyes dissipated into pure happiness and he hugged you tightly. 

“Thank you, Y/N. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” You hug him back. He pulls away and bows deeply at the scout. You feel a lightness in your chest as you walk out of the cafe, smiling like an idiot. 

A few hours later, your phone rings. You take the device in your hands and smile at the contact on the screen.

“I trust your interview went well?” You ask him and he chuckles.

“It did, and I can’t thank you enough for what you did, even after I said all that shitty stuff about you. seriously, Y/N. I owe you, big time.” You giggle.

“Indeed, you do. Any chance you’d be willing to show me just how thankful you are?” A low chuckle on the other end of the phone is enough to send shivers running down your spine. 

“How about you come over to mine and I’ll show you?” You giggle.

“I’ll be at yours in a bit, then.” You hang up and let out a squeal. You had done it. 

_All in a days’ work._

You decide to dress simply in a cropped red sweatshirt and blue jeans, but the gorgeous black lace lingerie you had on underneath was sure to send Jaehyun insane. You knock on your dad’s study door and se him sitting behind his desk, looking over some papers. He looks up at you and smiles.

“Dad, my friend Eunbin has invited me over to hers’, I think I’ll be staying the night, too. Can I go?” He nods. 

“I’m so glad you’ve got lots of friends now, Y/N. Have fun.” You smile at him and book a taxi to come and pick you up. 

You sit in the cab, heart pounding in excitement. You weren’t sure why you were so excited- you hadn’t had butterflies in your stomach when you were pursuing Kun or Dejun- which was what made it all the more confusing. Maybe it was because you’d chased after Jaehyun with more force than what you had with Dejun and Kun. 

The cab stopped outside Jaehyun’s house and you thank the driver before clambering out. You walk up Jaehyun’s driveway, legs shaking like a leaf and you knock on the door three times. Within a couple of seconds Jaehyun opens the door and pulls you in. He kicks the door closed and has you pressed up against it in seconds with his lips on yours. He kissed you with such fervour that you were left breathless. You wrap your legs around his waist and he hoists you up. You grind downwards onto his crotch and he bites your lip.

“You’re playing with fire there, doll.” You giggle a little and he carries you into the living room. He sets you down on the sofa and starts to assault your neck and collarbone. He pulls the sweatshirt off of you and takes in your figure hungrily. 

“You’re so beautiful. Fuck, I can’t believe you’re mine tonight.” You weave your hands into his hair and suppress a moan as his lips plant wet kisses all over your body. His hands flew to massage the soft flesh of your breasts as his lips wandered lower and lower until they reached the button of your jeans. Jaehyun unbuttons your jeans and pulls them off you in one swift movement. 

“You’re so wet for me. I didn’t know I did this to you, but I sure as hell love it.” He runs a finger along your folds and brought it up to his gorgeous pink lips. He licks off your essence from his finger and you can only feel the wetness growing. 

“You taste fucking amazing, Y/N,” He growls and you stifle a moan as he pushes his finger into you. Your walls clench involuntarily around his fingers and he chuckles. “Look at you, so desperate for me that you clench around my fingers. God, I can’t wait until I have my cock inside you.” 

Jaehyun curls his finger inside of you and hits your G-spot. You let out a shriek of pleasure when he brushes against it and watch as his expression changes to curious. He adds another finger and you gasp. 

“Did that feel good, baby?” You bite your lip and nod, the ability to string together a sentence had left. The lewd sounds of his fingers thrusting in and out of your pussy filled the room, as well as your stifled, breathy moans. You could feel the familiar sensation of a knot being tied in your stomach as Jaehyun’s fingers tease the fleshy patch of your sweet spot over and over again. Your breathing gets shallower and more laboured as the knot gets tighter and tighter. 

“You’re close, aren’t you?” You nod at him and he lets out a low chuckle. His pace gets faster and faster, until you feel a heat encompass your body, spreading from your core outwards, to your stomach and legs. A warm liquid comes jettisoning out of your core, spreading from your pussy. Jaehyun gasps audibly and you feel a blush cover your cheeks from the embarrassment. Jaehyun pulls his fingers out of you and you sit up a little, your cheeks warming even more when you see that his t-shirt had gotten wet.

“That was so fucking hot… Did I just make you squirt?” You nod hesitantly and his same cocky smirk returns. 

“Fuck, I thought that was something that only happened in porn.” You bite your lip and Jaehyun buries his face in your core. You can’t help but let out an ‘oh, fuck!’ as Jaehyun kitten licks your pussy, lapping up your essence with his skilful tongue. His tongue flicked your clit, making you start. He chuckles again and you whine.

“Jae,” You whimper. “Please, I want your cock inside me.” He chuckles, the vibrations from which spread throughout your body, only adding to the sensitivity of your core.

“You want my cock, do you?” You nod, resolve crumbling.

“Please, fuck me.” He chuckles again. He pulls off his shirt and produces a silvery packet from his pocket. He unbuttons his jeans and discards them on the floor, his boxers following suit quickly. You can’t help but let your eyes widen at how big Jaehyun was. You sit up and grab a hold of his hardening member, licking a long stripe along the prominent vein, from the base of his shaft to the tip. You take him in your mouth until he hits the back of your throat. You feel tears prick at your eyes and you move your head up and down along his shaft before placing feather-light kisses to the angry red tip. Jaehyun pulls your lips off of his cock and he rolls the condom over his length. 

“Ride me, baby.” You sling a leg over his hips and straddle him. He aligns the head of his dick with your entrance and you sink down on his length. It took a couple of seconds for you to adjust to his length as you controlled the pace, rising and sinking on his cock slowly at first, then a little faster. Your arms gripped Jaehyun’s powerful shoulders and his hands kept a firm hold on your waist, indicating to you that he wanted to control the pace. You pull your lips towards his, moulding yours to his in a passionate kiss. Your pussy begins to convulse as Jaehyun’s repeated assault of your sweet spot gets faster and faster. You could feel the wetness beginning to seep out of your core as your walls contracted around his cock. 

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good around me. you’re so tight.” You run your hands along his rock-hard six pack as you bounce on his dick. His lips attach to your neck, sucking dark purple hickeys into your skin. His thrusts are powerful and precise, hitting your sweet spot over and over again. He had managed to reduce you into nothing but a moaning mess in a matter of thrusts and you weave your fingers into his soft locks, lightly tugging at it to bring his gorgeous lips back to yours. They mould together perfectly, and his tongue flicks over yours, easily overpowering you in a battle for dominance. 

“You’re so hot, Y/N. I’m close-” Jaehyun groans loudly as his cock throbs inside of you and he spills his seed inside the condom. 

The room is filled with nothing but your quiet pants. Jaehyun stays inside of you as he picks you up and carries you to his bedroom. 

“Wow…” You manage to get out, eliciting a chuckle from Jaehyun. “You did show just how thankful you were.” Another low chuckle sends sparks right to the junction of your thighs. 

“Oh, baby. That was my warmup. Are you ready for the real thing?”


	4. Chapter 4- Johnny

“Y/N, you’re walking a little weirdly, did you fall?” The tone in Doyeon’s voice is anything but innocent, and Minhyuk splutters, choking on his own spit. You try and keep quiet, but the giggle that left your lips only fed Doyeon’s and Minhyuk’s curiosity. The ache between your legs meant you walked with something of a limp for the few days after you and Jaehyun had hooked up. Neither Kun nor Dejun had left you unable to walk, and it was something that you found yourself cursing Jaehyun for.

You, Doyeon and Minhyuk were sat in your normal place under the chestnut tree on the quad, giving you shade from the sun. The chilly air that blew around you meant that the students all donned their Canada Goose, Moncler and North Face puffer jackets, and the once green leaves of the antique oaks that were scattered around Whitewater Academy’s campus turned amber and fell from the trees, marking the end of the summer, and signalling the start of autumn and winter’s oncoming.

“Tell me, Y/N,” Minhyuk starts. You glare playfully at your friends as they both giggle like children. “What was it that you fell on? Was it something hard?” A loud snort leaves your nose, making your friends laugh even harder. A group of girls who were walking across the quad look at you disdainfully.

“I didn’t fall on whatever you’re insinuating I did,” You protest, faking offense. “I was bouncing on it, _actually_. It was just a bit rough, you know?” Doyeon can barely contain her excitement as she slaps your arm repeatedly, squeals escaping her lips. Minhyuk splutters again, although this time thumps his chest in an effort to rid himself of the spit he’d accidentally inhaled as a result of your comment. Then Jaehyun walks past you. The pair of you lock eyes momentarily, and he winks at you. You smile back flirtatiously, and you could have sworn you heard Doyeon’s jaw hit the floor as she stared at the two of you.

“You’ve really hit your stride with this whole List thing, haven’t you?” Minhyuk teases. “You can’t stop now though! Who do you think you should go for next?”

Your eyes wander over to the group of boys, and you’re immediately drawn to the tallest one, sat between Dejun and the football captain, whose name you believe is Yuta. He had a friendly face and a charming smile that made your knees wobble a little.

“I hope you like discussing Britain’s political turmoil, Y/N.” You turn to face Sanha, who had joined you, Doyeon and Minhyuk on the grass.

“Hm?”

“You’re eyeing up Johnny Seo, right?” _So that’s his name._ You nod at Sanha.

“Politics student. He’s won the ‘best delegate’ award four years in a row at the Independent Schools’ Model United Nations Conferences.” You let out a whistle.

“I’ve heard his parents don’t like his choice of Political Sciences, though.” You start at the voice behind you. You turn your head to see the familiar pink-haired boy that made your heart flutter so much. Doyeon quirks an eyebrow at Taeyong, who gestures to the empty patch of grass next to you. You move up a little and the pain shoots through your abdomen again. You wince as you slide over, allowing Taeyong space to sit with you. 

“What do you mean?” Doyeon asks. Taeyong looks over at Johnny, and you get a full view of his gorgeous jawline.

“Johnny’s mum is a cardiologist, and his dad’s a neurosurgeon. They both work on Harley Street, and they expected him to come and work for either of them when he got older. Evidently, they weren’t happy with him making the decision to study Political Science instead of preparing himself for a career in Medicine. I mean, they’ve tried to go behind his back and change his subjects to ones geared towards Medicine.” You look back over at Johnny and see that he’s looking right at you.

“But the school needs Johnny to consent to completely change his subjects. They’d never do it without him agreeing,” Doyeon cuts in.

“Any chance you could give me his Snapchat, Taeyong?” He rolls his eyes at you and slides his phone over. You copy down Johnny’s username onto your phone and click the ‘Add Friend’ button on the right of the screen. You watch as Johnny’s hand moves into his pocket and he takes out his phone. He looks over at you and smiles cheekily.

“You’re welcome, Y/N.” You giggle at Taeyong, and he flashes that same killer smile of his. He puts his phone back into his pocket and turns back to his friends. Taeyong stands up and waves to you and your friends in goodbye. Before he leaves, he turns to you.

“Y/N, are we still on for tonight?” Taeyong asks. You nod enthusiastically, earning another one of Doyeon’s eyebrow raises. He nods and hugs you in goodbye. You watch him walk off before you turn back to your friends. Minhyuk and Sanha waggle their eyebrows and you roll your eyes at the two of them.

“What?” You ask, voice flat.

“Oh, nothing. Just you and Taeyong seem to be getting on better than what you’re letting on.” You roll your eyes again at Minhyuk’s comment and Doyeon lets out a ‘tsk’.

“If you keep doing that, your eyeballs might roll into the back of your head.” You stick your tongue out at her and she giggles. Your friends were right, though. You and Taeyong had been getting closer and closer since you joined, and the two of you would go around to each other’s houses to study. You found yourselves to be brilliant study buddies as a result of your closeness and desire to learn. While Taeyong helped to test you on the mechanisms involved in organic synthesis, you asked him about the effects of anaphora, tautology and allegory in select verses from Homer’s Iliad.

In letting Taeyong test you and study with you, you found that every time you would come into contact with each other your heart would flutter, and your breathing would hitch. You felt a little foolish, especially because Taeyong was so far out of your league that people thought of you as his charity project. But Taeyong didn’t care what people thought. You and him were very close with one another, and you were happy with that. If it meant that you could be with your crush all the time, you wouldn’t have it any other way.

You find yourself watching as Taeyong settled next to Jaehyun and Kun, laughing at something that the hockey captain said. His beauty was effortless, as the shirt he wore showed off his toned arms and his pink hair fell just above his angular cheekbones. He looked back over at you and flashed you that same heart-stopping smile before turning back to his friends and avidly engaging with them in whatever it was that they were talking about.

“Close your mouth, Y/N, you might catch flies if you don’t,” Eric comments and you’re snapped out of your daze. You sneer at him jokingly and tear your gaze away from the candy floss-haired boy sat across the quad.

“How am I going to get close to Johnny?” You ask the group and Eunbin purses her lips.

“PolSoc,” She says after a couple of moments’ pause.

“Yeah,” The group agree. Your brows furrow in confusion.

“PolSoc?” You echo.

“Politics Society,” Eunbin deadpans. “Johnny’s the president. You’re gonna need to brush up on your political knowledge if you want to get to know him.” Your phone buzzes, and you check the notification that pops up on your lock-screen.

**Snapchat Notification: from Johnny Seo**

You look up to see Johnny staring at you. Your cheeks heat up as you unlock your phone and check the message Johnny sent you.

**_Johnny Seo: Hey! Taeyong said you were interested in Politics? I hate to sound like the pushy president, but PolSoc have invited the Health Secretary to give a talk on the funding of the NHS? I would love it if you came, and it promises to be an incredibly interesting talk._ **

You smile down at your phone and Doyeon peers over your shoulder at the message.

“Looks like you’ve got to brush up on your knowledge of the NHS, Y/N.” You purse your lips and type out a message to Johnny.

_To Johnny Seo: I’d love to come! Text me the details and I’ll be there._

You gaze at Johnny from across the quad and he takes his phone out again. When he sees the message you sent, a smile graces his features. He replies back quickly and you make a note of where the talk was taking place. You knew you had to brush up on the pride and joy of the British people, the National Health Service. And you only had three days to do it.

When you got home that day, you sent a message to Johnny.

_To Johnny Seo: Hey, I’m sorry to say I don’t really know that much about the NHS as I thought I did, and I’d love to find out more. Would you be willing to help me?_

**_From Johnny Seo: I’d be happy to! I’ve got a free period before Lunch on Monday, does that suit you?_ **

_To Johnny Seo: Yep! See you then x_

“Y/N.” Taeyong’s voice cuts through your thoughts and you look up at him. He staring expectantly at you and you laugh nervously.

“Did you say something?” He rolls his eyes.

“I said, why can’t you use Hydrochloric Acid in the redox titration of Iron?” You stare blankly.

“Um… something to do with the Hydrochloric Acid being oxidised.” Taeyong sighs.

“Are you tired?” He asks. You nod.

“You should get some rest, Y/N.” He moves to pack his things up and your heart responds before your mind can process it.

“Do you want to stay the night?” He looks dumbfounded. You bite your lip and mentally kick yourself. Your cheeks heat up even more as he concentrates his gaze on the floor.

“Um, if it’s not too much trouble?” He replies and you feel a huge weight lifted off of your shoulders. You smile warmly at him and lead him upstairs, to your room.

“It’s changed a lot since I was last here.” You let out a hum in response to Taeyong.

“You can take the bed, I can sleep on the floor.” Taeyong lets out a cry of protest.

“I’m the guest, Y/N.” You fix him with a playful glare.

“Why don’t we just share the bed?” He asks and your breathing hitches. _Sharing a bed with Taeyong?_ You feel your cheeks heat up and he lets out that same chuckle that made you go weak at the knees. You couldn’t deny that you wanted to be as close to him as you possibly could, but you never expected the opportunity to present itself just like this.

“I’ll get you some of my dad’s pyjamas to sleep in.” You walk out of the room and retrieve a pair of your father’s tracksuits and a t-shirt for Taeyong to use. When you returned to your room, you saw Taeyong typing away on his phone. You handed him the pyjamas and entered your walk-in wardrobe to change. As you were doing so, you could feel your heart pounding everywhere. In your chest, in your stomach, in your fingertips. Whether it was because you were excited or scared for the night to come, you weren’t too sure.

After you came back out of the wardrobe, you see that Taeyong’s already made himself comfortable in bed. It was a sight to behold, and you felt yourself become overly self-conscious again. There was an effortless beauty around him- he was sat up, back resting against the headboard, reading the book you had on your bedside table, Cicero’s ‘Pro Milone’. While one of his hands spread the book open, the other caressed his jawline, and, every so often, pushed up the round glasses he was wearing. His lips were formed in a perfect pout as his eyes scanned the pages, and his candy-floss pink hair was tousled and wavy. His tricep flexes every time he turns the page and he takes his bottom lip in between his teeth.

“Enjoying the view?” He looks up at you, a playful smirk on his lips. You drop your gaze and play with the hem of the oversize shirt you were wearing. You climb in bed beside him and take out your own book. The two of you sit in a comfortable silence, both absorbed in your books.

You’re not sure when you fall asleep that night, but the sleep you had when Taeyong was next to you was more peaceful than any other night’s sleep you’d had since joining Whitewater. When you wake up the next morning, Taeyong has wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you flush against his chest. You turn over in bed, taking in his features. He looked incredible in the mid-morning light, his hair a little dishevelled from sleep. He looked peaceful, and you felt a thumping in your chest. Taeyong made your heart go crazier than anyone ever could, yet at the same time he made you feel safe. Wanted. Peaceful. His eyes flutter open and he looks at you with his gorgeous sparkly eyes. There was a youthful happiness in them, something that made a warmth spread through your chest.

“Morning.” His voice was husky and croaky, from having just woken up. You smile at him in return and snuggle back into his warmth. He chuckles and presses a kiss to the top of your head.

“Breakfast?” You ask him. As sad as you were to break away from his hug, you knew you had to. you couldn’t afford to break your stride with the List by falling for someone who was on it. You and him make your way downstairs and he places a slice of bread into your toaster.

“What time is it?” He asks, stifling a yawn. You check your phone, a wave of relief washing over you when you see that it’s the weekend.

“Only about eight. Have you got to be somewhere?” He nods slowly and takes the toast out. you watch as he butters the slice and takes a bite out of it. He looks out of the window, to the garden, giving you full view of his perfectly sculpted jawline.

“Kun, Taeil and I are meeting up today. Apparently, Kun’s got something planned for Taeil’s birthday. In his own words, ‘it’s better if you don’t remember the night we’re gonna have’.” You let out a chuckle and Taeyong mirrors your expression with his heart-stopping smile.

“Taeil?” You ask, brow furrowing at the unfamiliar name.

“Music student. He’s on the List, too.” You nod slowly and drop your gaze. When Taeyong’s finished his toast, he changes back into his uniform and you see him out.

“Enjoy your weekend, Tae. I’ll see you Monday.” He smiles at you and you watch him leave. When he’s out of your sight, you shut your front door and lean against it, swooning hard. He had such an effect on you, and you weren’t sure if you liked it or not.

After you’d cleaned up, you spent the majority of your free time working on memorising the nuances of the NHS- the way it was run and the main focuses of the spending. You were thankful to Johnny for offering to help you- even more so because it meant you got to spend more time with the charismatic president of the Politics Society that he was.

“Y/N, would you be so kind as to talk us through the movement of fluids in the capillaries?” You look up at your teacher, dumbfounded. You feel Eric nudge you and subtly point to a paragraph in your Biology textbook. 

“At the arterial end, the hydrostatic pressure is high and oncotic pressure low and pushes fluid out of the blood into the surrounding tissues and at the venous end hydrostatic pressure is low and oncotic high so some fluid is drawn back in, down a water potential gradient.” Your teacher looks surprised and you smile politely.

“W-Well. It seems like you were paying attention. Moving on, then. When the fluid leaves the capillaries it can officially be called ‘lymph’…” You silently thank Eric and drown out your Biology teacher’s voice from your head by looking back down at the articles you had printed when you were in the library.

As you left your Biology classroom, you saw Johnny waiting outside for you. He was engrossed in a telephone conversation, something that looked quite intensive. You walk over to him and wait patiently for him to finish. He rubs his temples, evidently irritated at whoever it was that he was talking to. You cup your elbow awkwardly and divert your attention to the students that bustle through the Biology corridor to get to their next lesson.

“I told you, father. I don’t see the point of having any work experience with the Surgeon-General. I don’t care that he’s your best friend. I don’t want to follow in your footsteps, so what’s the point in me doing that? Look, I’ll apologise to him for you, if that’s what you want… But you don’t, father. I don’t want to become a doctor. Why can’t you see that?” A pause.

“Goodbye, father.” He ends the call and his eyes meet yours. You shoot him an apologetic gaze and he simply smiles in return. Something about the way he was talking on the phone gave you the impression that he wanted you to press on the matter a little more.

“All ok? That seemed like a pretty intense phone call you had there.” He smiles weakly and the two of you set off. You let Johnny lead the way, tailing behind him a little.

“Just my dad. He wants me to follow in his footsteps and do Medicine. He says it makes money faster than Politics does.” There’s a bitter tone to his voice. Something that’s not a good colour on him. You stay quiet, something that prompts him to fill the silence that descended between you two.

“They never supported my decision to study Political Science. It’s something we resent each other for. My mom and dad say they want the best for me, but what they mean is that they want bragging rights. Because offers to study at Oxford and Harvard aren’t enough.” You bite your lip. All at once, you felt enormous pity for Johnny. Because while he was doing what he loved, the two people who should support him more than anything were doing everything but.

The two of you stop walking when you reach the oak tree that you normally sat under during your free periods. You sat down and patted the ground beside you. He dropped his bag and sat down beside you.

“Seems like you need something to take your mind off everything, Johnny.” He gives a half-smile and you take out the articles you had printed off.

“Okay, so I understand the shortage of doctors, but what I don’t understand is why the government can’t work with universities to increase the intake of medical students so that there are more entering the workforce?” Johnny lets out a chuckle.

“Because in doing so, you might let in some weirdos. People who go into medicine for the wrong reasons.” Your brows furrow. The two of you debate your positions throughout your free period and lunch hour, spending ample time together. By the time the talk rolled around, you knew so much about the United Kingdom’s healthcare system that you were sure you could outsmart the Health Secretary, even though that wasn’t hard. You and Johnny shone at the debate. He had prepared you well to ask the Health Secretary questions, and to stimulate discussion between your peers. You were incredibly proud of both yourself and Johnny. Yourself for pushing yourself out of the comfort zone and attending a talk like the one you did, and Johnny for managing to pull everything together.

“Need help cleaning up?” You ask Johnny and he looks around the now-deserted hall.

“I think I’m good, I could use the company, though.” You smile at him and prop yourself up on the stage as Johnny stacks the chairs. You feel your mouth water as Johnny’s biceps flex when he picks up the chairs to stack them. He catches your staring and a smirk crosses his features. You find a blush creep up your cheeks and you clear your throat a little.

“I’m surprised you could take in so much of the stuff I was telling you about, Y/N. Most people zone out as soon as I start talking.” You feel yourself blush.

“I think you say some intelligent stuff.” He smirks triumphantly at your compliment.

“Emphasis on ‘some’, Johnny. I don’t want to inflate your already enormous ego.” He pouts a little, something that gets covered up fairly quickly by a wide smile that crosses his breathtaking features. You smile back at him and he carries on stacking the chairs. He looked more relaxed than he did before when he was on the phone with his parents, and it suited him better.

“Are you doing anything this weekend?” He asks you, snapping you out of your thoughts. You shake your head.

“How come?” You ask him.

“I was supposed to attend a charity gala-slash-ball in Venice with my father, but he had to cancel- a patient of his requires urgent surgery and he’s got to stay and monitor them for the weekend. He said I could still go, but I needed to find someone who was willing to go with me.” It took every ounce of resolve you had and more to not let your jaw hit the floor in shock.

“I’d love to come, Johnny.” You smile at him and feel a giddiness spread through your chest. The smile that appeared on Johnny’s face when you agreed to come with him was so bright and he promptly scooped you up in his arms and hugged you. You parted your legs for him to stand between and he traps you in, hands resting either side of your thighs. He searches your face for any sign that he should stop what he was doing, and when he finds none, he slowly closes the distance between your lips.

It was soft at first. A tentative brush of your lips against his. You pull away slightly, and his large hand wraps around the back of your neck. He presses his lips to yours, prompting you to drape your arms over his shoulders. Even though you were sat on the stage, Johnny was still taller than you and you found yourself craning your neck just to kiss him. When you pulled away, he rested his forehead on yours, his dark eyes boring into your own.

“What was that for?” You ask him, desperately trying to suppress the pounding of your heart.

“That’s a thank you for coming with me.” He presses another prompt kiss to your lips before moving away from you, leaving you completely and utterly flustered.

“There had better be more where that came from, then,” You comment flirtatiously, making Johnny let out a laugh. The two of you leave the hall together, chatting amicably as you do. When you get to the front gates of the school, you two hug and part ways. On your walk home, you reflect on the events that had unfolded in the hall. Johnny had kissed you. And you were going on a trip to Venice with him. Sure, you two were friends, but did you expect to fly to a different country with him? Not at all.

When you got home, you were surprised that your dad was so lenient with you, that he would let you travel to Venice with a boy that he had never met. Even more surprising for you was the fact that he was happy that you were going, again citing your struggles to make friends when you were younger. When you go upstairs that night and lie in bed, your mind keeps fleeting back to that night you had spent with Taeyong. How he made you feel. You knew you had a crush on him. But you were having a hard time convincing yourself that it was merely a silly crush that you’d get over soon.

Hopefully.

As you’re packing your clothes into your Louis Vuitton holdall, your phone buzzes.

**Snapchat Notification: Johnny Seo is typing…**

**_From Johnny Seo: The gala’s theme is ‘grandiose’, make sure you pack for that!_ **

You can’t help but let a giggle pass your lips. You delve into your closet and decide that you’ll tease him a little more. You knew you had to get to know him more, and you had to flirt _hard._ You delve into your closet and pick out your most gorgeous dresses.

_To Johnny Seo: I’m a little stuck on which one to choose. Mind helping me?_

Unsurprisingly, you get a reply within seconds.

**_From Johnny Seo: I’d love to ;)_ **

You try on the first one, a royal blue two-piece that enhances the shape of your tits. You pose in front of the mirror and send the picture to Johnny. You don’t bother waiting for a reply as you try on the others, another two-piece and a deep red dress with a cowl neck that shows off hell of a lot of your ample cleavage, and send them to Johnny. You pull on your dressing gown as your phone starts buzzing.

**_From Johnny Seo: You’re asking me to pick between two dresses that make you look stunning. My honest opinion? The second one. I can’t wait to see what it looks like in person. And I can’t wait to see what it looks like on the floor of my hotel room ;)_ **

When you open the picture he’d sent too, you definitely weren’t expecting to get a full display of Johnny’s clothed bulge. You feel your cheeks heat up at the sheer size of it. Even though you couldn’t see what he looked like, you could tell he was _big._

Once again, you found yourself sweating like a sinner in church. Johnny had the ability to make you go weak at the knees by simply typing out a few words on a keyboard and by sending you a picture of himself.

Johnny came to pick you up from your house to travel to the airport early the next morning, and you couldn’t help but notice how much contact he’d try and have with you. Whether it would be placing his hand on your thigh as he gazed out of the window of the Mercedes that had come to pick you up or tucking strands of your hair behind your ears, he would try and try to keep touching you. And he knew the effect it had on you.

When you get out of the car, what you’re not expecting is to see a private jet in front of you. Your jaw drops when Johnny takes you by the hand and leads you up the stairs, into the lavish jet.

“Never flown in one before, Y/N?” You shake your head, jaw still slack. He lets your hand go and sits down in one of the chairs.

“Dad chartered this private jet for me and him, but obviously he’s not here. So, it’s just the two of us. Make yourself comfortable, thankfully, it’s only an hour’s flight to Venice from here.” You slide into the seat opposite him and fasten the seatbelt. The two of you chatted amicably for the flight’s duration before you both settled down to do your work.

When the plane landed, you and him disembarked and were met with another luxury Mercedes waiting for you. Much to your surprise your bags had already been loaded into the boot of the car. You thank the driver as he holds the car’s door open for you. Johnny whispers something to the driver before he clambers into the car beside you. You narrow your eyes at the boy, a mischievous grin plastered on his gorgeous face.

“What are you planning, Johnny Seo?” You ask him and the driver starts the engine. As the two of you are driven out of the hotel and out onto the expansive roads of Venice, the driver starts to roll up the partition. As soon as it’s fully closed, Johnny’s lips are on yours.

“Couldn’t keep it in your pants, could you?” You say between him pecking your lips. He lets out a low chuckle, a sound that has a direct connection to the junction of your thighs. He peppers kisses up and down your neck, nibbling on your earlobe too. Your hands weave into his hair as little moans and whimpers escape your lips.

“You’re so cute, baby.” His hand tilts your chin up, forcing you to look into his eyes. Your face feels like it’s on fire, and you can feel the wetness pooling in your panties.

“Johnny, we’re still in the car…” Another low chuckle sounds from his gorgeously plump lips and he leans in for another kiss. When your lips connect, the ache in your belly gets bigger. His hands begin to roam further and further north, inching slowly towards the junction of your thighs.

“Mr Seo.” The voice that rings out makes you start. Johnny sighs and returns himself back to his normal position. He smooths down his clothes and runs a hand through his hair.

“No offence, but you look like you’ve just fucked someone in the back of a car,” Johnny breathes in your ear and you feel your cheeks heat up even more. You redo your ponytail and smooth down the t-shirt you were wearing, a small throat-clearing sound escaping your lips as you readjust yourself.

“Yes?” Johnny calls out.

“We’re nearly at the hotel, sir. About two minutes.” An idea pops into your head and you lean over to rest an arm on Johnny’s shoulder, whispering in his ear,

“Like being called ‘sir’, do you?” He stiffens and you press another soft kiss to the shell of his ear, suppressing a giggle. The driver steers into the hotel’s entrance, a lavish (and evidently very expensive) hotel. As you stepped out, you looked around the hotel and the buildings that neighboured it. From the looks of it, the hotel seemed to be in the heart of the city, surrounded by multiple high-rises.

“My dad booked us into the penthouse suite. Private pool and everything. I hope it fits your expectations.” You maintained your air of cool, although it took everything you had to not let your jaw hit the floor in shock.

You and Johnny are escorted into the hotel’s lobby and you take the time to look around again. The interior was modern. Oranges, browns and green hues danced around the lobby, the walls adorned with what looked like very expensive art. Johnny looped his arm through yours and pulled you to the hotel’s front desk. You hand the receptionist your passport and he takes it from you, a formal smile on his face as he does so.

“If you’d like to follow my colleague to your suite, Mr Seo. I hope you enjoy your stay with us.” As the receptionist said, his colleague led you and Johnny to the lifts and flashed the key in front of the reader to allow you to ascend to the penthouse.

“Your dad really didn’t hold back, did he?” You comment to Johnny, something that makes him let out a small chuckle. His hand moves from your arm to your waist, travelling further south until it’s resting comfortably on your butt. Your breathing becomes shallow and you clear your throat a little, rolling your shoulders back in an attempt to act unfazed by him. The receptionist leads you out of the lift and out into the penthouse.

To say that the penthouse was nice would be the understatement of the century. Everything about it screamed luxury, from the marble floor, to the Renoir that hung on the wall opposite the lift, to the multiple orchid vases scattered around the room. The receptionist hands you back your passports and leaves you two to your own devices. You watch him leave and in an instant Johnny had spun you round and picked you up. On instinct, you wrapped your legs around his waist, his clothed member and your womanhood merely separated by his sweatpants and your jeans. Your arms drape around his neck and he pushes you against the wall. You circle your hips around his to generate some friction between you two and he growls into your mouth.

“You’re playing a dangerous game there, baby.” You let out a giggle and grind down onto him again. His lips pepper fervent kisses down your jawline, to attack your shoulder, your neck, your collarbone. You shiver as he licks a stripe along your collarbone, the now damp, warm skin turning cool in the air of the penthouse.

“Johnny…” Your hands weave into his hair and you let your head fall back.

Then suddenly he draws away from you. You steady yourself as you land back down on the floor and look up at Johnny, eyes concerned.

“We’ve got a gala to go to tonight, and you need to be able to walk properly. Something you won’t be able to do after I’m done with you.” Your cheeks instantly heat up and you find yourself coughing. Johnny’s eyes flick to the Rolex that adorns his wrist.

“We’ll leave in about an hour and a half. Does that give you enough time to get ready?” You nod and walk into the luxurious bedroom. In the centre was a four-poster king-sized bed and off to the left was an ensuite bathroom.

You were thankful that you had washed your hair before getting onto the flight with Johnny and so it didn’t need much styling, other than a small tackling with a straightener. You lay out the dress that you had packed and put it on before looking at yourself in the mirror. You had changed your mind at the last minute and were no longer wearing the deep red dress that Johnny said looked so gorgeous on you.

The dress was high-neck and sleeveless with a keyhole by your cleavage that left little to the imagination. The fabric was black, but when the light hit it in the right way, the bottom turned a gorgeous magenta. It hugged your figure in all the right places and the slit that ended just below your hip was sure to drive Johnny wild, too. You felt like a million pounds in this dress, and you knew that the eyes of every person in the room would be on you.

You carefully apply your makeup, a simple brown eyeshadow look with a deep red lipstick that complimented your skin tone perfectly. While you wanted to turn heads at the gala tonight, you wanted to make sure that it was your dress that did that.

By the time you’ve finished, you smooth down the dress and slip your feet into the Brian Atwood stilettos that you had brought along with you. You walk out of the bathroom and see Johnny sat on the bed, looking no less than absolutely delicious in a tuxedo. He looks up at you and has to do a double take. He swallows as his eyes rake over your figure, clothed in the gorgeous dress, eventually zoning in on the slit just above your thigh. His tongue darts out to wet his lips and you suppress a giggle.

“You know, I don’t think we have to go to that gala. I’d much rather just spend tonight fucking you while you have that dress on.” You feign shock and place a hand over your chest dramatically. He stands up and presses a kiss to your cheek before interlinking his arm with yours as you leave the penthouse. You feel the eyes of everyone in the lobby on the pair of you, whispers fluttering around the whole lobby. Johnny leads you to the hotel entrance, where a Rolls-Royce is waiting to pick you up. You carefully gather your dress and climb into the car, followed closely by Johnny.

The car ride was short, only around ten minutes. You and Johnny chatted amicably as you made your way to the venue. By the time you and Johnny enter, the hall is already buzzing with people. The ceiling was high, designs of fruits and flowers carved intricately into it and great vases of flowers that make your eyes itch a little. Your eyes move towards the far wall of the bar, along which was every hue of brightly-coloured liquids waiting to be mixed into cocktails. The gentle sound of a string quartet makes its way into your ears, the calming tones of Pachelbel’s Canon contrasting the excitement and anticipation inside your stomach. Johnny tugs on your arm, ripping you out of the trance the gorgeous architecture of the building had wrapped you in.

“As much as I just want to have you all to myself, I have to socialise with the guests. Let’s go.” He presses a kiss to the top of your head and walks towards the crowds of people in the centre of the room. Watching Johnny in his element, socialising with the politicians he idolised sent a warmth through your chest.

“… This is my date for the night, Y/N.” Your attention snaps back to the conversation and you smile courteously at the woman in front of you. You stick out your hand to shake hers and she takes it.

“Pleasure to meet you.” The two of you get chatting about anything and everything and you notice Johnny leave your side.

“I think he’s taken a shine to you.”

“Pardon?” You ask the woman.

“He really likes you. Normally at these events he doesn’t talk much. But, then again, he’s normally here with his parents.” A small tut escapes her lips. “His father is so unsupportive of his choice to study Politics. But without people like Johnny, people who go into Politics because they have the integrity and passion and drive to do it, the world would be run by tyrants and dictators.” You glance over at Johnny, who appears engrossed in a conversation with another man in a suit. He catches you staring at him and flashes you a heart-stopping smile.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen him this happy.” You smile courteously at the woman and carry on talking to her for the duration of the evening. As the tones of Pachelbel’s Canon faded to a Sonata, Johnny strode back over to you with a confident pace. You watched on as couples took to the dance floor to waltz with their date for that night.

“Miss L/N, may I have this dance?” Johnny’s voice sends shivers down your spine and his arm wraps around your waist. He bows a little at the woman, who simply smiles lovingly at the two of you.

“I remember when my husband and I were like you two. Go, go dance. I should go and find him, anyway.” You shake her hand and watch as she disappears into the crowd. Johnny takes your hand and leads you to the centre of the floor. His hand moves to your waist and you place a hand on his shoulder. The two of you begin to spin to the music, every so often you would accidentally step on his foot, but he was incredibly understanding.

“How are you so good at this?” You whisper into Johnny’s ear and he gives a low chuckle. He leans in close to your ear and you feel your heart flutter and the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.

“I had lessons when I was eight.” You stifle a giggle and look away from Johnny, unable to contain the laughter that threatened to escape your lips.

“Don’t tell anyone that, it’ll shatter the image that I’ve got going on.” You smile up at Johnny and he looks down at your lips. You look down at his. He presses his forehead to yours and you continue to sway to the music together.

“Do you want to get out of here?” He murmurs and you nod breathlessly. He pecks your lips and pulls you away from the dance floor, out into the cool night. The sky was an ebony colour, any light from the stars being drowned out by the office lights that were still on in the high-rise buildings surrounding the hall. Well, that and the paparazzi.

“Is that F/N L/N’s daughter with Johnny Seo?”

“It’s Johnny Seo! What’s he doing here?”

“Johnny! Y/N! Look over here!”

You had to say that you were used to the paparazzi bombarding you, it had happened at the Hockey Dinner, and it had happened at any event that you attended with your father. Even though you were used to it, it didn’t make it any less terrifying. All of the flashing cameras blinding you, burning your retinas, the shouts from the owners of the cameras for you to pose for them, it was something that scared you.

But Johnny’s presence soothed that fear. He linked arms with you and led you to the awaiting Rolls-Royce, opening the door for you, giving a quick wave and flashing a heart-stopping smile at the cameras before clambering in next to you and shutting the door.

The two of you sat in silence, in anticipation for the night. You and him walked through the lobby and it took all of your self-control to not just launch at Johnny and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Thankfully, the lobby was largely empty bar a few receptionists manning the front desks and a couple of men on business calls. Johnny called the lift and pulled you in, pressing the ‘close door’ button as soon as you got in. As the doors shut behind you, Johnny looms over you imposingly, the scent of his cologne wafting up your nostrils, driving you insane.

“It took all of my self-control to not pounce on you tonight, my darling. But, now that we’re finally alone…” The lift dings and Johnny’s hand wraps around your wrist. He pulls you through the penthouse and lifts you up like a fireman and drapes you over his shoulder. You jokingly let out a scream and thump at his back, something that only makes him laugh. He lets you down on the bed, your back hitting the soft mattress with a small _thump._ He crawls on top of you and attacks your lips with his. His hand wanders to the top of the slit of your dress and he trails a finger around your inner thigh. You flip him over, so that you’re straddling him. Your fingers fumble to undo his bowtie and his shirt buttons, exposing his toned stomach. Your hands fly to the back of your dress to undo the button and get up off of Johnny. The dress falls around your ankles and you kick off your stilettos before climbing back on top of him.

“You’re so hot, baby. I can’t believe you’re mine tonight.” He flips you over this time and attacks your neck, sucking on the soft flesh behind your ear. Mewls and whimpers escape your lips, something that makes Johnny chuckle. You feel his bulge press against your inner thigh, and you grind upwards to alleviate the growing ache in the pit of your stomach. Your fingers weave into his hair and you pull on it lightly. He trails open-mouthed kisses down your torso, the skin where his mouth had previously been turning cold and making goosebumps appear on your skin.

You feel a vibrating against your inner thigh, and Johnny stops kissing you. You see him considering leaving the phone and carrying on having his way with you, but he clearly decides that the phone call took priority, much to your dismay.

“Leave it, baby. Come on,” You whine, and he takes the device out of his pocket to see who was calling him.

“Shit, I can’t. Sorry, I have to take this.” He gets up off of you and sits down at the foot of the bed. You roll off the side and pick up Johnny’s shirt. You throw it on over your underwear and sit back down next to him, leaning in a little to try and listen in to what he was saying.

“Hello?” You rest your head on his shoulder and he wraps an arm around you.

“The gala was fine. Thank you for letting me go.” Johnny’s tone was clipped. It really didn’t take a genius to figure out that he was uncomfortable talking on the phone with his father. Johnny listens intently to the conversation, subconsciously stroking your hair as he listened to what his father had to say to him.

Then he stopped stroking your hair, removed his arm from around you and stood up abruptly.

“You _changed my subjects_?” You cover your mouth in shock. You knew Johnny’s parents were obsessive about him studying Medicine instead of pursuing his passion of Political Sciences, but you never thought they’d go to this extreme. Johnny was enraged. His normally smiling and relaxed exterior was nowhere to be found under the front he had up right now. His neck turned a bright red colour and his fist was shaking at his side. Even in the dim light of the room, you could see his knuckles were white.

“Do you just not care about me? Well it fucking seems like it! It’s my life, not yours. How dare you use me as a pawn in your game to take over Harley Street when you can’t even parent properly. Why am I shouting at you? Because you went behind my back and changed my subjects without even thinking to consider how that’d make me feel! I thought I’d made it pretty clear to you that I had no intention of following in your footsteps. Mom accepted it easily. Why can’t you?” All of the strength in his voice disappeared when he uttered those last three words.

He was silent for a few seconds.

“I’m done. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” He hangs up the phone and hurls it at the wall, making you jump. You get up immediately and Johnny crumbles. He sinks to the floor and curls up into a ball. At first, you think he’s laughing. It’s only when he lets out a sob that you realise he’s crying. You wrap your arms around him protectively and gently pull his head into your chest. You know that he was beyond consolation at this point, so you just sat there with him. You didn’t say anything. You just let him cry into you. You’re not sure how long you’re there for, but eventually Johnny calms down and looks up at you.

You felt like someone had driven a stake through your heart when your eyes met. He looked _broken._ The only time you’d seen an expression like this on someone’s face was when you and your father had found out that your mother had died.

_You remember that day like it was yesterday. You were sat in the too-white, too-clinical Accident and Emergency Ward. Your mother was due to come back to London on a flight that had landed safely. She had gotten into the taxi. But what she wasn’t expecting was a careless truck driver to crash into the side of the taxi, killing the driver on impact._

_Your father was broken for a long time after that. You were too, but you wanted to show him that you were strong, and that if you could live without your mother, he could live without her, too. But it wasn’t that simple for him. He had lost his love. His soulmate_. _The mother of his daughter. Ripped cruelly from him._

You kiss the top of Johnny’s head and stroke his hair.

“Hey, Johnny. It’s going to be okay. I promise you. I remember Doyeon said that the school needs your consent before they can do anything to your subjects. If they don’t have you permission, they can’t change it.”

“Whatever. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” He gets up off of you and you stand up with him.

“Johnny.” He turns to look at you.

“It’ll be fine. I promise, things’ll work out in the end.” He didn’t reply to that, only turns his back and walks to the headboard. He pulls the blanket out from the bed and clambers in. When you get in beside him, you turn away from him. The last thing he needed right now was for you to try something on with him. As you drift off to sleep, you feel the mattress dip a little as Johnny shifts his weight.

When you wake up the next morning, Johnny has pulled you flush against his chest, his chest rising and falling deeply. You don’t want to wake him, so you carefully remove yourself from him and slide out of bed. You walk over to the window and rub the sleep from your eyes as you do so. As you gaze out of the window, you take the time to appreciate the view around you. Despite it only being around nine or ten o’clock in the morning, the streets below you were bustling. Throngs of tourists crowd the streets of Venice, all eager to get to their destination as soon as they could.

“Y/N?” You hear Johnny murmur sleepily, his voice husky and scratchy. You look over to him and see he’s watching you, chin propped up by his hand, a warm smile on his face. You can’t help but let your eyes travel down his body, to his toned chest.

“Morning.”

“Sleep well?” You hum in response and he lies back down on his back, eyes focused on the ceiling.

“Are you feeling better than yesterday?” You ask him. He sighs and rubs his temple.

“Not really, no. But what can I do?” You sigh a little.

“The worst thing you can do today is mope.” You approach him slowly, toying with the bottom of your shirt. You look at him with hooded eyes and his hand moves to wrap around your waist.

“Oh yeah? And and you think of anything better?” He challenges and you giggle.

“I remember you mentioning the penthouse had a private pool…” You tail off and twist out of Johnny’s grasp before walking over to your holdall and taking out your bikini. You drape the strap over your shoulder, batting your eyelashes at Johnny. A smirk forms on his gorgeous face and you giggle at him.

“I’ll be waiting, baby.” You shut the bathroom door behind you and quickly change into your bikini. You admire yourself in the mirror. The burgundy bikini top pushed your boobs up and zipped up at the front, and the bottoms accentuated the curvature of your ass. You gather up your clothes and walk out of the bathroom, swaying your hips as you make your way to the private pool. You tie your hair up in a bun and slide into the warm water, a gasp escaping your lips as you do so. You begin to splash around a little as you wait for Johnny to join you.

“Testing the water, are you?” You turn around to see Johnny in a pair of trunks, his toned chest exposed for you to gawp at. He chuckles darkly at your expression and dives into the pool. You feel a pulse of adrenaline as you watch his figure approach you, and let out a scream as he resurfaces next to you and splashes you with water.

“Johnny! You little-” He splashes you again, this time with more force. You gasp as the water hits your skin and you launch at Johnny, splashing him twice as hard. He runs a hand through his hair and you swallow when you see his toned biceps flex. He catches you ogling and slowly moves towards you, cornering you against the wall of the pool.

“Like what you see?” You nod shamelessly and he chuckles. You drape your arms over his shoulders and he leans down to plant little kisses on your lips. His large hands begin to wander, one moving up to toy with the strings on your bikini, the other wandering south to your butt. He kneads the soft flesh and you wrap your legs around him, taking advantage of the fact that you’re still in the pool. You gyrate your hips over his rapidly growing bulge and kiss his lips hungrily. He moans into your mouth and you bite on his plush bottom lip, moving your hips against him again.

“You’re a bad girl, aren’t you?” Johnny breathes against your lips as his fingers toy with the sting of your bikini again.

“Only for you, gorgeous. Am I going to get in trouble for being a bad girl?” You ask him, feigning innocence. He chuckles, the vibrations from his chest spreads through his body and warms yours too. He pecks your lips once, twice, eyes becoming darker by the second.

“Yes you are. But for now, we have a flight to catch in an hour’s time. You need to get ready for that, and be prepared.” With that, he separates from you and gets out of the pool. You let out a groan, the ache in between your thighs refusing to subside. You follow suit, using your arms to hoist yourself out of the pool and onto the side. You grab the towel that was strewn on the sun lounger opposite and wrap it around yourself, suddenly becoming very aware of the cool air that nipped at your skin and formed goosebumps on it. You curse Johnny over and over again for not letting you get to your release, especially because now you were more sexually frustrated than what you had been in a while.

You avoid Johnny’s intense and playful gaze as you take out your clothes for the flight- a simple pair of leggings and an oversized jumper- and walk into the bathroom. Little did Johnny know, you were going to be wearing a matching set of deep, blood red lingerie under your clothes. The warm water does little to stop the throbbing in your abdomen as a result of the man in the next room, and it takes all you have to not let your fingers wander so that you could finish yourself off. As you turn the shower off, you step out and dry yourself off with the towel. You slide on the panties and bra, admiring the way you look in them. You pull on the leggings and the jumper and walk out of the bathroom, eyes fixed on Johnny, who was sat on the bed with his legs spread, typing on his phone.

You could see the outline of his clothed bulge through his tracksuits and you gulp. He looked even bigger than what you had seen in the picture he sent you.

“Ready to leave, baby?” He asks you and you nod at him, a playful smile gracing your lips. You pack the last of your things and pick up the holdall. You and him walk out of the penthouse and to the front desk to check out of the hotel room. All the while, Johnny’s hand rested comfortably on the curve of your ass. He was teasing you, and he knew it.

Even during the car ride, he would trace little circles on your thigh, making your breathing hitch. His finger would every so often brush against your heat, making you start, and only making small laughs escape his lips. You shot him looks and his smirk would only deepen. By the time you reach the plane, you were so hot and bothered that it took everything you had to not just jump his bones right there and then. You thank the driver for loading your bags onto the flight and you soon took off.

“Mr Seo, we should hopefully land back in London in around three hours or so. Please make yourself comfortable.” You hear a voice over the speaker system, and Johnny chuckles a little. He wraps an arm around your waist and bends down to press a kiss to your neck.

“Hear that? Three hours.” You giggle. Johnny’s hand wraps around your wrist and he pulls you into a room on the plane. You’re shocked to find that inside there is a king-sized bed, a bedside table equipped with a lamp.

“Close your mouth, baby. The only time it should be open like that is when I’m fucking you into oblivion.” You turn around to make a snarky remark of your own, but your speech is cut off by Johnny crashing his lips onto yours and pushing you onto the bed. He pulls your jumper over your head and takes in the sight of your torso hungrily. He pulls off his own shirt and attacks your sweet spot, making moans and whimpers escape your lips. His hands move to knead and cup your breasts, playing with the soft flesh roughly.

“J-Johnny…” You rasp and his hands wander south to toy with the hem of your leggings. Your own hands roam his chest and you flip him over so that you’re on top. You fumble to undo the bow on his tracksuits and pull them off of him, along with his boxers. His member springs free and your eyes widen. Never did you expect Johnny to be this _big._ Your thumb swipes over the angry head, spreading the precum that leaked from it over the head. You begin to move your hand up and down his dick, pumping him quickly, then slowly. He throws his head back in pleasure, and you smile at him.

“Take my cock in your mouth baby. I want to see your lips around me.” You do as he says. You take the head of his dick into your mouth, eyes fixed on his innocently. You slowly move your head down and down until his tip reaches the back of your throat. Even then, you hadn’t taken his whole length in. With his cock still in your mouth, you readjust your sitting position and slide a finger into your leggings to toy with your clit as you suck him off. You pump the section of his dick that didn’t fit into your mouth with your free hand and draw circles around your dripping heat. You alternate between deepthroating him and kitten-licking his shaft, placing soft kisses on the head. His eyes are screwed tightly shut and you feel his member begin to throb.

“Can you swallow my cum, baby?” He asks and you nod. His breathing gets shallower and shallower and his hands move to grab fistfuls of your hair, guiding your head over his member. A deep moan signifies he’s close, and a ‘fuuuuuck’ that passes his lips and echoes throughout the room sends his cum spurting to the back of your throat. You swallow the salty liquid and smile sweetly at him. He quickly regains his breath and bites his lip.

“Fuck, you were so hot, taking my cock like that. But it’s my turn to return the favour now, baby.” Your stomach twists in anticipation as Johnny pulls you up and kisses you deeply, the taste of his cum still dancing in your saliva. His tongue explores your mouth and your fingers weave into his hair to pull him closer to you. the sound of your lips smacking together fills the room and he points to the headboard. You crawl over to it and pull off your leggings, throwing them onto the pile of clothes that were discarded randomly on the floor. He ogles at your underwear, before his eyes fix on the growing wet spot on your panties. His fingers hook around your panties and pull them down to your ankles.

“You’re so wet. Did I do this to you?” He asks, eyes like a kid in a sweet shop. He runs a finger along your slick folds, making you start as he pushes a finger into you.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so tight.” You cover your mouth when you feel a loud moan bubbling in your throat. He inserts his middle finger into your heat as well, using his thumb to circle your clit. You throw your head back in pleasure, and Johnny begins to move his fingers in and out of you.

“Don’t cover your mouth, baby. I want to hear you.” You moan breathlessly and let out a shriek when Johnny licks your clit. Your hand flies to the back of his head to knot your fingers into his soft locks, the feeling of pleasure building and building in your abdomen. You feel your walls convulse around his fingers and he chuckles as he licks your clit over and over again, sending waves of pleasure throughout your body. He curls his fingers inside of you and you groan loudly, your breathing becoming shaky.

“Are you gonna cum? Am I gonna make you cum with just my fingers?” You purse your lips and nod, the ability to form words leaving you as waves of euphoria crash over and over you again and again.

“Johnny, oh fuck!” Your release crashes over you and you arch your back off of the bed. Johnny’s tongue skilfully laps up your essence and makes you shudder even more.

“Tell me, baby. What should I do to you next?” He asks you as he licks off the rest of your essence from his fingers. You bite your lip, watching him as he does so.

“Johnny… please fuck me,” You rasp.

“What was that, gorgeous?”

“Fuck me.” You know he registers what you say, but he scrunches his nose and chuckles darkly again.

“You’re gonna need to say that again.” He lets out a _tsk_. “Where are your manners?”

“Please, Johnny!” You cry out. “Please, fill me up with that huge cock of yours, I need to feel you!” That was all the affirmation he needed from you as he pushed into you, his size stretching your walls to the max. Whines and whimpers escape your lips as he pushes further and further in until he’s fully sheathed into you. He takes a few seconds to adjust himself to you, and for you to adjust to him, and he begins to move in and out of your heat. You groan loudly and rest your head against the headboard, watching as your stomach rises and falls as Johnny thrusts in and out of you. You meet eyes with him and he smirks confidently.

“You look so hot with me filling you up like that. God, I love watching my cock slide in and out of you, baby.” He leans down and takes your cheek in his large hand, kissing you deeply. His hands move down your body, one to cup your breasts and the other to circle your clit around. You moan into Johnny’s mouth, and he suddenly stops thrusting. He picks you up and, while he’s still inside you, sits down on the foot of the bed so that you’re straddling him.

“Oh, Johnny…” You bury your face in his shoulder as he thrusts upwards, into you, hitting your sweet spot over and over and over again until you’re a shaking mess on his dick. He bites down harshly on your shoulder, being sure to leave a mark there for you to remember him by tomorrow. You throw your head back and let out a moan, circling your hips on his dick, using his powerful thighs to support you as you fucked yourself on his lap. You bounce up and down on his huge member until your own legs gave out. Johnny’s arm loops around you and he turns around, laying you down onto the bed.

“You’re so good to me. Let me return the favour, baby. I’m gonna make you cum again.” Your arms fall away from his shoulders and rest just above your head as Johnny thrusts in and out of you, placing a hand over your stomach to feel his dick entering and exiting you as he thrusts. _So, Johnny has a bulge kink. Didn’t put it past him, to be honest._

“God, baby. You feel amazing. Are you close?” He asks you as his fingers tease your clit. You can barely form words at this point, affirming his question with a tumble of moans, groans and whimpers. Your legs felt shaky and you could feel the familiar sensation of a building orgasm deep in your abdomen. The combined feelings of Johnny hitting your sweet spot over and over again and his fingers toying with your sensitive clit was enough to bring you to your most intense orgasm yet. You cry out Johnny’s name, clawing at his powerful arms as your whole body shook and your walls convulsed around his cock.

“Shit, baby. I’m gonna cum-” You were too caught up in your own euphoria that you didn’t realise that he had pulled out of you and spilled his seed on your stomach. You prise your eyes open and meet Johnny’s gaze. He grabs a couple of tissues from the box that previously laid idle on the bedside table and wipes off his cum from your stomach.

“How many times have you jerked off here that you need a tissue box on your jet, Johnny?” He simply winks at you.

‘Don’t ask questions you don’t want answers to, baby.” He leans down to your face level and presses a kiss to your lips. You smile into the kiss and feel the same triumphant feeling spreading through your chest.

“Never thought I’d be joining the mile-high club on this trip, Johnny.”


	5. Chapter 5- Hendery

“So… You were in the hotel room, right?” A nod of your head is all Doyeon needs to confirm she’s on the right lines. You, her, Minhyuk and Eric were stood in a circle like a group of gossiping middle-aged women, the latter three trying to guess what happened with Johnny. Much unlike Kun and Dejun, you had developed a close friendship with both Jaehyun and Johnny after you had fucked. While both of them knew you were making your way through the List of Stolen Kisses and you only slept with them to get ahead, they both confided in you and were immensely thankful to you for being there- and, in Jaehyun’s case, salvage his opportunity to achieve his dream of getting into the national hockey team.

“Right. Then his dad called and we got interrupted.” Doyeon’s eyes narrow in confusion.

“But then, the only place you could have done it…” Eric and Minhyuk’s jaws both fall open in shock. Doyeon gasps, scandalised.

“The mile-high club?” Doyeon shrieks, attracting the attention of several businessmen and women, as well as their spouses and partners. Eric claps his hand over Doyeon’s mouth, your best friend still evidently shocked at the fact that you and Johnny had fucked on a plane. Then, as if on cue, Eunbin and her parents walk in.

Your friendship with Eunbin proved to be incredibly useful- not only to you- to your father. Him and Eunbin’s mother bonded over the two of you during a cricket match. Eunbin was just like her mother- laid-back, fun-loving and all-around a pleasure to be around. Both had the ability to light up a room with just their presences, and their gorgeous looks meant that they both turned heads wherever they went. Thanks to your friendship and your father’s knack for being persuasive, he managed to secure his and Taeyong’s father’s company the position of Kwon Investments’ new external financial supervisors financial supervisor. The event you were currently attending was being hosted in your father’s honour, something that he loved.

You, on the other hand, weren’t so much of a fan as many others were. Sure, you loved the dressing up and the complementary glasses of champagne, but the attention you got from being F/N L/N’s daughter was something you would trade for a walk to school without being hounded by paparazzi. The glitz and the glam were fun and all, but you valued your privacy.

“Speaking of the mile-high club, it seems like Mr Sex-on-legs is here too,” Minhyuk comments as he looks towards the grand double-doors no less than a few metres from where your little group was stood. You follow his gaze and your eyes land on the group who strode through the doors, attracting the attention of your group’s members. Johnny commanded attention from every single female in the room, including you. His strides were model-like and poised. Black tailored suit, matching black Oxfords and that same penetrating gaze that made you go weak at the knees.

He seemed to be accompanied by a small entourage, some faces you recognised. Jaehyun, Dejun and Taeyong followed Johnny, as well as one you didn’t know. He was handsome, but you were used to good looks in their group by now. His jet black hair fell perfectly just above his high cheekbones, dark brown eyes intense and attractive. He was built like a dancer, but the arrogance with which he carried himself told you otherwise.

“Huang Guanheng.” You look up at Eunbin, who smiles mischievously. You cock your head to the side.

“Hendery. The other guy you’re eye-fucking. Art student. He’s on the list, too. You may want to be careful with that one, though. He’s not as easy as the others, and he’s a bit of an asshole.”

“In what sense is he an asshole, Eunbin?” You ask your friend. She purses her lips and takes a sip of champagne.

“He’s fucking intelligent, I’ll tell you that. He could talk about the impact da Vinci had on the art world had for hours on end, but if you don’t match his intelligence he’ll lose interest faster than you can say _chiaroscuro_. Chances are he’ll know you’re going to come for him. Oh, look. Their little gaggle’s coming over.” You feel a hand on the small of your back and turn to face the owner of it. Taeyong simply smiles at you and lowers his hand. Your friends open out the circle, allowing Johnny to slip in between you and Doyeon.

“Good to see you, Johnny.” Taeyong looks from you to his tall friend, brow raised. Johnny simply smiles knowingly at you and gestures to the ice statue where all the champagne glasses were situated. You and him walk over together and you loop your arm through his as you make your way over to the sculpture.

“You haven’t told Taeyong about us yet, right?” He asks you after you’re both out of earshot of your group, stood by the champagne flutes and ice statue. Your eyes narrow a little.

“I haven’t had the chance to. Why, is there something wrong?” You ask him. Your friend shrugs and looks at your best friend. While on the outside it appeared he was deep in conversation with Dejun and Minhyuk, you could tell his mind was miles away. You wondered what he was thinking about, and only realised you were staring at him when he meets your gaze. You feel a blush fight its way up your cheeks and you avert your gaze to Johnny.

“He seemed off when Jaehyun was talking about you, and he’s been icy to him since,” Said Johnny. Your brows furrowed at that.

“Icy?” You ask your friend. Johnny inspects the champagne glass before he raises it to his lips and takes a small sip. His face screws up a little at the dryness of the golden liquid and sets the flute back down on the table.

“Yeah. He became really cold and closed off after Jaehyun broke the news about you and him bumping uglies. Barely speaks to him now. You’re _sure_ you guys are just friends?” He asks you. You turn to face Taeyong, who, unsurprisingly enough, is watching you and Johnny like a hawk.

“Yeah. I am. Taeyong and I… we’re just friends. There’s no way we could ever be anything more.” You feel a pang in your chest at your own words. Johnny looks you up and down in disbelief and picks up the glass of champagne. He takes another sip and his nose wrinkles again, evidently deciding he’s not the biggest fan of the Veuve-Clicquot champagne Eunbin’s mother was in love with.

“Never?” Johnny scoffs a little. “Yeah. Something in your voice tells me that’s not the case. Especially from Taeyong’s perspective.” You bite your lip. You felt uncomfortable talking about yourself. Besides, you knew that you and Taeyong could never be anything more than friends. As sad as that made you feel. You pick up a glass and take a long sip of the golden liquid. Eager to divert the subject, you turn to Johnny.

“How are your parents, Johnny?” He sighs and mirrors your action, taking a long sip from the champagne flute, despite him not liking the taste. He downs the contents of the flute in one, face screwing up as he swallows. A pang of guilt goes off in your stomach.

“I guess that answers my question. I’m sorry.” He shrugs.

“Oh well, what can you do? At least they haven’t cut me off. If they had, I would be in the same suit that I wore when we went to Venice together last week.” You look him up and down. Over the years, you had developed something of a knack for identifying designer suits by the brand and tailor as a result of attending so many of these events. Although the suit Johnny is wearing looked very similar to the one he wore in Venice, you knew it wasn’t. When the light hit it, it appeared more on the navy side as opposed to the jet black one he wore when you attended the gala together.

“That’s not the same suit?” You tease and his mouth falls open in mock offence. You giggle at him and he rolls his eyes at you. You and him re-join the group of your friends, and you find yourself zoning out a little as the conversation made its way to gossip, yet again. You sip idly at your champagne, feeling Taeyong’s intense eyes on your cheek. You glance at him momentarily to catch him staring. When he notices you’ve caught onto him, he drops his gaze. _What is with him?_

“Y/N, a group of us are gonna go outside for a smoke. You coming?” You notice that both Dejun and Hendery are making their way outside, and Doyeon seems to be walking with them. You nod at Eunbin and walk outside with her and Jaehyun.

“God, did you see the way Taeyong was looking at Johnny when you guys were talking? Jesus, if looks could kill.” Eunbin chuckles at Jaehyun as you walk out of the ballroom, down a long corridor and out to the side entrance. Jaehyun walks a little ahead of you and Eunbin, and you follow him outside to where Dejun and Hendery are. Dejun looks you up and down, brow twitching. You simply smile warmly at him and he hands you a cigarette and a lighter. You hold your hair out of the way as he lights it and take a long drag from it. Unlike Johnny and Jaehyun you hand’t spoken to Dejun since the two of you had fucked. He would merely nod at you whenever you passed him in the corridor, never anything more.

“And you are…?” To say there was a hint of arrogance in Hendery’s voice would be a gross understatement. Immediately, you knew what he was like, and how you would have to play your cards differently with him than with Johnny and Jaehyun if you were going to successfully tick his name off of the list.

“Y/N. You must be Guanheng,” You reply. He stills at the mention of his birth name.

“Hendery.” His response was curt. Demanding. You exhale, the cloud of smoke dissipating into the cool night air.

“Right. Hen-der-y.” You enunciate every syllable, fighting a challenging smirk. You pass the cigarette to Eunbin, who takes a drag from it. Hendery looks you up and down again, taking in your outfit, makeup and everything about you.

“I’m surprised your father would let you buy a Maticevski dress.” You feel a smirk creep up your lips.

“He said it was a special occasion. The other dresses I have just wouldn’t do.”

“You’re an Art student?” You ask him.

“Am I the only guy here you haven’t fucked?” You sneer at him.

“Christ. People told me you were an ass, but I didn’t expect slut-shaming. Low blow. It’s my body, I can do anything I want with it.” Hendery returns your expression with a shit-eating grin.

“I’m surprised you managed to get Kun and Johnny. Jaehyun… I expected.” The hockey captain’s jaw ticks.

“You must have some serious charm.” You smile pleasantly at him, despite the mounting feeling of disgust towards the boy stood in front of you.

“I won’t lie. When Eunbin told me you were on the List, I was shocked.” A confident smirk appears on his face.

“You must give all the underdogs hope that they too might make it some day.” Hendery chokes on the smoke he inhales and coughs to get rid of it. Dejun, Jaehyun and Doyeon let out a laugh, and Eunbin’s mouth forms an ‘o’. Hendery throws you a death-stare.

“I don’t know what Taeyong sees in her.” Your smile drops.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard. Why would he-” Hendery gets cut off by Dejun clearing his throat loudly.

“I think you should shut your mouth right about now, Huang” Dejun warns his friend, who looks you up and down again. Hendery visibly stiffens when Dejun calls him by his last name, and he does as his friend says. Your eyes narrow.

“What?” An awkward silence descends between your group and you sigh.

“Thanks for making it awkward, Hendery.” You finish the cigarette and stamp it out beneath your Louboutins.

“I’ll see you guys around.” You walk back inside, and decide you need time to clear your head. Instead of making a right to go back to the main ballroom, you turn left and head up the stairs. It was notably quieter, the click clack of your heels against the hardwood floor the only sound you could hear. You wander out onto the balcony and put down your still-full champagne glass. The night air was cool, cool enough to rouse goosebumps on your skin. You look up, admiring the shimmery blanket of stars that adorned the velvety black cloak of the night.

_What did Hendery mean about Taeyong? What’s with him? Why is he acting so cold to Jaehyun, to the point where Johnny didn’t tell him about what happened on the flight back from Venice because of the risk it posed to his friendship with him? Does Taeyong really feel more for you than just platonic friendship?_

“Penny for your thoughts, gorgeous?” You hear a voice behind you, the sound of which makes you start a little. You turn around to face Hendery and glower at him.

“Why would I confide in you? All you seem to want to do is slut-shame me.” You turn back around and take a sip from your champagne glass. You hear him approach you and you feel goosebumps appear on your skin.

“I’m sorry about that, it was really shitty of me.” Your eyes narrow. For some odd reason, his apology made your heart flutter. You guess that he doesn’t tend to apologise often, so you decide to milk it.

“It was shitty of you. Who are you to tell me what I can and can’t do with my body?” He glares at you again and your mock-serious expression dissolves into a cheeky smile.

“I’m just messing with you. But still. Don’t slut-shame. Especially when you’re a fuckboy, it’s incredibly hypocritical.” You smile sweetly at him and he rolls his eyes. You turn back around and look back up at the stars. Hendery moves so he’s stood next to you, and you find your eyes wander to him. He cocks his head to the side and searches your face.

“You’re quite pretty,” He comments. You feel your cheeks heat up at his compliment and fight the smile creeping up your lips.

“What? It’s true.” You push your tongue into your cheek.

“Is that how you get into girls’ pants? Charming them?” He smirks and looks down, hair falling in front of his face.

“Depends. Is it working?” He jokes. Your eyes narrow very slightly at him and a cheeky smile forms on his face. You look back out over the balcony, to the houses that lie beyond the hedged fence. You feel Hendery’s arm slip around your waist as you look out into the houses. Mansions and manors, each one exuding more luxury than its neighbour.

“Want to go somewhere?” Hendery’s voice snaps you out of your thoughts. You turn to look at him and feel a spark at the junction of your thighs at his question. Without thinking you nod your head. That small nod was all the affirmation he needed to wrap his hand around yours and pull you away from the balcony. Surprisingly enough, Hendery walks slowly to let you keep up with him. You thought that he would be one to walk quickly and leave you tottering behind him in the heels you had mercilessly chosen to wear tonight.

“Y/N?” You hear a voice behind you that stops both you and Hendery in your tracks. You turn around slowly, pangs of adrenaline making your heart stutter. Stood no more then five metres away from you was that same candy-floss haired boy that you had been trying so hard to avoid tonight. He looked angelic. His hair was slicked back, and his eyes were intense. The moonlight cast a soft glow onto his high cheekbones and enhanced his already god-like features.

Taeyong, much like everyone attending, was dressed to the nines. Savile-Row tailored suit, spun-silk shirt and Salvatore Ferragamo shoes. He looked breathtaking.

“T-Taeyong.” His eyes wander to your hand, the hand that Hendery was still holding. You shoot Hendery an apologetic glance as you drop your hand from his.

“Can we talk?” He asks you, voice tense. All at once the atmosphere morphs from relaxed to tense as he uttered those three words. Hendery shuffles forwards to whisper in your ear,

“I’ll see you at school. Get my number from Doyeon.” He presses a soft, feather-like kiss to your cheek before walking off. You don’t turn to watch him leave, eyes fixed on Taeyong. All you hear is Hendery’s receding footsteps clicking against the hardwood floors, gradually fading into nothing.

Pin-drop silence followed Hendery’s exit.

You feel a stone drop into the pit of your stomach as Taeyong’s intense eyes fix on your own. Anger wasn’t an expression that normally crossed his face, so when you saw it you knew you were in deep shit with him, in spite of the fact that you weren’t entirely sure of the reason.

“Can I help you with something, Taeyong?” You ask him, wincing slightly at the echoing of your voice around the corridor. He takes several steps forwards and you feel another surge of adrenaline pulse through you. Your feet were rooted in place. No matter how hard you willed them to move, they refused to listen.

“I thought you were trying to cross Johnny off the List.” Your eyes narrow.

“I already did. Why do you need to know?” His gaze softens very slightly and you regret the bitter tone of voice you adopted as soon as the words you spoke left your mouth.

“I don’t think you should see the List through to the end. Believe it or not, I’m concerned about you. I know you need to show yourself that you’ve changed after what happened with Yeongguk…” You didn’t hear anything else after his name left Taeyong’s lips. You thought you were stronger than this. You thought you’d at least be able to not flinch whenever you heard his name.

But that wasn’t the case. You felt your mind close off when you heard his name, the words that had left a permanent scar etched into your conscience suddenly creating a wave surging with pain and anger and embarrassment rushing all over your body. Taeyong of all people should know that you can’t bear to hear his name. Your fists clench at your sides.

“Shut up, Taeyong.” Your lips move before your brain can stop them. He does as you say, shocked into silence by your retort. He sucks in a breath, and presses on. You knew you needed to hear this, but you hated it.

“Y/N, you’re going to end up getting hurt. These guys aren’t the kind of people you want to catch feelings for. You may be friends with Johnny and Jaehyun, but they’ll end up breaking your heart, one way or another.” You scoff. How Taeyong could talk so lowly of people on a list that he himself was on was beyond you.

“Can you really talk, Taeyong? Need I remind you that you’re on the List, too? I’m not stupid. I don’t fall for fuckboys.” The sarcastic edge in your voice hurt both you and him, and you could see that hurt written all over his face. His gaze lowered and he took his bottom lip between his teeth. He sighs deeply, basking in the tense silence that had descended between the two of you. Your breathing was heavy and you could feel your blood boiling. Taeyong had no right to tell you that you should stop. You could handle yourself.

“So everything you do with the guys on the List doesn’t matter?” He asks, voice low. You nod in affirmation at him. He looks up at you, eyes guarded.

“So if I do this, it means nothing?”

“If you do what?” He strides towards you and cups your face in his hands. He leans down and presses a deep kiss to your lips. You were stunned. So stunned it took you a second to react to him. Your arms instinctively draped over his shoulders and you kissed him back, passion and tension all tangled up within.

Taeyong presses you up against the wall and kisses you deeply, his tongue intertwining with yours like a choreographed dance. Your hands weave into his hair, pulling him in closer to you. He pulls away slightly and kisses down your jaw, attacking your neck, your collarbone, your shoulder. You couldn’t get enough of him. No one made your heart race like he did, no one made you weak at the knees like he did. Taeyong’s hands wander south as he kisses you, tongues swirling together in a battle for dominance. He hoists you up and you wrap your legs around his waist. You could feel the tight fabric of your dress straining against you as you wrapped your legs around him, but at that point, you didn’t really care.

“Tae…” You whine. Then he pulls away from you completely, leaving you breathless and in shock. He gently removes your arms from around his shoulders and steps away from you. Your lipstick had transferred slightly onto his mouth, and a little around the corners.

“You said it yourself, Y/N. It means nothing.” He straightens out his suit and runs a hand through his now-dishevelled hair. He begins to walk away from you, then turns back.

“You want to go through with the List? Fine. Hendery seems to be interested in you. Chances are Doyeon will tell him your normal hangout spot of underneath the oak tree in the furthest corner of the cricket pitches. You two will fuck, then you’ll move on. Your actions are robotic. I just happened to be stupid enough to think you were being genuine when we reconnected.” He walks away from you.

“Tae!” He doesn’t turn back, despite your calling of his name. You feel a weight in your chest. You had left a huge dent in your friendship with Taeyong because you felt the need to prove to yourself that you weren’t the girl Yeongguk made you out to be at your previous school. All because you were too self-obsessed to realise that Taeyong would be able to make you feel like that regardless. Whether that would have been as a friend or something more, you wished you could take back the past ten minutes.

Days after the confrontation you had with him, Taeyong avoided you like the plague. He would get to school earlier than you and leave later. You’d try to track him down, but he’d never be where people said he was. You wanted to apologise to him. To try and explain to him that you needed to do this for yourself. To heal the scar that Yeongguk had left you with. To get your confidence back.

Every night when you lay in bed, you could still feel his lips on yours. His hands on your body. Thinking about it set your skin alight and you bit your lip to suppress that emotion. No one had made you feel like Taeyong did. He knew where to kiss. He responded to your body. He knew how to make you feel good. No matter how hard you tried, even you couldn’t make yourself feel the way he did. Taeyong knew what he was doing, and you’re sure he wanted to make you well aware of that.

You’re sure that your friends sensed there was something off about you. Doyeon and Sanha both constantly asked if you were alright, something you’d respond to with a small smile that didn’t quite reach your eyes. You didn’t quite realise just how much of an impact not interacting with Taeyong would have on you until you were without him. You missed his laugh, his smile.

_Ping!_

You’re snapped out of your daze by your phone. The surrounding students lift their heads and tut quietly at you as you mutter an apology, reaching to switch it onto silent. It lights up and you see the notification from Hendery. _Hendery_. You had gotten so caught up in your turmoil with Taeyong that you had almost forgotten about the sharp-tongued Art student that had caught your eye at the event a few days prior.

**Hendery: I hadn’t heard from you in a while, I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about me.**

There was a bittersweet feeling in the pit of your stomach. On the one hand, you were flattered that Hendery was sparing you a thought. On the other hand, you knew that this was the reason you and Taeyong were fighting. A pang of guilt rushed through you.

**Hendery: Stay late today, we should catch up. Meet by your normal hangout spot.**

You look to your right at the nearly-finished stack of Applied Maths questions you were yet to get through, and decided that you deserved a break. You check the time, displayed proudly on the hands of your Audemars Piguet watch as 3.56pm. You finish off the question you were working on before Hendery had messaged you and head out of the library, in the direction of the oak tree you normally sat under with Doyeon and Eunbin.

You crossed the quad, ignoring the glances of the remaining students who had also chosen to stay late. You knew what they all thought of you. They all thought you were just trying to fuck your way around the school’s hottest, but it didn’t really matter to you what they thought. You held your head high and kept your eyes focused ahead of you.

A light breeze kicked up. You were thankful that the weather was no longer bitterly cold, rather a milder temperature. You liked to think of it as too warm for your Canada Goose, yet not warm enough for a simple overcoat. You lifted your shoulders to shroud your Burberry-scarf-adorned neck from the cold and picked up your pace to warm yourself up a little.

As you make your way towards the tree, you feel more and more doubts creep into your mind. _Why are you doing this? No one’s making you do it. Nobody knows what Yeongguk said to you here. It doesn’t matter. Is there even any point in carrying on with this?_

You snap yourself out of the spiral. You are _Y/N fucking L/N_. You’re intelligent. Quick-witted. Gorgeous. You could achieve anything you set your mind to, and it just so happened that you had set your mind to being crowned the one person who had been able to actually complete the List of Stolen Kisses. You added more sway to your hips and engaged your core as you walked, posture straightening out to match that of a model as you approached the oak tree. As expected, Hendery was leaning against the sturdy trunk, gazing nonchalantly at his phone and scrolling through his social media.

He looked visibly more relaxed than what he did at the party on the weekend. He still managed to look like the uniform was made for him and looked effortless in everything he did. You watch him for another couple of seconds before clearing your throat to get his attention. He looks you up and down, taking in your figure.

“You came.” There was relief in his voice, and you were instantly put at ease by just how laid-back he appeared. The thought of Hendery worrying that you wouldn’t turn up was endearing, but you had to remember to stay focused, Taeyong’s words ringing in your head, your mind repeating them over and over like a mantra. _These guys will break your heart if you fall for them._

“You’re surprised that I did,” You fire back, something that makes the corner of his lip quirk up. You watch as he sits down on the grass and shuffle towards him when he beckons you over.

“I won’t bite you, baby. Well, not unless you want me to.” You find yourself giggling a little and sit on the grass next to him. He moves a little so that his hand is positioned just behind your butt and you lean in towards him. He looks you up and down, a smirk on his face.

“Let’s catch up, then?” You move away from him and direct your gaze out to the expanse of Whitewater’s playing fields.

“Enlighten me, gorgeous. What did you and Lee Taeyong talk about when I left? You both looked pretty frazzled when you walked back into the main hall. I had half a mind to ask you what had happened, but I guessed you weren’t in a talking mood.” Your mind explodes with the images of what had happened that night, and you find yourself suddenly feeling hot at the memory of Taeyong’s lips on yours.

“Oh… uh, not much. He was wondering where I’d gone, and why I was with you.” The corner of Hendery’s lip quirks up as he looks you up and down.

“There’s something you’re not telling me,” Hendery jeers, and you scoff lightly.

“Why should I? You haven’t given me a chance to trust you with my feelings, have you?” Hendery’s brow rises at your comment. He blinks once, twice. Then lets out a laugh.

“What?” You ask him, voice flat.

“Oh, nothing. Does Taeyong feel threatened by me?” You roll your eyes, careful not to stroke Hendery’s ego any more than what you had previously just by telling him a half-truth about Taeyong.

“Why would he?” Hendery looks at you blankly, searching your face for an indication that you were joking with him.

“You really don’t see it?” Your eyes narrow at Hendery, who simply shrugs at you, a smirk playing on his lips. He looks away from you, out onto the playing fields.

“Well, it seems like his little thing for you is at its end, anyway.” Your eyes narrow slightly at Hendery, who jerks his chin in the direction of the pavilion. You follow his gaze to the boy and the girl stood inside, both of whom are seeming to edge closer to one another. You couldn’t make out her face because she was angled slightly away from your view, but you knew that the girl was pretty. She had hazel hair that was diligently styled into silky waves and was only half a head shorter than the boy she was with.

What made your chest ache wasn’t her, though. It was the unmistakeable candy floss-haired boy she was stood opposite. Once again, Taeyong looked stunning, even in just his uniform he managed to look good. His eyes were fixed on the girl, and you felt a stake drive through your heart as he leaned in to kiss her. His arms wrapped around her waist and hers draped over his shoulders.

_That should be me._

You could feel a swarm of negative emotions bubbling within your stomach. You couldn’t think, your mind felt like TV static. Fuzzy. You couldn’t explain why you felt like that. You had kept on telling yourself that you and Taeyong would never be anything more than friends, but when you see him kissing another girl you feel your blood boil.

“You okay, Y/N?” Hendery asks, genuine concern in his face. Your mind comes crashing back to reality. You and Taeyong weren’t an item. You couldn’t be getting jealous of that girl if you and Taeyong never even dated. _So what was this feeling in your belly?_

You mask your expression of hurt with a smile at Hendery and you nod. He studies your face for a couple of seconds before his brow quirks up. You were eager to divert the attention off of yourself and sit a little straighter.

“What did you want to show me that night?” Hendery looks surprised at your question. Thankfully, he appears to catch on to the fact that you didn’t want to talk about Taeyong anymore. He stands.

“Reminds me. let’s go.” Your eyes narrow in confusion. He holds his hand out for you to take. He pulls you up and you catch him glance in Taeyong’s direction. You follow his gaze and spot the pink-haired boy staring at the two of you. Hendery cups your face in his hand and tilts your head to face him.

“Want to give him a show?” He asks and you find yourself nodding. You needed to prove to Taeyong that him being with another girl didn’t affect you. No sooner had you nodded your head than Hendery’s lips were on yours. He kissed you with such fervour you were pushed backwards against the oak tree. His hands settle on your waist and he positions his right leg between your thighs. You act on instinct, rutting your core against his thigh, desperate to generate friction. Hendery snickers into the kiss and your tongues dance together, each trying to best the other. Hendery pins your hands against the tree trunk and interlinks his fingers with yours, making your heart race. He kisses down your neck and sucks on your sweet spot, pulling away with a _pop_.

“Let’s go.” He takes your hand and pulls you back in the direction of the main school building. You look into the pavilion as you and Hendery walk past, and lock eyes with Taeyong. His expression was unreadable, a mixture of jealousy and anger twisted his mouth into a frown and that same intense gaze was prominent in his eyes.

Hendery pulled you to the front of the school and placed a phone call. A few seconds later, a sleek black Jaguar with tinted windows pulls up to the entrance. Hendery opens the door for you and you slide in. He clambers in next to you and says something to the driver in Mandarin. The drive was silent, but not the awkward kind. The two of you seemed to be so caught up in your thoughts that you didn’t speak to one another. When you arrived, the driver opened the door for you. You get out, thanking the man with a slight bow of your head.

You look up and stifle a gasp. In front of you was an ornate mural. Rainbow whorls of paint covered the entire wall, with two penetrating eyes staring straight into your soul painted onto the whorls of paint. It was beautiful. Your eyes wander to the corner, the Chinese characters黄冠亨 intricately painted in the iris of the left eye. The ocean blue the artist used to inscribe his signature is barely visible against the azure hue of the iris.

“You painted this?” Hendery nods and looks up at it, eyes glinting with pride.

“Wow. I- I don’t even know what to say.”

“Don’t tell anyone it’s me. I’d rather not spend my twenties in jail.” You snicker and turn back to look at the artwork. Hendery places his hands on your shoulders and his chin on the top of your head. His hands wander lower, until they’re placed on your waist.

“What’s the significance of the eyes, Hendery?” You ask him and he draws his hands away from your waist to take you by the hand again. You walk through the streets of Camden hand-in-hand, stopping at an art shop about a five-minute walk from where the mural was.

“It’s a representation of the society we live in today. Especially in London, what with the mass surveillance of every citizen with access to the internet. We’re constantly being watched. Everything we do gets watched and scrutinised by everyone around us, and it’s such a dangerous culture. People losing who they are because they’re so obsessed with what others think of them. I painted the mural as a reminder that we’re being watched wherever we go, and to mock the people who get off on criticising others.” You could hear the passion in Hendery’s voice as he spoke, something that made a warmth spread through your chest.

“You’re a talented artist, Hendery.” You turn around to face him, and a sad smile appears on his face. He appears nostalgic, as the smile on his face turns from sad to fond.

“My mum always told me that I should pursue art, she knew I had a raw talent for it.” He looks up at the mural.

“Those are my mother’s eyes. I paint them on every mural I create. Her eyes keep me grounded. My raison d’etre, so to speak. Growing up I had a very close relationship with my mother. She was always the one watching over me and making sure I was happy and cared for. As you can imagine it was quite the shock for me when she passed away. I liked to paint her eyes because the gaze reminds me of home. I’m thankful to be able to find home in my mother, as I know a lot of people aren’t able to.” You mirror his fond expression and take his hand in yours.

“That’s beautiful, Hendery.” The corner of his mouth quirks up and he smiles down at you. His eyes dart over your face, settling after a couple of seconds on your lips. Time stood still. You looked at Hendery’s lips and your tongue darted out of your mouth to wet your lips. Hendery inches towards you, face getting closer and closer to yours.

“That’s him!” You hear a male voice shout to your right. You turn on instinct and see two police officers stood at the top of the road, pointing at Hendery. They both take off, running towards you with surprising speed. It takes you a little while to realise that Hendery is pulling you down the road, and you zone back in and run alongside him. The two of you sprint down the residential roads and you follow behind Hendery as you try and lose the two officers. He turns right and carries on running down the road, you tailing behind him. Your heart was pounding and you could feel the adrenaline coursing through your veins. Hendery took a left into a slip road and pulls you behind a large skip. The two of you crouch behind it and you peek out of the corner of it. You see the two officers stop running and hear both of them curse loudly, under the impression that you and Hendery had gotten away.

You breathe a sigh of relief and lean back against the skip. Hendery lets out a small giggle, then snorts. You both begin to laugh and laugh until your sides hurt. You rest your head on Hendery’s shoulder, and look up into his eyes. He leans down and gently presses his lips to yours.

The kiss was soft, gentle, careful. A complete contrast to the possessive kiss he gave you in front of Taeyong. Surprisingly, this one made your heart race more than the rough one did. He cupped your cheeks with his hands and you manoeuvre yourself so you’re now straddling him. You grind yourself down on his crotch and feel him snicker into the kiss as you rut yourself against him to generate friction between your core and his manhood. His hands wander to your butt and he guides your hips over his hardening crotch, the sensation sending sparks coursing through your body. He kisses down your neck and you feel shivers run down your spine. You felt more on edge with Hendery than what you had with the others. You found yourself anticipating his every move, desperate to know what he would do next. You couldn’t get enough of him.

But, of course, your phone had to start ringing before things could escalate. You pull it out of your jacket pocket and look at the caller, a sigh escaping your lips when you see your father’s name on the screen. You open the Messages app and send him a text.

**_Sorry! I’ll be back home in just a bit_ ϑ**

“Damn, I’ve got to go.” Hendery pouts at you and you sigh at him. He pulls out his own phone and dials a number, speaking to whoever was on the line in Mandarin. You get up off of him and help him up, dusting off your uniform as you do so. He wraps his fingers around your wrist and pulls you to the front of the alleyway, into the awaiting Jaguar.

“Can I have your address?” You nod at Hendery and recite your street name and house number to the driver. The driver nods and pushes a button. The partition begins to roll up and you find yourself struck with an odd sense of déjà vu. As soon as the partition was closed Hendery’s lips were on yours, attacking your neck. He sucked dark purple marks into your skin, ones that were only just concealed by your shirt. Giggles and whimpers escaped your lips as he did so, and you found your hands weaving into his hair. He kissed his way back up to your mouth, tongue dancing with yours, battling for dominance.

The car brakes and you look out of the tinted mirror. You were home. A sigh escapes your lips and you wrap your hand around the back of Hendery’s neck, pulling him into a deep kiss in goodbye. Your heart flutters as you readjust your hair and your shirt when you step out of the car. Hendery waves goodbye from the window and you watch the car pull off and disappear down your road. You walk up to your house and unlock the door, kick off your clunky school shoes, call out a ‘hello’ to your father and traipse upstairs to your room.

“Y/N, can you come down, please?” You hear your father call and you release a breath in annoyance. You did love your father dearly, but there were times that you just needed to be alone with your thoughts. To figure out what you needed to do in terms of schoolwork, how you were going to tick Hendery off the List and make up with Taeyong. You walk back downstairs and enter the kitchen, stopping in your tracks when you see that your father has a guest.

When you laid eyes on him, you felt your heart rate pick up, and the blood drain from your face.

He stood in your kitchen with his hands in his pockets in his default pose of ‘model’, larger than fucking life, with his cotton-candy hair falling perfectly. He runs a hand through his tresses, intense eyes meeting yours. Your own eyes narrow at him slightly, silently questioning why he was currently stood in your kitchen and not off sucking face with the girl you had previously seen him with.

You knew it was hypocritical of you to think like that, especially because you had been running around Central London playing tonsil tennis with Hendery a mere ten minutes prior to you arriving home. But seeing Taeyong stood in your kitchen sent pangs of fierce jealousy resonating through your chest. It should have been you with him, not that girl.

“Yeah, Dad?” You break eye-contact with Taeyong and look at your father, fighting hard to keep your face neutral. As mad and upset as you were with both yourself and him, you couldn’t let him know you were feeling that way. Your father wore the same expression as you, neutral.

“I’ll be going out for dinner with Taeyong’s parents tonight, and they suggested that you and Taeyong have a night in together.” He looks from you to Taeyong, a satisfied smile on his face.

“I remember how close you two were before we left. It would be good for you guys to catch up. I’ll be back late. Have a good night, you two.” He pats Taeyong on the back and gives you a quick hug before leaving the kitchen. You hear the door shut as he leaves, and the silence that descends between you and Taeyong is so tense that you could cut it with a knife. You purse your lips and walk to the sink to pour yourself and Taeyong a glass of water. You set it down in front of him and massage your temples.

“You do realise you can go home, right? If you don’t want to be here you can leave,” You say curtly, focusing your gaze on the fruit bowl.

“Do you want me to leave?” He fires back.

“I never said that. If you listened, you’ll have noticed that I said if you want to leave, you can,” You retort.

“What makes you think I want to leave?” Your voice catches in your throat. He was right. He hadn’t done anything to make you think he wanted to leave. He picks up the glass of water and takes a sip, dark gaze never leaving yours.

“I guess I have some explaining to do,” He says after he sets the glass back down. You take three deep breaths in an effort to calm your heart. You couldn’t afford to spiral out of control in the face of your best friend.

“Go on.” A hint of the anger you were feeling seeps into your voice and Taeyong flinches.

“Okay. I deserved that. The girl you saw me with earlier… She wants to complete the List of Stolen Kisses too.” Another surge of anger pulses through your veins, but you manage to keep yourself calm and collected.

“She doesn’t have half your persistence and resilience so I doubt she’ll ever get close to where you’re at now. But she decided to start with me.” You felt your heart sink at that. You thought Taeyong would talk to you about the kiss you shared, not about that girl. You knew that was the main cause of conflict within your heart, so you decided to confront him about it.

“And the kiss?” A nervous smile forms on Taeyong’s lips, and he looks at the floor.

“It was a mistake. Can we just forget about it and go back to normal?” You bite the inside of your cheek. You couldn’t lie, it did hurt when Taeyong said the kiss didn’t really mean anything. But you were more than thankful that you got your best friend back.

“Y-Yeah. Don’t ever go cold on me like that again, I don’t know if I’ll be able to take it if there’s a next time.” You clutch your heart and mockingly rest against the table, eliciting a chuckle from Taeyong. He pulls you in for a hug and you breathe in his scent of vanilla. It was comforting, and it felt like home. You untangle yourself from his arms and take a sip from the glass of water you had poured yourself.

“Have you got stuff to do tonight?” You ask him and he nods, gesturing to the bag that was left against the wall in the hallway.

“I got set a Classics essay, and I have a couple other things to sort out with my Literature coursework.” You lead him into the dining room and he starts to lay out his things. You go and retrieve your things from your room and bring them back downstairs to work with Taeyong. You both sit in silence, only every so often exchanging a quick ‘how do you spell receive?’ or ‘does this sentence even make sense?’. You could feel that the energy in the room was different. No matter how hard you tried to ignore it, that kiss affected you more than you thought it would.

_Ping!_

You pick up your phone and look at your screen, heart fluttering when you see the notification from Hendery.

**Hendery: You busy on Saturday?**

You glance up at Taeyong who, thankfully enough, seems engrossed in an essay he was writing. You quickly type out a reply to Hendery and send it.

**_To Hendery: No, I don’t think so. How come?_ **

**Hendery: Dejun’s throwing a party and I want you to be my plus-one. Wear a dress and I’ll see you there. Don’t worry, you won’t be alone. Your friends will be there too.**

_Huh. So he seems to have all his bases covered._

“Are you going to Dejun’s?” You ask Taeyong. He looks up from his laptop and nods. He pushes his glasses up and goes back to looking at his laptop screen. The silence descended again, but this time it was more comfortable and you go back to your work. You had forgotten how well you and Taeyong worked together, only coming to realise when you look at the pages of notes you had written and the stack of revision questions you had done. Almost every item on your to-do list had been checked and you found yourself smiling at your achievement.

“You nearly finished, Tae? We can order pizza if you want.” He nods and stretches, stifling a yawn as he does so. The word cute runs through your mind as he covers his mouth and ruffles his hair, and it takes everything you have to not utter the word out loud. He pushes the chair back and stands up, stretching again. This time, his back makes a crack sound and he lets out a sigh of relief. You do the same and walk out of the dining room to the kitchen.

“Can we watch a film or something?” Taeyong whines. You gesture to your cinema room and Taeyong smiles and claps his hands excitedly like a child.

“Choose a film, I’m going to change.” You loosen your tie and walk upstairs. You don’t bother to shut your door behind you as you discard your shirt and toss it onto your bed. Little did you know Taeyong had walked upstairs to ask you how to switch on the lights in your cinema room so he could see what he was doing. He was glued to the spot, eyes darting over your figure. You definitely weren’t the shy, quiet girl he had a crush on all that time ago. He felt his pants tightening as his bulge fought to break free of its restraints. The head in his pants was screaming at him to walk over to you, bend you over the bed and fuck you senseless until you couldn’t walk, but he knew he couldn’t. You were his best friend, for god’s sake. But he did have to get rid of the problem in his pants.

You were completely unaware of Taeyong standing outside your bedroom door as you hummed a tune to yourself and pulled your pyjama top over your body and wiggled off your school skirt. He watched as you tie your hair up into a bun and stretched. As you turn around, Taeyong makes it look like he was just coming up the stairs.

“You good, Tae? You look a bit rattled.” Taeyong swallows hard and tries to focus on everything but his throbbing member. He nods dumbly at your question and clears his throat a little.

“I-uh… I wanted to know where the light switches were in your cinema room.” You feel a smile creep its way up your lips and walk out of your room to show Taeyong where the light switch was. the two of you spent the rest of the night laughing at Taeyong’s poor choice of a movie. You knew he was a sucker for old-style films, but nothing could have prepared you for the god-awful special effects of the 1981 Clash of the Titans film. You knew Taeyong was a sucker for old films, but you couldn’t take it seriously. Every so often, you’d catch yourself stealing a glance at him. How the light from the television screen illuminated his features and highlighted the serene expression he wore on his face. He looked at peace, and that made you feel at peace, too.

“It’s hard to believe but the film is better than just staring at me.” He glances in your direction and smirks at your shocked expression. You feel your cheeks heat up as you fumble for an excuse. There wasn’t a way to describe his expression at that time- you could tell he was just teasing you, but there was something about his expression that made you think he was enjoying your staring. His lips curled up into a smirk and he pulled you into a hug. You took in a breath, trying to calm the erratic thumping of your heart. You looked up at Taeyong and noticed that he was now focused on the film on the screen, evidently unaware of the effect he was having on you.

In the dim light of the cinema room, Taeyong’s features were illuminated by the light from the television screen. He wore a content expression on his face as he rubbed circles on your back. You look away and back to the television screen. You let your thoughts wander to the sensation of Taeyong’s lips on yours. How he knew what you wanted. He kissed you like you were the only girl he had eyes for. How he tasted like a mixture of the Veuve-Clicquot champagne and a mint. How he ignited a fire inside you that you couldn’t quench on your own.

By the time you had finished the movie, the pizza had arrived. You sat opposite Taeyong as you tore into the pizza, chatting amicably about anything and everything. You had forgotten how easily the conversation had flowed when you were with Taeyong. Be it about classical Italian literature or the ethics of genetic manipulation, he was knowledgeable in any topic. You could laugh along with him about the time he got his head stuck in a chair when you were at primary school together, or when you were so good at hide-and-seek that not even the teachers could find you.

“I remember the teachers just… losing their minds trying to find where you were. They thought something had happened to you. Like, something bad. Imagine their relief when I found you quietly reading in the boiler room.” A nostalgic smile crosses your lips as the memory of Taeyong’s sigh of relief plays in your mind. You take another bite of your pizza slice, heart fluttering when you remember that the first thing Taeyong did when he found you was to hug you tightly.

You didn’t realise it then, but the care and concern Taeyong had for you really did run deep. Little did your best friend know that the feeling was mutual. When he got his head stuck in that chair, you thought it was the end of the world. You thought your best friend would have to live the rest of his life with a chair around his neck. When you were five, that concern took form in you asking the teachers how he’d be able to go to the bathroom with a chair in the way, and how he would be able to sit at the table to eat. You were the one the teachers sent to the kitchens to ask for butter to try and get Taeyong’s head back out of the chair, and you were there for him to squeeze your hand as the teachers tried to tug him out.

“Thank you, Tae,” You say suddenly. His brows furrow a little at you.

“What for?” He replies.

“Just… thanks for being you.”

For the week leading up to Dejun’s party, it was the only topic of conversation on the lips of your friends. You would spend your free periods with Hendery in the far-flung corners of the library, although you would always stop him before he got carried away, telling him to wait until Saturday. You could tell he was getting a little impatient, but it only sweetened the dessert for Dejun’s party. You had decided that, because you lived closest to him, you would catch a ride with Minhyuk to the party. Your friend was more than happy to ride with you, much to your relief. You knew what your father would be like. He wouldn’t want you going to the party by yourself, and he would deem Minhyuk trustworthy enough to take you to the party.

Your hands were shaking as you applied your eyeliner, focusing more on not ruining the eyeshadow you’d spend an unholy amount of time applying and blending to perfection. When you’ve finished your eyeliner you smoke out your lower lashline and apply your mascara before taking a step back to admire the work you’d done on your face. To finish up, you applied a mauve lipstick and pulled on the dress you’d opted to wear- a black and gold minidress that hugged your curves and accentuated your boobs and butt. You slipped into your Manolo Blahnik stilettos and smiled at the reflection in the mirror. Your insecure preteen self was nowhere to be seen underneath the layers of expensive clothing and makeup you had put on.

_Hendery would have to be a saint to be able to resist you in this._

By the time you had finished getting ready, your father had let Minhyuk into the house. From where you were stood at the top of the stairs you could hear them talking about you. How you had really come out of your shell since the beginning of the year. While a part of you thought Minhyuk was only talking to your father to entertain him and set his mind at rest that his only child was settling in at Whitewater, you couldn’t help but feel your ego get boosted at the things Minhyuk was saying. He complimented your quick wit and intelligence, and the lengths you’d go to for the ones you cared about. When you hear the conversation steer towards what time you needed to be back, you take that opportunity to walk downstairs, into the hallway where Minhyuk and your father were stood.

“Dad, I’ll probably be staying over at Doyeon’s tonight. Is that okay?” He nods, brows furrowed a little as he tries to remember who your best friend was. You give him a deadpan look.

“Oh! Doyeon! Right. Of course. What time will you be back tomorrow? Mrs Kwon wants me to fly to Berlin tomorrow to meet with a client, so I’ll be there for four days.” You felt your heart sink. You loved your father and you cherished what little you saw of him. You couldn’t help but let your face fall a little when he mentioned Berlin, but cover it up before he noticed and force a smile at him.

Minhyuk on the other hand, seemed to notice that you weren’t exactly on board with him going away for four days. He snakes his hand around your waist and gives it a slight squeeze. The gesture was small, yet filled you with a sense of comfort. Your father smiled apologetically at you and Minhyuk begins to lead you away from him, to the front door.

“I’ll see you when I see you, then. Enjoy Berlin, dad. Safe flight.” Your response was curt, you couldn’t help it. You were normally fine with it, but you felt uncomfortable about being left alone, especially with your exams around the corner.

When you and Minhyuk got into the car, he didn’t press you on your sadness, and for that you were thankful. He simply clasped your hand in his and gave it a squeeze. The ten-minute car ride was silent. The state of dejection you were in was quickly replaced by excitement as you pulled up to Dejun’s mansion. You knew he was rich, but you weren’t expecting wealth of this size.

Minhyuk took you by the hand and led you through the house, past the couples who were making out like their lives depended on it and the passed-out girls that lined the corridor of Dejun’s hallway. Minhyuk led you through the house, into a marquee and straight to the bar, where he fist-bumped the bartender. He looked you up and down and smirked, handing you a shot. You took the shot gratefully and clinked glasses with Minhyuk, before downing the clear liquid in one. The burn of the tequila as it hit the back of your throat made you shiver.

You take this opportunity to glance around the marquee you were in. It was larger than what you thought it would be, with a photo-booth in the corner. You spotted Eunbin and Vernon looking cosy with one another in the corner, while Doyeon and Eric were stood at the other end of the bar, eyes wide and glassy as they stared at you and Minhyuk. When Doyeon caught you staring at her, she turned away and began to giggle uncontrollably. You guessed that, from where you were and Doyeon’s ability to afford such a drug, she’d taken a couple of pills of Champagne Giggles.

“Looking for someone?” Minhyuk shouts over the thumping bass and snakes his arm around your waist. You smile a little at him and gesture to the bartender for three more shots, each for the both of you. After you downed the final shot, you could feel yourself starting to get a little buzzed from the alcohol. Minhyuk leaned in close to you.

“I brought weed, but I forgot a lighter. Can we go and find someone with one?” You nod at him and link arms with him. You walk out of the stuffy marquee and out into the cool air. Just outside the entrance and by Dejun’s patio, there were several plastic chairs. On the chairs sat Johnny and his friend, whose name you believe is Ten. The latter was holding a lighter and noticed you and Minhyuk approaching. He straightened up and appeared to size the two of you up.

“Can we help you?” His voice was snarky, and he was slurring a little. You sit in the chair next to Ten and smiled lazily at him. Johnny eyes you up and down, drinking in your appearance. You decided to ignore it, you didn’t want to make him uncomfortable for checking you out.

“Can I borrow the lighter?” Minhyuk asks Ten and he hands it to your friend without even so much as taking his eyes off of you. 

While Minnyuk was preoccupied with rolling him and you a joint each, you were making conversation with Ten. He was a dancer- a very good one at that. While his parents wanted him to be a lawyer, dancing was his passion. Unlike Johnny, Ten’s parents appeared more supportive of his decision and hadn’t tried to switch his subjects behind his back.

You weren’t sure whether it was the alcohol in your system or Ten’s charm and charisma, but you found that the conversation turned very flirty very quickly. Ten was fun to talk to, and was immensely knowledgeable about most things. Despite that, you couldn’t ignore his wanton gaze constantly lowering to stare at your tits. You felt the joint being pushed into your hand and you smile gratefully at Minhyuk. He lights up the joint and you take a drag from it, a feeling of satisfaction spreading through you as you inhaled the smoke. Ten leans forwards and tries to take the blunt out of your hand, but you quickly snatch it away before he can grab at it. He pouts at you, and you find yourself giggling.

“You need to say please. Not _everything_ gets handed to you on a silver platter. Goodness, where are your manners?” You tease. He leans forward, resting a hand on your upper thigh. He pouts and looks up at you through his eyelashes.

“Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Can I have some?” You can’t help but laugh at his expression. You slowly move the joint towards him, only to snatch it away again.

“Suck my dick, Miss L/N.” You giggle.

“Maybe I will, sometime in the near future.” You wink at him and burst out into a fit of giggles again. 

Then, as if on cue, Dejun and Hendery walk over.

You give Hendery a once-over, his looks alone enough to render you speechless. He walked over to your group and sat opposite you, eyes dark and lustful. Dejun took the seat next to Minhyuk, leaving a space between you and him. You smirked at Hendery and went back to talking to Ten. Your sudden confidence boost meant you had put your legs on Ten’s and revelled in him drinking in your appearance like a predator that had caught sight of its prey. You were laughing at Ten’s jokes and, every so often, placing your hand on his toned thigh.

“God, do you guys want to get a room or something?” Hendery spat, commanding the attention of not only you, but also Ten, Minhyuk, Taeyong and Dejun. You had to fight to conceal the smirk that formed on your face. You took another long drag from the blunt and handed it to Ten.

“Are you ok, Hendery?” You ask, voice dripping with sarcasm. He stood up and strode to sit in the seat next to you. He grabbed your legs and turned you so that you were sat facing him. You suppressed the giggle bubbling in your throat and leaned forwards, giving Hendery full view of your chest. His dark eyes bore into your own and you bit your lip. His eyes travelled down to your lips and his tongue darted out to wet his own.

“Seems like you two are the ones who need the room,” Dejun deadpans, making you giggle again. Your slight nod at Hendery was all the affirmation he needed to pull you out of the chair and practically drag you back through the marquee. You passed Doyeon and Eric as Hendery took you to a corner of the marquee, towards the photobooth you had spotted when you first walked in. Thankfully, the photobooth had been deserted now- most people were too drunk to take pictures and others couldn’t find their friends. You felt your heart stutter as he walked inside, holding the curtain open for you.

Hendery sat down on the small bench, and you thought you’d tease him some more by sitting just next to him, a cheeky smile plastered onto your face. He was clearly unamused by you and he snaked an arm around your waist, skilfully pulling you onto his lap so you were straddling him. The thumping of the bass from a Kodak Black song matched the pounding of your heart inside your chest as you stared into Hendery’s dark eyes.

“You’re meant to be my plus one, not Ten’s.” He tuts a little at you. You cup his face in your hands and press a deep kiss to his lips. He kissed you back and his hands wandered south to your waist. While he kept one placed firmly there, the other snaked its way under your dress. Your fingers weaved into Hendery’s hair as you kissed him deeply, tongues moving together, battling for dominance. Hendery kisses down your neck as he pushes your panties to the side, running a finger along your already dripping folds. He wastes no time coating his finger in your juices, only pushing into you without letting you prepare. You lurch forwards and your mouth opens in a silent ‘o’. He pulled his finger out of you and pushes back in. He sucks dark purple hickeys onto your neck and collarbones.

“So pretty. You’re a work of art, you are.” Hendery sucks another hickey into your skin and quickens the pace his finger is pushing in and pulling out of you again. You use one hand to support yourself against the wall of the photobooth while the other was clinging onto Hendery as you approached your climax. He crashed his lips into yours again, muffling the moans and whimpers that could previously be heard loud and clear. It seemed as though Hendery didn’t want to be heard in here.

“As much as I love your pretty moans, Y/N, I’m sure you don’t want the whole party to hear what I’m doing to you,” He breathes in your ear. He then pulls his finger out of you and sucks it clean, never breaking eye-contact with you. He pulls out a silvery packet from his wallet and you hear the clink of his belt as he fumbles to undo it. You help him undo it and push his dress pants down his thighs. He rolls the condom down his length and he hitches up your dress, pushing your panties to the side before slowly pushing into your heat.

He wasn’t as big as Johnny was, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t sure of what he was doing. You grind onto him, taking as much of his cock as your current position would allow. His member rubbed against your sweet spot and you bite your lip to suppress a whimper. You squeezed your eyes shut, the familiar dull pain forming in the base of your stomach.

“You okay, baby? I don’t want to hurt you,” Hendery whispered into your ear. You nod a little. You breathe out, trying to relax yourself. When you had adjusted to his length, you look into his eyes and nod. 

“So fucking tight…” He comments through gritted teeth. You have to cover your mouth to stop yourself from calling out as he fucked you, making him chuckle darkly again, the once sweet and caring Hendery who didn’t want to hurt you was nowhere to be seen underneath the animal who was inside you. You feel your walls contract as Hendery repeatedly hits your sweet spot faster and faster. You kiss him ferociously, lips moulding together like they were meant to be one. One of Hendery’s hands supports your waist as you bounce on him, the other circles your clit, bringing you closer and closer to your climax. When you can’t hold back anymore, you bury your face in his shoulder and pant like a dog. You feel your legs give way and you collapse onto Hendery, hands grasping at the silken fabric of his blazer. He kisses up and down your neck, still pounding into you.

You barely had time to recover as Hendery kisses your lips again. You were left breathless by his touch, by the way he fucked you. At that point, you didn’t care that you were in a photo booth. You didn’t care that there were people stood no less than a couple of metres away from you. All you cared about was your end goal. Being crowned the only person to have checked off every single person on the List of Stolen Kisses. You could tell Hendery was close- his pants had turned to grunts as he struggled to keep quiet. You planted your lips on his again and felt his hips stutter as he approached his high. His grip on your waist tightened as he came, his hips jolting slightly when he did The thumping of the bass came back into your focus as you gazed into Hendery’s eyes. You’re not sure how long you’re sat on Hendery’s lap for- you remember being there at least until you re-gained sensation in your legs. He kissed you again, the kiss that was full of desire yet mischievous at the same time. He pulled away, eyeing your lips again.

“Well… That escalated quickly, didn’t it?” You giggle at him and press one final kiss to his lips.

“Don’t act like you didn’t plan that, Mr I-Carry-A-Condom-In-My-Pocket.” He chuckles and looks down at your décolletage, lips pursing and eyebrows rising as he does so.

“I’m sorry about your chest, too. I got a little carried away.” You look down and your eyes widen at the bruises that were littered across your neck and collarbones.

“I never said I didn’t like hickeys, Hendery.”

“Yeah, but you look like you’ve been attacked. Oh well. It looks hot as hell.” You throw your head back and laugh, slowly getting off of Hendery’s lap. You stand and avoid his gaze as he puts his trousers back on and does up his belt, only looking back at him when he snickers.

“What?” You ask him. He looks at the floor and continues to tuck in his shirt.

“Where’s the confident Y/N gone? We just fucked and you can’t look me in the eye? Was it that bad?” You feel your cheeks heat up.

“I’m just pissing around with you. Don’t take it personally. You’re probably the best I’ve had.”


	6. Chapter 6- Taeil

"Miss L/N, can you tell me where the Photosystems are located?” Your Biology teacher’s voice cuts through your daydream, dragging you back to the reality of your  not-so  enthralling lesson on  the process of  Photosynthesis.

“The Thylakoid membrane,” You reply flatly, once again surprising your teacher. You noticed that, over the past few weeks, your teacher seemed to think that you weren’t paying attention during your lessons, and so she’d pick on you more than the other students in your class. She wasn’t wrong that you weren’t focusing enough in class, but what she didn’t know is just how much work you did outside of class so that you could afford to zone out. 

You were more than thankful to be out of that stuffy classroom as you  walk to the  oak tree that was your usual hangout spot.  As you walk towards the  tree, Eric looks down at your neck \- evidently catching sight of the hickeys that  Hendery had littered all over you - and lets out a screech, something that made you drop your  coffee.  You  jump back, glare at him and pick up your flask, thanking whatever higher powers there wer e f or  the sealed lid that stopped the scalding coffee splattering out of your flask and, potentially, onto your legs . 

“Shit, Eric!”  You call out and he grabs your coat to turn you around so that you’re facing him . He stares at your chest, and you screw up your nose. 

“Did you get mugged or something on Saturday? What the hell happened? ” You roll your eyes at him and fight the smile  tugging at your lips. You carry on walking towards th e tree, and  Doyeon squints at your chest. As you sit down on the grass and cross your legs ,  she giggles. 

“So, I’m guessing it went well with Hendery, right? We heard you in the photobooth. ”  You fight the giggle that’s bubbling in your chest at Doyeon’s comment . Doyeon and Eunbin both squeal.  E ager to divert the attention from yourself, you  playfully glare at Eunbin. 

“You can talk,” You quip. “ You and Vernon  could barely keep your hands off each other  for the whole night.” Eunbin’s face turns red as a tomato, eliciting a laugh from the rest of the group.

“Well… he is my boyfriend, so…” You gasp and tackle Eunbin into a hug. 

“How long?” Sanha asks , scandalised .

“Only a couple of weeks.  Vernon officially asked me to be his girlfriend when Johnny and Y/N were in Venice a few weeks back .” You giggle a little at the memory.  Now that you had settled into Whitewater Academy, the term was flying by . You had already broken the school’s record of  checking  five boys  off the List of Stolen Kisses, and you weren’t ready to give up just yet. 

However, you did hope that the others weren’t as into marking as Hendery was. Having t o come up with an excuse to conceal the origins of your hickeys to the cleaner that came to your house wasn’t  exactly a fun activity. 

You glance across the quad to where the boys were sitting, and  one of them catches your eye.  His brown hair was  parted to the side and pushed upwards, exposing his  chiselled features to you. His cheekbones were  high, and h e wore a bored expression. He was sat next to Johnny, and evidently wasn’t listening to anything  the Politics student was saying.  He kept looking around, and noticed you staring at him. A smirk  crossed his face momentarily, then he winked at you. Johnny  looked over to see who he was winking at. When he saw it was you, he raised his hand in a wave and pulled out his phone. 

“… The only thing I can clearly remember is when Vernon and I went into Dejun’s shed… Let’s just say that I’ll never be able to hear Tyga’s ‘Mamacita’ in the same way again . ” Eunbin ’s voice comes into your focus, what she was insinuating made you inhale some of your coffee. You cough and splutter, thumping your chest to get rid of  the coffee from your lungs. 

“That’s what you get for staring at Taeil like that,” Eric jokes.  You return his comment by poking your tongue out , still spluttering as you force the bitter liquid from your airway.  Doyeon pats your back firmly, while  Minhyuk and Eric simply sit in front of you, giggling. 

“Ha, ha. You’re funny , Eric .  Is that his name?” You  rasp, throat sore .  Eric nods. You glance over again and see that the boy, Taeil, was still staring at you. You glance at Johnny, who points to his phone.  You pull your own phone out and check the Snapchat notification you had from him. 

**_ From Johnny:  _ ** **_ Taeil _ ** **_. _ ** **_ Music student. His normal room’s M1 _ ** **_ 4\. He said you’re hot ;) _ **

You chuckle at Johnny’s message and return Taeil’s smirk with one of your own. You go back to making conversation with your friends and  trying to piece together what went down on the night of Dejun’s party, when you’re cut off by someone clearing their throat behind you. You turn in the direction of the sound and feel your blood run cold. Stood in front of you was the girl who you had seen  kissing Taeyong that fateful day you had spent with Hendery. You school your face into showing no emotion as you stare blankly at her . 

You couldn’t deny that she was stunning.  He r hazel hair fell down her shoulders in effortless waves , ending just above her  waist, and she looked more like a model than  a student. She had a smile plastered on her face, but you could see right through it.  You could see nothing but disdain and arrogance in her intense green eyes. 

Intent on keeping your face blank and winding her up as much as you could, you blink twice, suppressing a giggle that threatened to escape from your lips.  You stand up, one hand wrapped around your  coffee flask, the other at your side. 

“ Can I help you?” You ask her. The fake smile twitches a little. She  thrusts out her hand for you to shake. Instead of shaking her hand, you make a point of placing  yours in your pocket. 

“I thought I’d introduce myself. I’m  Scarlet . It’s a pleasure to meet you. ” She gestures to her hand, evidently annoyed that you hadn’t shaken it. You press your lips into a fine line. 

“ I’m Y/N,” You reply curtly. When she realises you’re not going to shake her hand, she puts her own down.

“Oh, I know that.” Her fake smile twitches again. You  fight the urge to giggle.  _ Is this girl for real?  _ You think to yourself. 

“I just thought I’d let you know who beat you in completing the List of Stolen Kisses.”  You couldn’t help but let out a snort at just how serious she was. Behind you,  Eunbin splutters and Eric lets out a loud ‘HA!’- so loud that it attracts the people  around you. You hear the buzz in the quad audibly decrease as everyone’s attention gets diverted to yours and this girl-  Scarlet ’s- confrontation. You press your lips into a fine line and  smile at her.

“Okay. But I don’t think you’re going to beat me.” She  grits her teeth at you r comment. 

“Why not?” She asks. You shrug at her, enjoying winding her up. You weren’t normally this bitchy, but there was something about her that just pissed you off .

“Just because,” You reply with a sickly-sweet smile. “ When I put my mind to something,  I tend to be the best at it .  It’ll be fun to have a bit of friendly competition, I think . It’ll make completing the List all that sweeter .”  You were succeeding at pissing her off.  Her brow twitched and her lips were no longer fixed in that fake smile , rather the corners were turne d downwards, in a frown.

“ You can use a lot of words to describe Scarlet… I wouldn’t list ‘friendly’ as one of them ,” Minhyuk comments behind you, eliciting a snort from Sanha.  Scarlet looks you up and down again, smile no longer present on her face. In its place was a  frown. It seemed you had gotten under her skin as much as she had yours.  You considered that a win.

“ Pleasure to meet you,  Scarlet ,” You say before sitting back down, ignoring her presence behind you.  the ambience returns and you  go back to talking with your friends. There was something about that girl that unsettled you.  you couldn’t put your finger on what it was, but she managed to get under your skin with just that fake smile of hers.  As you walked to  the library in your triple  free period , you were still thinking about her.  _ Was she really capable of beating you to  _ _ completing the List? No. There’s no way. As far as you’re aware, she _ _ ’s only crossed Taeyong off. But then again, you don’t know if she’s  _ _ gone after the others.  _ _ Are you even  _ allowed  _ to ask Johnny, Jaehyun and Hendery to hold off on her if she goes for them? _

You were so lost in your thoughts that you ended up colliding with someone. You stumbled back,  expecting contact with the cold  floor. Instead, an arm snaked around your waist, stopping you from falling. You prise your eyes open and are met with Taeil’s handsome face smirking at you. 

“ You should w atch where you’re going,” He said. You  bite your lip and look down at the floor, cheeks warm with embarrassment. 

“T-Thanks for that,” You stutter. He smiles at you.  You stand facing each other for a couple of seconds, neither of you speaking.

“ Taeil , right?” You ask, acting as if you had no idea who he was. He nods . He points at you.

“Y/N?” You nod at him. He sticks out his hand for you to shake and you take it gladly. 

“Something on your mind?” Taeil asked, as if he could read your mind.  You nod stiffly. 

“I hope it sorts itself out.” He lets go of your waist and  you straighten up.  He looks you up and down, taking in your appearance. You simply stand there dumbly, unsure of what to do. Taeil reminded you of Kun in the sense that he was much more calm-and-collected. He didn’t seem to be as outgoing as Johnny, Hendery and Jaehyun wer e. 

“You’re Johnny’s friend, right?” He asks you. You nod at him and smile.

“I was just heading to the library, too. Let’s go?” You nod at him and  quickly fall into step with Taeil. 

“Are you a Music student?”  Taeil nods at your question and looks at you with a quizzical expression on his face.

“How could you tell?” He replied. 

“Oh, Johnny told me that you were. I’ve always been envious of people who could play musical instruments , I  never really managed to pick any of them up.”  Taeil gives a half-smile at your statement and you continue walking to the library together. 

“I mean, they do take a lot of skill,” He says. “N-Not that I’m saying you’re not skilled, because from what  Kun says about you, your strength seems to lie with your intelligence.” You feel your cheeks warm at the thought of the head boy speaking so highly of you.

“I’m not like most people here in the sense that I’m probably not going to go to university… I want to go and join an orchestra, I’ve always thought that was where my heart was,” He continues. 

“What do you play?” You ask him. 

“ Piano and  Violin,” He  replies, and you feel a blush creep up your cheeks. Before you can stop yourself, you blurt,

“You must be good with your fingers, then.” That same smirk  appears on his face at your insinuation. 

“I could show you just how good, if you’d like.” You raise a challenging brow at him. He was playing your game. You were both dancing around each other,  teasing each other. Waiting for the other one to bite. 

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that.”  Taeil’s tongue pokes out from between his lips and he drags his bottom lip between his teeth. You push the library door open and  walk to the  stairs, then up to the  fourth floor. It was surprisingly quiet at this time- you definitely weren’t anticipating the library being deserted. 

“ Trying to get me alone already, Y/N? I hardly know you.” Taeil’s voice was teasing.  You try to fumble for an excuse, making Taeil chuckle a little. He places a hand on your shoulder.

“I’m just kidding with you. Although if you’d like to…” Taeil checks behind both you and him, before leaning in close. “I’m not opposed to the idea, and there’s no one around.” You feel a wetness pooling in your panties. It was as if Taeil was daring you to do something. 

_ Fuck it. You only live once.  _

Just as you take a step forward to  kiss him, Taeyong appears out of nowhere. You jump away from Taeil, avoiding eye-contact with him. Taeyong looks from you to his friend, a knowing smirk on his face. 

“Seems like I interrupted something. ” He turns to you and smiles cheekily. You poke your tongue out at him.

“Can I grab you quickly? I need to ask you something.”  You look at Taeil, who  raises his hands and smiles at you. 

“I’ll get your Snapchat off Johnny. See you around.” He walks past you and Taeyong and you see him go up the stairs,  you presume to a place that he prefers. You put your bag down on a desk and walk back out of the library with Taeyong.  He didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes, making you wonder what it was that was on his mind. 

“Are you alright, Tae?” You ask him. He chews on his lip, seemingly debating in his head whether or not he should share his thoughts with you. 

“ You know you can tell me anything, right?” You reassure him, hand snaking into his. He interlinks his fingers with yours and  swings your arm as you walk. You had to admit, the action made your heart go insane. On the inside you were screaming , but on the outside you were only just managing to maintain a mask of neutrality.  Taeyong did things to you, and after that kiss you had shared, you couldn’t get him out of your head.

“Um… You know  Scarlet , right?” You nod at him, the memory of the hazel-haired girl making your insides crawl. 

“ I spoke to  Jaehyun the other day and he was saying that she wouldn’t leave him alone. Like... she kept on pestering him.  Apparently, she tried to follow him into the changing rooms  after his hockey practice.” Your nose screws up.  _ God, you knew she was desperate, but  _ _ you didn’t think it was _ _ that bad.  _

“Jeez.  I might go and see if Jaehyun’s okay. That’s…” You suppress a shiver. The thought of your friend being stalked by this girl upset you, and you  felt a pang of guilt for him.

“ Yeah. I saw that confrontation in the quad, too. It seems like she’s got it in her head that she’s going to win this.” You giggle at his comment. But then you remember that Taeyong ended up kissing her.  Y ou drop your hand from his. He stops walking and looks at you, brows furrowed in confusion. 

“You okay?” He asks you. You bite your bottom lip.

“ How many people has  Scarlet fucked?” Taeyong’s mouth falls open. You felt  like someone had driven a stake through your chest.

“Only you, huh.” You look at the floor. It annoyed you that you were still upset at the thought of Taeyong being with another girl. It was hypocritical.  You had fucked five guys since you ha d been at Whitewater, yet the moment Taeyong went with another girl, you  felt immensely possessive. 

You weren’t sure if you liked this feeling. Taeyong took your hand in his again, this time grabbing both of them and spinning you around to face him. 

“You want to know why I don’t think  Scarlet will stand as much of a chance as you?” There was a hint of desperation in Taeyong’s voice. It was prevalent on his face when he looked at you. 

“I didn’t sleep with her. The rules of The List of Stolen Kisses state that you have to have sex i n order to check a member off.  I promise you, I haven’t. By that logic,  Scarlet hasn’t  _ technically  _ checked anyone off,  to my knowledge.”  You search Taeyong’s face and pull him into a hug. 

“I believe you,” You say into his chest. He pats the top of your head and places the smallest of kisses there.  When the two of you separate, he flashes you one of his signature smiles.  The remainder of your walk back to the library was filled with amicable conversation. When you reached the front entrance, Taeyong  gasped.

“Oh, shit! I forgot to ask you. My parents keep pestering me about going to one of their galas this Saturday , and  apparently, they asked your dad to, as well … seeing as the company is hosting it. Want to make it a date?” His eyes widened as he said the word ‘date’ and you giggle a little.

“No! I didn’t mean date, like date-date. I meant like… like, you know… um… two friends! Yeah. Two friends attending their parents’ charity gala . As friends. Platonically. ” You suppress another giggle at the state of your best friend and nod to shut him up.

“I’d love to come, Taeyong. Besides, I think I’d probably get dragged there by my dad anyway. At least you’re going . I think Eunbin was talking about it… and that she was planning on bringing Vernon. Good that you’re coming so I’m not going to be third-wheeling those two. ”  Taeyong laughs.  You smile at your best friend and make your way back up to the fourth floor of the library. You sit down and  try to get stuck into your work, but you couldn’t. Your mind kept wandering to the fact that  Taeyong hadn’t gone any further with Scarlet than just kissing. The thought sent relief flooding through you, oddly enough. You bury your face in your hands and sigh deeply. 

You needed to find out what it  was you felt for Taeyong. And fast. 

“Hey… is this seat taken?” You look up from your position to see a familiar face. You smile up at Jaehyun and gesture to the seat opposite you.  As he sits  down, he looks  behind you, you presume at someone. You turn to face who it was he was looking at, blood  rushing to your cheeks when you spot Taeil leaning against the bookshelf. He sits down next to you , leg brushing against yours. Y ou find yourself silently  sending a curse to the library’s interior designer for  choosing such cramped desks.  Every time Taeil’s legs would brush against yours, you would jump a little, diverting your focus from your homework .

Jaehyun seemed to notice this and snickered at you. T hen your conversation with Taeyong about Jaehyun and Scarlet pops into your head and you decide to ask him about it. 

“ Taeyong told me about Scarlet. I’m so sorry, Jae.” He  seems to tense visibly at the mention of her name, as if simply calling her name would make her appear. 

“It’s… not the greatest. But I mean,  I wouldn’t call her the most charming girl I’ve had the pleasure of interacting with.” You chuckle at Jaehyun’s comment. Taeil puts down his pen and props his chin up on his hand. 

“ Who’s Scarlet?”  Taeil asks.  Your blond-haired friend sighs and  folds his hands behind his head. 

“ She’s trying to go through the List , and she’s not  the nicest of people . So I’d watch my back if I were you, Taeil.”  A disgusted expression appears on Taeil’s face.  He clearly wasn’t her biggest fan. 

“ Yeah. She doesn’t seem like the kind of girl I’d take to bed,” He comments, which makes you blurt,

“What kind of girl would you take to bed, then?” Jaehyun looks from you to Taeil, mouth agape at how direct you were being. Taeil, on the other hand, wore a confident smirk on his face.  He simply shrugged and looked down at his work. You thought he wasn’t going to give you an answer , and you were a little disappointed when he didn’t. 

What you weren’t expecting was a warm hand to grip your right thigh.  You start a little and turn to Taeil. That same cocky smirk was plastered on his face . You glance over at Jaehyun, a wave of relief washing over you when you see he appears engrossed in his work ; and that he wasn’t paying attention to you and Taeil.  Taeil’s hand wandered further north , sending shivers running through you.  I t eventually came to a stop at the junction of your thighs and you jumped when  he stroked  your clothed core.  You glare at him, and he returns your glare with a blank stare. 

You try and go back to your  work, to no avail as Taeil moves your panties to the side and  pushes his finger into you. The sound of your sharp inhale is enough to  distract Jaehyun from his work. Taeil, on the other hand, doesn’t move his hand, only pushes in deeper.

“You okay, Y/N?” You bite your lip and nod.

“Sorry, I got cramps all of a sudden,” You reply, kicking yourself for the response. When Jaehyun looks back down at his work you send Taeil another glare. He doesn’t even so much as  flinch at your glare , instead his smirk deepens. He moved his finger in further until his knuckles were pressed against t he  inside of your thighs. You could feel your resolve beginning to crumble.  You went back to your work but were quickly distracted again when Taeil curled his finger inside of you, tapping your sweet spot.  You suppressed a moan and Taeil began to move his finger in and out of your dripping core. You knew that if he continued doing what he was doing, you wouldn’t be able to contain yourself. 

You pushed  Taeil’s hand away and stood up . This attracted both Jaehyun’s and Taeil’s attention, but you didn’t care. You bent down and breathed into Taeil’s ear.

“Stay late after school and meet me  in your normal Music room.” You said goodbye to Jaehyun and  packed up your things.  You walked away from the both of them, down the stairs and out of the library. You decided that you’d finish off the rest of your work with Doyeon in her favourite spot on the school’s campus, the  quiet classroom in the corner of the Maths corridor. You opened the door and she looked up, a smile crossing her face when she saw it was you who opened it. 

“You alright?” She asked you, to which you nodded. You sat down at one of the desks and took out your laptop to try and finish off an essay  you were writing. You could spy Doyeon scribbling something on the whiteboard and you look up, mouth all but falling open when you see a complex organic  mechanism that you had only just learnt in Chemistry. You shut your laptop and sat on the desk opposite the whiteboard.

“You know how Miss Choi is. She’s not the best at explaining things. Could you take me through it?” Doyeon’s eyes lit up and she  carefully took you through it, completely distracting you from  Scarlet and your upcoming…  meeting… with Taeil. 

“ You need to quench the excess acetic acid that forms as a by-product , and then ... because it’s not particularly soluble, the acetylsalicylic acid will precipitate out of the solution. Then you get aspirin!”  The bell rings, signalling the end of the day. You thank Doyeon and begin to pack up your things , before making your way over to the music block. 

You make a quick stop in the bathroom to check yourself over and make sure your makeup hadn’t creased. You reapply some of your powder and spray a little bit of  your perfume and  take in a breath. You smile at your reflection and bite your lip seductively, before walking out. It didn’t take you long to find Taeil’s music room . The others were  deserted, and you could hear the soft piano-playing outside. 

You opened the door quietly and snuck inside. Taeil had his back to you and was so focused on  his playing that he didn’t hear you come in. You were struck by how talented he was. You took a couple of steps forward and watched as his fingers danced across the keys with ease. His head was bent towards the keys, brown hair flopping in front of his eyes.  What surprised you, though, was the fact that the music stand  that sat atop the piano  was empty. He wasn’t reading off of a sheet, or out of a book. He  had memorised the entirety of the complex piece. 

When he finishes, you applaud him lightly. He starts a little , puts the keyboard cover down and turns to face you , that fuckboy aura he previously had about him nowhere to be seen . In its place was someone who was immensely proud and passionate about what they were doing. And he had every right to be.  You knew he had to be good, but you had no idea just how good he was.

“I see how good you are with your fingers now.” You break the silence. He stands up from the piano stool and walks towards you,  a predatory look in his eyes.  His arms wrap around your waist and  he pulls you in for a kiss.  H is kisses were soft, tentative. H is kisses weren’t possessive like Hendery’s, Dejun’s and Jaehyun’s, nor were they  rough like Johnny’s and Kun’s. He was teasing you, enjoying  the way you felt kissing him. His hands stayed firmly on your waist as  he pressed his mouth against yours a little more forcefully. You cup his face as you kiss him back,  stomach pressed against his. 

He pulled away and  pulled you towards the piano.  You walked over and he cornered you against  it before pressing his lips onto yours again. You felt pulses of adrenaline surge through you as he kissed you and you felt his hands wander south to  the junction of your thighs again. You wrap your legs around his waist and pull him in closer to you . He pushes your panties aside and circles your clit, making you moan into his mouth.  He chuckles at you and kisses down your jawline before inserting a finger into you. Your grip on the piano cover tightens as he fingers you,  expletives tumbling from your lips.  You grip onto his shoulders for more stability as you feel your legs go wobbly.  He pulls out and you moan in pleasure at the sensation of him stretching you open with two fingers.

“ Taeil …” He silences your moan with a deep kiss and he lets his tongue explore your mouth.  He curls his fingers inside of you and makes contact with your sweet spot, something that made you jolt. A dark chuckle escapes Taeil’s lips as he  does it again, the lewd sound of him fingering you echoing throughout the room.  He bites his lip and stares into your eyes as he fingers you, using his thumb to circle your clit around. You could feel the knot in your stomach tightening as you approached your orgasm,  and you gripped onto Taeil’s shirt tighter than before to stop yourself losing your balance. 

“You gonna cum, baby?” He whispered in your ear. You manage to get out an ‘uh huh’ followed by moan after moan as he picked up his pace fingering you.  Your walls began to clench around his fingers involuntarily and you threw your head back, mouth open in a silent ‘o’ as he let you ride out your high on his fingers.  He slowly removed his fingers and licked them clean, before leaning in for another kiss, the taste of you dancing on his tongue.  He pulled away from you, a smirk on his lips. without breaking eye contact he put his fingers in his mouth again, licking your essence off of his digits.  He winks at you and you push yourself off of the piano.  You re-gain sensation in your legs as you walk towards your  things. You pick up your school bag and  turn back to face Taeil,  who was stood with that same smirk on his face. 

“So… it seems like you like being fingered.” You let out a giggle at Taeil’s observation.

“What girl doesn’t?” You reply back. “You were good . I’d love to do it again sometime.” 

The two of you walk out of the music block together, conversation seeming to flow naturally between you two. Taeil  seemed to enjoy talking to people about his talent for music, so you didn’t have to discuss much about your past, which you were thankful for.  Taeil’s interest in music stemmed from his mother, a n orchestral violinist. He said that he remembered the first piece his mother played for him was  Locatelli’s  Caprice in D Major, a notoriously difficult piece to master. He followed in his mother’s footsteps , and also  learnt the piano on the side. By the time he was nine years old he was of the same skill level as his violin teacher and soon went on to learn under his mother. 

“She was a very strict teacher ,” Taeil said. “ If I’d played a note wrong, she’d make me practice the bar twenty times.  I f I  got a scale wrong, I’d have to do it a hundred times . ” You felt your jaw drop. You thought you would have gone insane if you were in his  shoes.

“Sounds intense,” You  reply, and he chuckles faintly. As if him learning from his mother was a distant memory. 

“Yeah. She was.” He stops walking and takes in the serenity of the deserted school grounds. It didn’t seem like he was listening for anything in particular, just to the wind . Clearly the memory of his mother was a bittersweet one.

“Was?” You push carefully, intent on not upsetting him. He winced a little when you questioned him, but quickly concealed it.  He looked down at the floor, then back up. He took in a breath and spoke.

“ As a result of the vigorous training she’d undergone when she was younger, the  cartilage in her hands had worn down a lot.  She developed severe osteoarthritis and so she wasn’t fit to play anymore.  It broke her heart… to not be able to do the one thing that she loved more than anything .” A sad smile formed on Taeil’s face.  You take his hand in yours and give it a squeeze. He looks down at it and smiles at you.

“I’m sorry. Totally killed the mood, didn’t I?” You shake your head and give him a reassuring smile. 

“Thank you for telling me, Taeil. I’m sure your mum is immensely proud of everything you’ve achieved. I mean, you’re an amazing pianist . Anyone would have the absolute pleasure of hearing you play.  Anyone would be stupid to  _ not  _ realise how passionate you are, and your mother should be proud to have you as her son, to be able to follow in her footsteps and become an amazing violinist… or pianist… or whatever it is you want to be.” 

When you got to the school gates, Taeil pulled you into his chest. He enveloped you into a warm hug- something that made you feel at ease.  His vanilla scent put you at ease and you felt safe in his embrace. 

“Thank you ,” He mumbles. You hug him tighter, and then pull away from his embrace.  When the two of you parted ways at the school gates, Taeil’s words kept repeating in your head.  You could feel the sadness he felt for his mother because she was no longer able to play the violin, and you understood Taeil’s desire to be the best- to get where his mother couldn’t, for her.  You admired Taeil’s altruism and began to reflect on yourself.  On how your mother would have wanted you to enjoy your life to the fullest and have as much fun as you possibly could in your life. 

Because your mother had died so young, you couldn’t remember much of her. From the pictures around your house with her and your father, you knew she was gorgeous. Everyone who met you always said you had taken after your mother in looks - but  then  admitted that it wouldn’t have been all bad if you inherited your father’s looks, either.  Anyone who saw them would have said they were a good-looking couple and were made for one another. 

It was an odd connection to make , but  Taeil’s altruism reminded you of your mother.  Your father told you she had an inn ate sense of selflessness . She would never  take for herself, and always make sure others  were comfortable before herself.  She was well-liked by everyone she interacted with, and her death sent shockwaves to everyone who had the pleasure of knowing her. 

You felt a stone drop into the pit of your stomach. You missed your mother dearly, and wished she was here today. To see how far you had come since what had happened with Yeongguk those years ago, to see the young woman you were growing up to become.  You placed your bag down at the foot of the stairs and walked into the kitchen.  You greeted the cleaner and exchanged pleasantries,  asking about her two children and how they were getting on at their new primary school.  After a pleasant conversation you made your way upstairs and make a start on your homework. 

Your father got home late that night- the only reason you were still awake was because you  were trying to cram for the Maths test your teacher had mercilessly set, giving you barely any time to go over  the complex ins-and-outs of trigonometric calculus.  He knocked on your door, making you start. You put your pen down and look up at him, a small smile on your face.

“You’re still awake?” He asks,  clearly a little shocked. You nod at him, explaining you had a test tomorrow that you needed to revise for. 

“I don’t know if Taeyong has already told you , b ut  his parents and I are hosting a gala. It’s this Saturday , and it would be great if you could make i t, there are a couple of people I’d like to introduce you to  who will be attending,” Your father  states, and you nod again. 

“How was Berlin?” You ask him and he shrugs, taking a seat at the foot of your bed.

“It was lovely. We should go there for a long weekend, I think.  Mrs Kwon works very closely with the Kim family, who are based there.  I believe their son Doyoung attends Whitewater. But the city is beautiful. ”  He stands up and makes for your bedroom door, hand resting on the handle.

“Don’t stay up too late, yeah? You have school tomorrow.” You nod at him and he shuts the door as he leaves.  You’re not sure how long you’re up studying for, but your mind kept wandering to the events that unfurled today. You couldn’t help but think that Scarlet was going to be a threat to you, despite Jaehyun, Taeyong  _ and  _ Taeil expressing their distaste for her. 

And despite everything, you were still hugely puzzled by your feelings for Taeyong. Every time he was around your heart would race, and you felt your knees go weak whenever he smiled or laughed.  Every time you shut your eyes all you could imagine was the kiss you shared, how passionate of a kisser he was, and how  he left you dying for more. But he was your  _ best friend _ . You couldn’t feel things like this for him without running the risk of ruining your friendship. But you couldn’t get the way he made you feel when he kissed you out of your mind. 

You spent the majority of your time with Taeil over the next few days, only just managing to avoid Scarlet at the best of times.  You would hear her and her cronies laughing at you as you passed them in the corridor, whispers of ‘whore’ and ‘bitch’ following behind you as you made your way from one lesson to another. You didn’t really care about them-  you just found it funny that they would go so far as  to follow you around and taunt you. 

By the time the  gala rolled around, you were sure you had Taeil wrapped around your finger.  You opted for one of your more avant-garde dresses and a pair of Manolo  Blahnik heel s.  You applied our eyeshadow  with care, being extra careful  when you applied your eyeliner , listening to Taeyong natter on about who was and wasn’t coming to the gala tonight on your FaceTime call. 

“ Apparently Scarlet’s gonna be there tonight ,” Taeyong says and you turn to glare at  him. 

“Don’t lie,” You fire back. He shakes his head. 

“I’m not.” You sigh . You weren’t exactly enthralled by the fact that you’d be going to  a gala in the first place, but the fact that Scarlet was going to be there made you want to stay home with a bowl of cereal and your Netflix account. 

“I’ll be with you the whole night ,” Your best friend reassured you, and you offer him a small smile. You’re just about to apply your favourite nude lipstick when Taeyong stops you.

“I think that red you wore  at the event a couple weeks ago  would look better on you tonight.” You feel your cheeks heat up at his suggestion . You decide to be bold and comment,

“The one that was smudged on your lips at that same event?” He chuckles, ears tinging a little.  You were glad you could bring up the kiss in a jovial manner and not have it be awkward between you and Taeyong. Even if that kiss was a pivotal point  in you realising you liked Taeyong  as more than just a friend. You applied the lipstick he suggested and pursed your lips  to spread it evenly. You flash a bright smile at Taeyong and he  covers his chest.

“Gorgeous. Show-stopping.” You giggle at his compliments and feel your chest warm.

“You had better not leave me tonight, Tae. If I have to so much as  _ talk  _ to Scarlet I may end up tearing my hair out.” Your friend laughs a little at your insinuation and you hear a knock at your bedroom door. You  say your goodbyes to Taeyong and end the call . Your father opens the door and you smile at him. he takes in your appearance and a sad smile appears on his face.

“You look just like your mother.” You  return his smile with one of your own and follow him downstairs to the awaiting Jaguar. 

“I’ll need you to be on your best behaviour tonight, Y/N.  I would like to introduce you to the Hawthorne family, too.  Their daughter Scarlet also studies at Whitewater. While Mr Lee and I aren’t  the Hawthornes’ biggest fans, they hold a large stake in several companies we want to get into business with. ” Your head whips around to face your father.

“Well… their daughter isn’t exactly  angelic, either.” Your father stifles a laugh. It was good to hear that even your father and Taeyong’s father didn’t like Scarlet’s parents.  The rest of the car ride was quiet and you took in a deep breath when the car pulled up to  your father’s building. You opened the door and stepped out, instantly blinded by the paparazzi ’s flashing cameras.  You had been through this enough to know what to do by now. Smile, wave and  pose. 

“Y/N!  Who designed your dress?” 

“Y/N! Are those Manolo  Blahniks ?”

“Y/N!  How much is your jewellery worth tonight?” 

You  didn’t reply to the questions, only  smiled coyly in return.  You took your father’s arm and walked into the  building, where you were greeted by awaiting  servers carrying large plates with champagne glasses on them.  Taeyong caught your eye from where he was stood with his parents and waved you over. His parents both turned around to see who he was waving at and exchanged a knowing smile when they saw it was you . When you approached, Taeyong’s mother embraced you in a hug and you shook hands with his father. 

“You’ve grown up so much, Y/N. It’s been such a long time since I’ve seen you ,” Taeyong’s mother says, to which you smile and agree politely. You talk to Taeyong’s mother for a while, discussing everything from your  Attico dress to your post-school plans. Taeyong’s arm wraps around your wais t, and you take the opportunity to  take in his appearance. He was dressed to the nines in  yet another suit, his candy-floss pink hair slicked back, out of his face. There was a playful glint in his eyes as you looked him up and down, and he turned to your parents.

“Mind if I steal Y/N for a little bit? We’re just going to  head upstairs.” Taeyong tugs on your waist and you smile up at him.  Your father and his nod, and Taeyong’s mother raises a brow at her son.

“Be careful, Tae. Y/N has big plans for when she leaves school, I’m sure she doesn’t need you shooting a child inside her to delay those plans.” His mother winks at you and you clap a hand over your mouth in shock. Taeyong’s ears tinge red and he quickly pulls you away from his parents and your father.  Taeyong leads you through the lobby of the building , not stopping until you reach the lift . 

When you get into the lift, you can finally breathe a sigh of relief.  You take a sip of your champagne and glance up at Taeyong.

“My dad was saying that he wanted to introduce me to Scarlet. Thank you for saving me from that. ” Taeyong stifles a snort at your complaint.

“Shut up.” You jokingly smack his chest. “You’re coming with me to ‘meet’ her.  Besides, I don’t even think our parents like hers.” Taeyong chuckles. You glance at the buttons on the  lift and see that Taeyong has pressed the button for the fifteenth floor.

“How come we’re  going up to the fifteenth floor?” You ask him. 

“ Our friends are up there. I managed to convince my father to let us use the bar there.” You giggle at him and the lift dings. His warm hand wraps around yours and you can  already hear the soft  _ boom  _ of the bass of a song as you and Taeyong walk to the terrace of the building. You spot Eunbin and Vernon in the corner,  yet again unable to keep their hands off each other.  Jaehyun and  Johnny caught your eye and  Taeyong led the pair of you over to them. You greet your friends with a hug  and then settle back in against  Taeyong’s warm chest.  Jaehyun and Johnny smile knowingly at each other , before returning their gazes to you and  Taeyong . 

“ You two look cozy,” Johnny’s voice was tinted with mischief  as he eyed the two of you up. You chuckle a little, feeling your cheeks warm a little from what Johnny said. 

“ Well, if you were dressed like me in weather like this  you would  do the same.  Besides,  Taeyong is basically just a heater,” You reply and  Taeyong pulls you closer still to his chest.  His arm moves from your waist to your arm, his warm hands heating you up and protecting you from the bitter cold of the night air. You,  Taeyong , Johnny and  Jaehyun all engage in casual conversation , all expressing your distaste for Scarlet. Then, as if  on cue, the lift dings and reveals the  bitch herself. 

“Isn’t that dress  from  Giambatista Valli’s  _ twenty-ten _ collection ?”  Doyeon appears behind you and comments in your ear, making you let out a giggle.  You watch on as she walks  onto the terrace , a sneer tugging at your lips at her mere presence. She spots your little group in the corner and makes eye-contact with  Jaehyun . The poor hockey captain’s face went white as Scarlet approached you. 

“ I would compliment your dress, but it ’s  kind of old ,”  Doyeon mutters, just about loud enough for Scarlet to hear.  Scarlet sneers at your best friend , tossing her perfectly-styled hair over her shoulder. 

“What are you even doing here,  you  pleb? ” Scarlet’s voice was dripping with venom. You had to  hold your tongue to stop yourself hurling an insult at her.  “ These events are for those of more class. You should try hanging around those who are of your class. It ’s not good to try and be something you’re not.” Your mouth falls open at that.  _ Oh hell no she didn’t. Who did this bitch think she is? _ __ Your mouth moves faster than your brain as you blurt out,

“You should practice what you preach, Scarlet.  At least  Doyeon isn’t so desperate that she follows guys into the changing rooms. I mean, come on. Have a bit more class. ” Scarlet’s face turns red as her name . She glares at  Jaehyun , then  Doyeon , then at  Taeyong . 

“If you have nothing else to say, Scarlet, I’m sure your cronies are dying to talk to you.” Johnny points over  Taeyong’s shoulder to  the three girls, all  of whom were  stood on the opposite side of the terrace to your group.  Scarlet storms off to  her friends and your group collectively lets out a sigh of relief.  Doyeon’s face screws up.

“She followed someone into the  changing rooms ?”  You jerk your chin in Jaehyun’s direction and  take another long sip from your champagne flute.  Jaehyun sucks in his cheeks at the memory- evidently, it wasn’t something that he liked recounting. After the excitement from the confrontation blew over and Johnny and Doyeon were finished making their comments about how Scarlet’s dress looked like it  was ruined in the washing machine,  the conversation settled down rather quickly.

“ Y/N,  Taeil said that you and he had a good time in the  music room .” Johnny snickers and waggles his brow at you.  You roll your eyes and down  the rest of your champagne, which had since turned warm. You were no longer drinking it for the flavour. You were just drinking it to get  _ drunk _ .  You thanked the waitress who refreshed your champagne glass and took another sip from it.

“Well… I  _ did  _ ask  if he was good with his fingers, and he did show me that he was,” You giggle,  the buzz from the alcohol in your system starting to take effect.  Doyeon squealed, and Jaehyun coughed.  After a little while, Doyeon left to mingle with the other people on the terrace, as did Jaehyun , Taeyong and Johnny. You were left standing alone by the balcony of the terrace , alone with your thoughts .  A light breeze kicked up, arousing goosebumps on your skin. You  rubbed your arm to try and warm yourself up, not expecting to suddenly be enveloped in  a warm jacket. You turn around, shocked to see Taeil stood behind you. You thank him silently and  move over to make room for him. 

Taeil didn’t ask you any questions- you liked that about him. He could tell that you weren’t in a talking mood and he wouldn’t push you to answer his questions about why you weren’t.  You just stood, basking in the silence that hung between you two. It wasn’t awkward, or uncomfortable. 

“ You remind me of my mother.” You finally break the silence between you and him , and turn to face him  for his response. 

“I hope that’s a good thing. In what way?” He asks. You look down into your champagne glass and take a sip. 

“You r desire to be the  best violinist there is for your mother- it takes a lot to not want anything in return.  That was kind of the same outlook my mother had. She barely took anything for herself and made it her life’s mission to make everyone else happy , without asking for anything back. ”  Taeil searches your face ,  and a sad smile plays at your lips.  You debate in your head whether or not you should confide in him.

“She passed  away  when I was very young. I was only ever told stories of her altruism. Everyone I encountered would say just how kind-hearted and  good-natured she was. Even though she died when I was so young, I  still miss her every day. While the other girls I grew up with had a  mother who would buy them clothes and take them bra shopping, I didn’t really have any of that. Of course, my dad would provide  nannies and au pairs, but they couldn’t fill the void that my mother left, you know?”  Taeil nods. His arm wraps around your waist and he pulls you into his warm chest. 

“I killed the mood, didn’t I?” You ask in an attempt to lighten it again . Taeil chuckles and squeezes your waist. 

“Not at all. Thank you for telling me, Y/N. That must have been hard for you, to lose a parent when you were so young. But you’re so strong for having made it through that. Not only does it take strength, but it takes perseverance and guts, too.” You look up at  Taeil and see him smiling down at you. His eyes travelled down to your lips and his face draws nearer to yours, silently asking permission to kiss you. You kiss his lips softly, this kiss much less rough and forceful than the last. His hand moves to cup your face, thumb stroking your cheek. His other hand moves around your waist and his tongue slips into your mouth.

Then, all of a sudden, he pulls away and his hand wraps around your wrist.  He leads you back into the building, down a few corridors until you’re all alone , surrounded by desks.  Taeil pushed you up against  one of the desks, the motion of which nearly knocking the  computer monitor over. He crashed his lips into yours. This kiss was different. It was possessive, hungry and  filled with desire. He bit down on your bottom  lip  as one of his hands groped your butt. The other was placed by your hip to steady both yourself and him, and stop you both from knocking the desks over. 

“You have no idea how much I want you,  Y/N,”  Taeil whispers in your ear, the sensation of his breath on your neck giving you goosebumps. He plants a kiss on your neck, biting the soft skin of your collarbone.  Your hands fumble with his belt, eager to free his cock of its restraints.  Mouth never leaving your neck, he guides your hand down to his hardening member . You start stroking him slowly, painfully slowly.  Up and down his shaft, and every so often squeezing the tip. His breathing hitched, and you could tell he was close.  You began to speed up a little, and he began to kiss you with more and more fervour. 

“Do you want me to suck you off, baby?” You coo in his ear and get down on your knees. Taeil moves so that he occupied the position you were previously in and leans against the desk to support himself as you sucked him off. You look up at him as you take his cock in your mouth,  swirling your tongue around the head of his cock.  You took more and more of his length in your mouth, fighting the urge to gag at the sensation of his tip hitting the back of your throat. You feel  Taeil knot his fingers into your hair,  guiding your mouth over his dick, controlling the pace you’re sucking him off.

“Your mouth looks so pretty wrapped around my dick like that, baby. But I want to feel inside you.” He pulls your mouth off his cock and reaches into his wallet to procure a condom.  He rips the silvery packet open and rolls the condom over his length. 

“I want to see your face when I fuck you. Get on the desk.” You couldn’t help but feel turned on by the authoritative tone of  Taeil’s voice.  You jumped up onto the desk and pulled off your panties.  Taeil picked them up from off of the floor with a smirk, and tucked them into his blazer pocket.  Without even so much as a warning, he pushed into you, barely letting you adjust to his size. You call out in shock, the force of  Taeil’s thrust pushing you further onto the desk. You  grip the privacy screen for stability as  Taeil thrusts in and out of you, eyes never leaving yours.

“God, baby. You’re so fucking tight,” He grunts as he thrusts into you.  You bite down on your lip to muffle the sounds of your moans. While the two of you were deserted on the floor, you didn’t know  how sound-proof the walls were. You felt  Taeil’s hand wrap around the back of your neck,  and he kissed you again. You could feel  your high approaching as  Taeil pistoned his dick in and out of you , and he seemed to be able to tell that you were close, too. He licked his thumb and circled your clit roughly, the sensation sending jolts of electricity  coursing all through your body. 

You threw your head back and let out a moan , the sound bouncing off the walls of the office block.  Taeil leans down and nips at your neck. He didn’t bite hard enough to leave marks, but hard enough that every time his teeth made contact with your skin you would jump.  The knot in your stomach got tighter and tighter, until you snapped. Your walls began to convulse around  Taeil’s dick, expletives and whimpers  tumbling from your lips.  Taeil quickly muffled the  resulting sound of your high by kissing you deeply, his tongue battling yours in a fight for dominance.  Taeil gave you no time to recover from your high as he carried on pounding into you, only pulling out to sit down on one of the office chairs and have you ride him. 

You straddles him, using your hand to stroke his length a couple of times before sinking down on it,  savouring  the feeling of him stretching you wide as your walls tried to accommodate his girth.  You rose up slowly and put your hands on his shoulders to support yourself as you bounced on his dick .  Taeil placed his hands on your hips, guiding you over his length. 

You  watched as he screwed his eyes shut,  seemingly focused on not coming just yet. You clench your walls around him and he grabs a fistful of your hair, pulling down and exposing your neck to him. He bit down again,  small grunts escaping him. Your grip on his shoulders tightening as his thrusts became  sloppier. He grunted loudly and you felt his dick throb inside of you, spilling his seed into the condom.  You lean forwards, resting your chin on his shoulder.  When you re-gain your breath, you stand up, grab a tissue from the tissue box on the desk and  wipe between your legs before putting it in the bin. 

“ Taeil , can I have my panties back, please?” He zips up his trousers and chuckles darkly.  He stands up and pats the pocket they were in, waggling his finger at you. 

“How else would I be able to remember you by? Besides, who said we’re done? ”


	7. Chapter 7- Mark

“ Good morning, students,” The headmaster bellowed from his position on the stage, behind the lectern , causing the students in  the hall to settle down and turn to face the front. Mr Bainbridge clearly enjoyed the attention of all of the students on him , and you watched on as a smile crept onto his face .

“Good morning, sir,” The room echoes. 

“I hope you all had an enjoyable weekend. In  today’s assembly , this year’s prefect team will be announced. ” Eunbin slaps your leg excitedly.

“ Now, before  we  do so , I want to take this opportunity to refresh the memories of the younger years about what it means to be a prefect. The role is hugely prestigious and not one  to be taken lightly. Those who wear the prefect badge carry the honour of it until the end of their career here at Whitewater Academy. ” The headmaster directs his gaze to the tiered seating, where your year group was seated. You shifted in your seat. 

“The prefects not only support the Head Girl and Boy, but also act as the bridge between students and teachers. Think of them as your older brothers and sisters. People you can go to when you don’t feel comfortable enough going to speak to a teacher. You’re all aware of your current head boy and head girl, but I think they deserve another round of applause for all of their hard work. So, please welcome Doyeon and Kun to the stage to introduce the House Prefects,” Mr Bainbridge speaks into the microphone, before stepping away and shaking the hands of Doyeon and Kun. The pair take the headmaster’s place behind the ornate lectern and smile at the audience. 

“Good morning everyone!” Your best friend chirped. How she was so awak e at this time of morning was beyond you. 

“Over the past week, Kun and I have been hard at work deciding who to elect as our House Prefects. As you’re all aware, we have four houses: Bainbridge, Penney, Holloway and Dumbarton. It’s no surprise that it took us so long to decide who would be the House Prefects, but we know we’ve made the right decisions, and that these guys will do an amazing job.” Your heart was in your mouth. You had entertained the idea of putting yourself forward to be House Prefect and even gone so far as to have submitted a manifesto, but there were so many other talented students in your house who deserved it more than you did. 

“We’ll start with House Penney.  The best house, if you ask me,” Kun teases, eliciting a raucous cheer from a few members of the audience.

“ The House Prefect for Penney is none other than the insanely hard-working Johnny Seo!” Another cheer erupts from the audience . Johnny walked up to the stage, basking in the  attention and cheers that were all directed at him. He shakes Doyeon’s hand and  gives Kun a high-five. The applause dies down and Doyeon clears her throat.

“ Next up, we’ve got House Dumbarton.  Deciding this House Captain was a no-brainer, so please put your hands together for Mark Lee!”  You watch as the  dark-haired boy makes his way to the stage and stands next to Johnny. He looked familiar, and then you realised why. Mark was in your History clas s. He seemed very friendly and had a boyish charm about him.  You knew he was very popular with a lot of the girls in your class- you remembered a lot of them fighting to sit next to him in your first lesson. So much so that your teacher had to  put him next to the other boys in your class and come up with a seating plan for your  lessons . 

“Now, for House Holloway.” Another cheer erupted from the audience.  You sink back in your seat, trying to calm the erratic  thumping of your heartbeat. 

“ Yet another no-brainer. Please welcome Eunbin Kwon to the stage!” Your friend gives a squeal beside yo u as she stands and makes her way down the stairs of the tiered seating. You clapped for her, but you couldn’t help the feeling of jealousy mounting in your chest.  _ Calm down, Y/N. They haven’t announced Bainbridge yet,  _ you think to yourself. Once the  applause dies down,  Kun and Doyeon look at each other, and Doyeon turns her gaze to the tiered seating, where you and your friends were seated.

“ As always, House Bainbridge is filled with the most talented students, so it was immensely difficult to make this decision.” You shut your eyes and accepted defeat. There was no way you would be House Prefect-  there were so many other worthy candidates.  You bit down on your lip and tried to calm your heartbeat. 

“After much deliberation, Kun, myself,  and  Mr Bainbridge  managed to narrow  the  choices down. We presented the candidates to the  staff  and they  made a unanimous decision . And I know for a fact that  everyone will be so happy that we decided that House Bainbridge’s new prefect w ill be… Y/N L/N.” Your eyes flew open, as did your mouth. You were in a state of shock and were forced to your feet by  a whooping Eric. You walked up to the stage with  shaking legs , shocked by the cheering from the audience . Both Doyeon and Kun hugged you tightly, the latter whispering a ‘well done’ into your ear.  You high-five Johnny and hug Eunbin, giving Mark a small nod.  You stand next to Mark and smile pleasantly at him. 

“Your expression was priceless,” Mark comments in your ear.  You glance in his direction and feel  an ache at the junction of your thighs when you see the  smirk that was painted on his face. “You looked like a deer in headlights.”

“ You’re in my History class, right?” He asks. You nod. “I don’t think we’ve ever spoken.  I’m Mark . ” He smiles at you , sticking his hand out for you to shake. You smile back, turning on your charm.

“Y/N. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” You reply , taking his hand. You and he shake hands and stand on the stage  alongside the other House prefects with a goofy smile on your face. You spotted Taeyong sat on the tiered seating,  smiling at you. You return his smile and give him a subtle thumbs-up as the applause dies down. 

After the assembly has finished and the rest of the prefects have been announced, you’re just about to head to your classes when  Johnny grabs your arm and pulls you  back into the  hall, ignoring your protests . 

“You can’t get out of our first meeting so easily, Miss L/N,” Johnny admonishes, a cheeky smile on his face. You giggle at him, rolling your eyes as you did so. You shrugged out of your friend’s grasp and walked over to the group with him, positioning yourself between Eunbin and Johnny.

“Congratulations  to  everyone  for becoming House Prefect!  Our first order of business is to set up a fundraiser event for all the houses to participate in. Then, we’ll  all  be heading to Spain during the half-term to work on our teamworking skills.  We all may be competing against each other when it comes to house points, but we all have the same end goal- to donate as much as we can to charity. So let’s do just that, okay?” Doyeon enthuses. You smile at her and catch Mark’s eye. He returns your smile and breaks the eye-contact, a small blush tingeing his ears a rosy red colour. You look away and lock eyes with Doyeon. 

“For now, you guys need to brainstorm charity events that we could run.  We’ll meet up again in a few days to see what you guys have come up with.  Kun and I will set up a group chat with all of us on it, too.  This is going to be an amazing year!” You smile at your best friend and  she winks at you. You put  your hand into the circle and everyone else follows. You raise your hands up and  smile at the rest of the group. 

As you’re making your way to History, you’re stopped in the corridor by Scarlet.  She looked  _ livid, _ __ eyes  focused on you. You raise a brow at her , challenging her to do her worst . 

“ You know that the  only  reason you managed to get H ouse  P refect  is  because  you’re friends with Doyeon and because you have Kun wrapped around your finger, right? You don’t exactly have any talent that would make you stand out from the rest of the crowd. You know that, right?” 

You snorted.  The whole idea that she was so hell-bent on beating you in everything was so entertaining to you.

“Okay. If that helps you sleep at night .” You flash her a fake smile. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have  a lesson to get to.” 

You feel a huge  wave of satisfaction wash over you as you walk into your history class room. Mark spots you and pats the seat next to him for you to sit down in.  You glance around the room and ignore the jealous stares of the other girls as you walk over to him and sit down in the chair next to him, placing your bag down on the floor to your left. He smiles .

“We have a cover lesson today, so I thought we could try and brainstorm a couple of ideas  for the charity event. That’s okay with you, right?” You nod at him, maybe a little too enthusiastically. He chuckles at you , clicking on the trackpad of his laptop. 

“ We could do a bake sale… Whitewater students  _ do  _ love their food, after all,” Mark  offers. You nod slowly, watching as he typed on his laptop. You began to wrack your brain for anything you could possibly do. It would have to be suitable enough that  students of all years could partake in the festivities, but also  be able to fit into the school’s budget. 

A feat that was a lot harder than what you had initially thought. Even after an hour and a half of brainstorming, you still hadn't come up with a  solid idea. 

“ You know what? It’s hard to think of stuff  that the school would be okay with us doing ,” Mark sighs. You nod in agreement and  start packing your things after the bell goes, indicating the start of break.  As you’re walking out of the classroom, Mark calls out your name. 

“C-Can I get your Snapchat?” You  were taken aback for a couple of seconds. Mark’s hand flies to scratch the back of his head, and he chuckles nervously. 

“I-I mean for… for like-uh… discussing ideas for the fundraiser! Y-Yeah, heh.” You felt a smile  tugging at your lips at Mark’s nervous disposition. He was  _ adorable.  _ You walk back over to him, unlock your phone and launch your Snapchat. He  notes down your username and thanks you for it. 

“Y/N!” You hear your name being called as you’re making your way to your friends who were sat on the quad. When you turn around, you’re tackled into a hug that sends you a couple of paces backwards, the flurry of pink hair that  hurtled towards you making you laugh. 

“Hey, Taeyong,” You greet your best friend. He  wears a bright smile on his face. 

“Congratulations on getting House Prefect! I knew you would get it .” You feel your heart flutter when he  hugs you tightly. You felt safe in his embrace. Taeyong felt like home. 

“Thank you so much. And well done, yourself! You got Prefect,” You reply. He chuckles and rubs the back of his head , directing his gaze to the floor. 

“It’s no big deal.  It’s honestly just a brown-nosing competition, isn’t it? Anyway… You’ve got a lot to do in these next few weeks. The whole school’s looking forward to the fundraiser you guys come up with.” You smile at him,  suppressing the mounting feelings of dread that were building in your stomach at the thought of everyone in the school committee counting on you to make this the best fundraiser yet.

“We’ve got an amazing Senior Team this year, so I hope we can pull together the best fundraiser that Whitewater has seen,” Comes your reply.  Taeyong gives you one last hug before he heads off to his friends, and you walk off to yours. 

“You know you could check Taeyong off the list like… right now. Why don’t you?” Eric asks you as you approach your friends. you  poke your tongue out at your friend and watch Taeyong make his way over to Johnny and Taeil.

To be completely honest, you didn’t want to ruin your friendship with him. Sleeping with Taeyong would only serve to complicate your  already complex friendship. Besides, there were still other people on the List that you needed to check off before him.  Y ou found your gaze being drawn to  the Dumbarton house captain. Mark was sat in between Jaehyun and the football captain, laughing at something. 

“ I just don’t want to… He’s one of my best friends, I couldn’t do that to him,” You reply.  “Besides, I’ve got my eye on someone else.” 

A few days later you, Eunbin, Johnny, Mark, Doyeon and Kun all met up to discuss the fundraiser that you would put together.  You watch as Doyeon moves to the whiteboard and writes down ‘Whole-School Fundraiser’ on the board.  Kun nods at her in thanks and turns to face you, Mark, Eunbin and Johnny. 

“So, let’s hear what you guys have come up with,” Kun says , clasping his hands together. You raise a hand and  Kun nods at you. 

“Well… I was brainstorming during the week and  I thought about  having a week of fundraising activities,” You began. Kun’s brow rises.

“Go on,” He encouraged. You pulled up the note on your laptop and began to read the bullet points you had noted down. 

“ So, I was thinking that we could do a ‘fun’ assembly every day for a week, and then advertise the  lunchtime event to the younger years.  What I mean by ‘fun’ assembly is… instead of having a n assembly that everyone falls asleep in, we have a pantomime-based assembly with a storyline that carries on throughout the week,” You explain. Kun and Doyeon look at each other, impressed. 

“I like that idea.  It sounds like a lot of fun, too,” Johnny pipes up. You glance at Mark, who gives you a thumbs-up.  You feel heat rush to your cheeks at Mark’s expression of support, and you fight the smile that’s tugging your lips upward. 

“ So, shall we go with that idea?” Doyeon asks, and the group all nod. She smiles.

“Thank god we’ve settled that so  quickly, we can get onto  _ actually _ planning it. I think the best course of action is to delegate tasks  for people to do and spread the workload evenly. So, Johnny and Eunbin, would you be able to come up with a plan for  the general storyline of the  assemblies?” The pair nod. 

“Kun and I will budget the events, and Y/N and Mark, that leaves you in charge of  devising and organising  the  lunchtime events . Can we all get together at someone’s house to plan everything? ”  Doyeon announces, and you  nod. You see Mark smile out of the corner of your eye and you  can feel butterflies in your stomach, excitement bubbling in your body at the thought of organising the best possible charity events there  were. 

Over the next few weeks, your after-schools and weekends were occupied with planning the events.  Your house’s dining room was  transformed into your  headquarters: You would spend your evenings planning with Mark, Johnny and Eunbin while Doyeon and Kun ran the numbers and budgeted the whole event.  It was an exhausting few weeks, but you knew that the payoff would be huge. If the week goes well, you’re sure that you and your friends will start a Whitewater tradition. 

After you had planned the entire week to the second, you, Doyeon and Eunbin brought the idea to your headmaster and the other  deputy head teachers.

“ So, we were thinking that we could take over the assemblies  for a week to advertise the charity events and have a running storyline throughout.” The teachers nod, silently urging Eunbin to continue.

“ Let’s outline the initial storyline first.  If you open the booklet, we made a little summary of what we  _ want  _ to happen.  So… we would like to have the assembly on  Monday start as normal with a hymn and  Mr Bainbridge greeting the students. Then, after a couple of minutes, two ‘ kidnappers’ will come in and steal Mr Bainbridge. It’s then up to the senior team to try and find him and lure the kidnappers out.” 

Your headmaster  chokes on his drink, spraying tea all over the desk. One of the deputies lets out a yelp as she tries to dodge the projectile of  Darjeeling that  came from Mr Bainbridge’s mouth. 

“That’s amazing, I love it,” He  wheezes and you feel a smile creep up your lips . Doyeon squeezed your hand and took a step forward.

“ I’ll now talk a little bit about the budget of the whole event.  As we want to have the most payoff for charity, we wanted to set the lunchtime event entry fee at  one pound.  We’re also hoping to have especially delivered  food to the events, which would  generously be provided by  Kun’s parents , free of charge to the school.  We were hoping to also price the food at a pound, too .” Doyeon carried on going into the details of how the event would be financed and you watch as the expressions on the deputy heads’ faces morphed from flabbergasted to fascinated, all in the space of a few minutes.  When you had finished presenting the ideas, the teachers were hugely impressed, and after the  meeting, Doyeon tackled you and Eunbin into a hug.

As you were walking to the library for your free period , you  got a message from your group-chat with the other house captains, Doyeon and Kun. 

**_ Kun _ ** **_ : Heard the meeting went well!  _ ** **_ Drinks at mine _ ** **_ tonight? _ ** **__ **

**_ Eunbin:  _ ** **_ Sounds good!  _ ** **_ I’ll be there at 8.  _ **

**_ Doyeon: Seconded!  _ ** **_ We can stay over, right? _ ** **_ My parents will flip their shit if I come home pissed again lmao _ **

**_ Kun: Sure :) _ **

You smiled down at your phone and put it away for the remainder of your free period, finally able to knuckle down and get your work done.  When the bell rang and indicated that school was over and you were free to go home, you walked through the  buildings and ran into none other than your best  friend chatting away with Jaehyun. You give Taeyong a hug and smile at Jaehyun.  The hockey captain looked down at Taeyong’s arm around your shoulder and raised a brow at you. Taeyong didn’t seem to notice, though. 

“Have you even been in school? I’ve barely seen you these past few weeks,” Taeyong comments, a pout forming on his face. You felt a stab of guilt through your chest.  Y ou had been so focused on  organising the charity events that you had neglected your friendship with Taeyong. 

“I’m sorry, Tae,” You reply. “I’ve been so busy these past few weeks that my free periods have been entirely dedicated to working. Let’s walk home together, I’ll treat you to something, okay?” 

Taeyong’s eyes light up like a child when you mention that you would treat him to food. After all, you knew that the fastest way to your best friend’s heart was through his stomach. You said your goodbye to Jaehyun, who made a comment about how cute of a couple you and Taeyong would be before walking off to  join his friends from the hockey team. Taeyong took your hand and leads you out of the school,  down the road, to the high street.

The coffee shop was a place that a lot of Whitewater students frequented for their daily fix of caffeine. Money was never an issue for the students of Whitewater, which was one of the main reasons why the café could charge seven pounds for a coffee and have the students swipe their cards without even batting an eyelid.  You weren’t as much of a fan of the coffee brewed in this establishment as you were of the coffee your dad brings back whenever  he or any of his friends travelled to  Hawaii . 

But you knew that Taeyong loved th is coffee shop’s signature coffee,  freshly brewed using imported Blue Mountain  Coffee beans from Jamaica.  So, you walked in with him and made your way to the counter. You offer the barista a smile and order Taeyong’s favourite. You swipe your bank card, wincing a s the extortionate price of the coffee was transferred out of your bank account . 

“You didn’t have to buy it for me, Y/N,” Your best friend protested. “I could have bought it myself. Having your presence here with me is enough.” 

You felt your heart warm at that. In the past few weeks, you had felt like a part of you was missing because you and Taeyong hadn’t spoken in a long time. You had almost forgotten what it was like when you two were together. You forgot all of your problems when you were with him and you loved it. You loved being with him.

“I wanted to buy it for you, Tae. Take it as my apology for neglecting this friendship over the past few weeks ,” You fire back. He picks up the cup and nods at the barista in thanks.  The two of you make your way over to the seats by the window and Taeyong sets his cup down on the  table in front of him. 

“So, tell me. What’s been going on with you?” You ask him. He shrugs a little  looks out of the window. You felt your heart drop at his expression. You knew that look. There was something troubling him, and you knew you would have to pry it out of him. 

“What is it?” You ask him. He furrows his brows. 

“What is what?” He asks. You  sigh.

“Taeyong. I’ve been best friends with you for god knows how long. I know when there’s something on your mind. Tell me .” You lean forwards to rest your hands atop his.  He tensed up a little and you  felt your heart begin to pound.

“Tae, you’re scaring me. What happened? Are you in trouble or anything?” Your friend drops his gaze, refusing to even look at you. His lips were facing down in a frown, and his eyes were glassy. 

“ You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,  okay?  I just need you to know that I’m here for you-”

“Y/N, I slept with Scarlet on the weekend,” Taeyong blurts . 

In that in stant, you felt your heart shatter into a million pieces . Everything stood still .  You didn’t know why, though. It wasn’t like Taeyong was your boyfriend, you didn’t have any authority over who he slept with.

You covered your expression of shock with a nod, averting your gaze to the  road outside. Whitewater students and old couples occupied the streets, walking arm-in-arm along the pavement,  giggling about something or other.  There was an ache in your chest that made it difficult to breath e.  You glanced back at Taeyong, who looked  remorseful. 

“ I thought it would be better for you to hear it from me first rather than have Scarlet come and tell you.  I’m sorry, Y/N-”

“What are you sorry for?” You cut him off, voice sounding more agitated than what you had hoped for. He flinches at how harsh your voice sounded.

“Taeyong, we’re not together or anything. You can sleep with whoever you want to, it’s not my place to govern who you choose to sleep with,” You continued, as if telling yourself that you couldn’t get jealous. Taeyong looks back down at the table and picked up his coffee.  You balled your hands into fists on your lap and dug your nails into your palms. You hated this feeling. Jealousy, upset and shock formed a lump in your throat. 

“I should get going,” You say to him and stand up. 

“ Let me walk you home, at least ,” Taeyong offers, and you shake your head.

“You don’t need to. Have a good weekend, Taeyong.” And with that, you walk out of the coffee shop and start to make your way home.  You wrapped your coat around yourself,  shoving your hands into your pockets to protect them from the wind that whipped around you as you walked home. 

Every time you shut your eyes, all you could see was Scarlet and Taeyong together.  You hated this feeling in your chest; you weren’t normally the jealous type. But there was something that was different with Taeyong.  But, you knew it was foolish of you to think that he was wrong to sleep with Scarlet. You had to keep telling yourself that you had no right to  govern who he slept with. That you  had no say, and that Taeyong was entitled to do whatever he wanted to.  D espite you telling yourself that, you couldn’t  bring yourself to believe it. 

You unlocked your front door and walked straight upstairs, collapsing on your bed with a deep sigh.  You  shut your eyes and pinched the bridge of your nose with your forefinger and thumb.  Tears pricked at your eyes, tears that you forced away . You wouldn’t let yourself cry over Taeyong. Not now, not ever. He wasn’t yours to cry over. 

Thankfully, as if the higher powers watching over you hated seeing the self-pity you were wallowing in, your phone pings. You take the device out of your pocket and read the notification from your Senior Team group chat.

**_ Kun: Get to mine for around 8 and you can all stay over. My parents are in Geneva right  _ ** **_ now _ ** **_ so they won’t ever know ;) _ ** **__ **

You felt a smile tug at your lips. You could drown your sorrows in alcohol and forget about Taeyong for a night. After rubbing your eyes, you walked into your bathroom and stepped into the shower.  The  warm water relaxed your tense muscles only a little bit, the thoughts of Taeyong and Scarlet still at the forefront of your mind. You knew that you had to forget about them if you were going to enjoy the night. You stepped out of the shower, wrapped your towel around yourself and  walked into your wardrobe.  _ Look good, just forget about Taeyong and look like a million pounds tonight,  _ you told yourself. You pulled out your favourite black bustier and  purple miniskirt . When you were satisfied with how you looked, you checked your phone again, this time to book a taxi to Kun’s house. 

As you were leaving, you called out to your father that you were staying over at a friend’s house. He called back to tell you to be safe, and to have a good time. For the first time in a while, your father didn’t announce that he was going anywhere  over the weekend. A wave of relief washed over you as you  entered the taxi and placed a call to Johnny as your precautionary measure.  You had never felt unsafe in a cab before, but you always phoned a friend of yours as you got into the taxi to make sure the driver was  aware that someone was expecting you.

“Hey, Y/N. You on your way to Kun’s?” Johnny answers the phone after the first ring. 

“Yep, I should be there in about fifteen minutes,” You reply. 

“Sure, we’ll know to expect you. See you then!” You  say goodbye to Johnny and hang up your phone. When the taxi pulled up outside of Kun’s mansion, you thanked the driver and stepped out.  You pressed the buzzer an d watched as Kun  opened his door and jogged to the gate to let you in.  his face was slightly flushed- you assumed that the group had already started drinking.  Kun’s arm wrapped around your shoulder and you could smell the alcohol on him. 

“Better late than never, Bainbridge House Captain,” Kun teased. You giggled, already feeling better than what you did before. The head boy leads you into his kitchen, where you see  you were the last to arrive. Doyeo n, Eunbin, Mark and Johnny were stood around the counter,  all of them with drinks in hand. Eunbin caught your eye and let out a cheer, attracting the attention of the rest of the group. You made eye-contact with Mark and watched as his eyes dragged up and down your figure,  hungrily taking in your appearance. 

“Glad you could make it!”  Eunbin slurred.  She poured out tequila shots  for the group and pushed one into your hand. You downed the shot with ease, welcoming the burn it  left at the back of your throat.  You wanted nothing more than to forget about what had happened this afternoon, and at that moment, getting drunk was the best possible option.  You decided to stand next to Mark,  who looked you up and down again. You smirked at him.

“Like what you see?” You ask him and he nods shamelessly. You suppress a giggle. 

“Another?” He points to your empty shot glass. You nod at him and hold it up. He pours you another shot and clinks his glass against yours.  You down the shot in one , and have another one, and another one. You’re just about to take  your fifth shot when Doyeon approaches you and pulls you outside.  She shuts the door behind her and places her hands on her hips. 

“Okay, what’s going on?” She asks.  You shake your head. The alcohol in your system was already taking its effect. You should have  eaten something before coming.

“ Nothing,” You reply. Doyeon sighs at you.

“Don’t bullshit me, Y/N. You’re my best friend, I know if there’s something wrong. You knocking back four shots before you even said ‘hello’ to everyone? There’s something you want to forget.” Your mouth fell open. You were shocked that Doyeon could read you so well. There wasn’t really anyone else who could , other than Taeyong .

“So, tell me. What’s on your mind?” She asks and you sigh. You press your back against the brick wall of Kun’s house and look up at the night sky. 

“Taeyong slept with Scarlet. I know I shouldn’t feel upset by it, but I can’t help it,” You blurted. “I mean… I slept with Taeil, Hendery, Johnny, Jaehyun, Dejun and Kun . I have no right to feel like this. We’re not dating or anything, but I just… ugh. I hate feeling like this, Doyeon.”

Your best friend is silent for a while.  She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and sighs.

“Y/N, you like Taeyong, don’t you?” You blow a raspberry.

“Well, duh. Every time I see him, my day gets better. He makes my heart go funny. God, even his smile, Doyeon. I’ve never met someone who can make me weak with a  _ smile. _ I’ve got it bad ,” You reply. Doyeon pouts a little and pulls you into a hug, another sigh escaping her. 

“It’ll be okay, Y/N. I promise you,” She whispers and places her hands on your shoulders. “I can tell you one thing.  Drinking your sorrows away isn’t going to solve your problems. Neither is avoiding Taeyong. You just need to accept your feelings for him , and then from then onward you can learn to move past them. ” 

You pull Doyeon into another hug.  She always knew what to say, even if you didn’t want to hear it.  She pulled away and took her hands in yours.

“You’ll get through this, I know it,” She  whispers. “I’m going to go back inside now, you  coming ?” 

You shake your head. 

“I’ll  join you guys in a little bit,” You reply and watch Doyeon enter the house again, leaving you outside with your thoughts. Your quiet moments are quickly disturbed by a drunken Mark  stumbling outside with what looks like a couple of blunts in his hand. He smiles lazily at you and walks over to the  benches Kun had on his garden patio. You simply watch him take a seat there and pat the space next to him.

“C’mon. You look like you need  some,” He slurred.  You walked over and sat down next to him,  leaving barely any space between the two of you  in your drunken state. He chuckled at you and handed you a blunt.  You lean forwards to catch the lighter and take a long drag from it.  Y ou exhale the smoke and watch the plume diffuse into the air.  You and Mark sat in silence for a couple of minutes, simply watching the smoke you exhales dissipate into nothing.

“What’s up?” Mark asked , breaking the silence . You didn’t particularly feel like opening up to him, so you just replied with,

“Friend issues. It’s nothing, really.” You took another drag and  feel yourself loosening up a little more. 

“Well, if there’s anything I can do, I’d be happy to help you out,” Mark said, hand moving to rest on your thigh.  You giggled a little and scooted over so that you were practically sat on Mark’s lap. H is gaze turned dark and lustful and his hand moved further up your thigh, disappearing up your skirt. If you were sober, you would have pushed him away. But you were drunk and horny, and you needed to forget about Taeyong.  You finished off the rest of your blunt and put it out , leaving the butt in the ashtray on Kun’s table.

“There is  _ something _ you can do…” You tail off and look down at his hand. 

“Hm ? What’s that ?” He hums, moving his face to press butterfly kisses to your neck. 

“Tell me you want this, Y/N,” He breathes. “I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

You felt your heart warm at that. Even in the state he was in, you  found it sweet that he didn't want to  do something that you would later regret . You leant forward and cupped his face in your hands. 

“I want this, Mark.”  A smirk appeared on  the boy’s face and he pulled you onto his lap so that you were straddling him.  He took a puff from the blunt and exhaled , extinguishing the remainder in the ashtray on Kun’s garden table . His strong arms wrapped around your waist and he  pressed his lips to yours, kissing you softly.  H e tasted like weed, but you didn’t mind.  Y ou slung your arms over his shoulders and felt one of Mark’s hands move upwards to grope your breasts while the other gripped your butt and kept you on his lap. You ground yourself against his  crotch, becoming a little desperate for some friction  against your  core.

“Fuck,” Mark groans. You giggle.  H e pulls the bustier top down and exposes your breasts, taking one of your nipples into his mouth while his hand tweaks and plays with the other. The sensation sent shivers running through you and you  threw your head back in pleasure.

“M-Mark…” You managed to get out.  He began to suck dark purple hickeys into your skin,  replacing those that Hendery had left on your chest a few weeks ago. You giggled again, a sound that made Mark  continue biting at your chest and sucking on your tits.

“God, you’re so hot,” Mark growls as he reconnects his lips with yours.  You pull  your top back up and  continue grinding down on Mark’s crotch. 

“ Oh, for fuck’s sake ! Mark, Y/N, please don’t have sex on my garden furniture … Or anywhere in my house, for that matter. Get back inside!” You start when you hear Kun bellow behind you. Mark  rolls his eyes, a smile creeping up his lips. You slide off of Mark’s lap and walk back inside with your hand interlinked with Mark’s.

“We still have to work together, you know,” Eunbin slurs. “Please don't make this awkward for everyone. Got it?” You look up at Mark, who simply chuckles at your friend.

“It won’t be awkward.” He looks down at you.

“Right?” You nod confidently a t your friends and move to stand next to Doyeon.  She wraps an arm around your shoulder and pulls you in close to her, pressing a light kiss on the top of your head. 

The rest of the night was spent stealing glances in Mark’s direction and dancing with your friends . You couldn’t deny that he had made you feel some type of way.  Kun eventually turned off the music at around three o’clock in the morning and asked you to help move a passed-out Eunbin into one of his guest bedrooms. 

By the time you had helped everyone into bed and undressed Eunbin, the sun was already peeking above the horizon , painting the night sky with pinks and oranges that signalled the sunrise . You  rolled your neck and walked into the  first available guest bedroom you saw.  Not bothering to check who was in the room, you  laid down on the bed and shut your eyes, welcoming the sleep that soon encompassed you. 

When you woke up the next morning, you weren’t expecting to see Johnny’s face a mere few inches from yours . You rolled off the bed, only just managing to stick your landing. When you straightened up, you could already feel a pounding headache brewing behind your forehead.  Still dressed in yesterday’s clothes, you walked downstairs to the kitchen, where you were greeted by  Kun and Eunbin.  Kun handed you a glass of water and a paracetamol, and you nodded at Eunbin as she tucked into the day-old pizza that was left in the box from the night before. 

“ Good m orning,” You mumbled and  drank the water.  Kun chuckled at you.

“You look like hell and you stink of weed. Do you want to shower?” He asks bluntly. You simply roll your eyes and nod at him.  You follow him back upstairs and he leads you  to a bathroom. You thank the boy and shut the door behind you, making sure to lock the door.

When you’re finished in the shower, you get changed back into the clothes you wore the previous night and  walk downstair s, back into the kitchen. Kun offers you a slice of pizza and  you take it, engaging in the conversation between the other members of the Senior Team.

“I think Ten would be a good fit for one of the kidnappers… he’d be able to hide it really well, don’t you think?” Johnny pipes up. The rest of the group nod in agreement.

“Who else, then?” You ask.

“I think Taeyong would be a good kidnapper, too,” Eunbin pipes up and you go still. You purse your lips and  force a smile onto your lips. 

“Y-Yeah, maybe,” You reply.  Thankfully, no one else presses on the fact that you went quiet after Eunbin brought up Taeyong’s name, and you finish your pizza quickly.  Doyeon was the first to leave, then Eunbin  and then Johnny not long after , leaving you and Mark with Kun . You helped the latter clean up the kitchen, binning the empty shot glasses and  vodka bottles, and putting the pizza boxes into the recycling. 

“I’ve got to get home, Kun. Thanks for having us,” You  say, and unlock your phone to book your taxi . 

“Hey, Y/N,” Mark  calls. You look up and smile at him. 

“You’re heading towards Whitewater, right ?” You nod at him . 

“C-Could we ride-share? My phone’s dead and my parents are getting back from  Van c ouver in a few hours so the driver’s gone to pick them up -”

“You know, if you want to get me alone, all you have to do is ask,” You said with a smirk. The poor boy went bright red and began to stutter out an excuse. He really was  _ adorable _ .

“I’m just messing with you,” You joke. The  blush on Mark’s cheeks quickly faded and he scratches the back of his head. When the taxi arrives, you hug Kun goodbye and get into the taxi with Mark. The first few minutes are awkwardly silent- neither you nor Mark knew what to say to each other. 

“ I’m sorry about the hickeys,” Mark said suddenly, making you choke on your own saliva. You  splutter a little and thump your chest, attracting the attention of the taxi driver.

“ Why are you sorry?” You wheeze. Mark shrugs.

“ It was fun, don’t worry about it. Okay?” You  reply. Mark nods at you and looks out of the window. You unlock your phone again and check your notifications. 

**_ 5 missed FaceTime call(s) from Taeyong _ **

**_ Unread Messages from Taeyong: _ **

**_ Hey Y/N, I know you’re going to Kun’s tonight, but I wanted to talk to you.  _ ** **_ I feel like we need to clear the air a little.  _ ** **_ Pls call when you get the chance.  _ **

You lock your phone and  rest your head against the headrest of the seat in the cab.  You had a nasty hangover, and you didn’t really want to  have to confront Taeyong right now.  It was hard enough as it was to have to act like there was nothing wrong with you, and that you were unaffected by what Taeyong had told you, and you didn’t need  to talk out your feelings with Taeyong- that would only add to the headache you already had. 

“ You said your parents were coming back from Vancouver, right?” You ask him, to which he nods.

“Yeah. My parents are  hedge-fund managers, and a lot of their clients are based over in Vancouver. I lived there until a couple of years ago , actually,” He recalls.  _ Explains his accent, then. _

“Oh, okay. How come you guys moved?” 

“My parents wanted to enrol me here at Whitewater, and my sister at the primary school  down the road.  They both went to Whitewater, so I’m guessing they just wanted to carry on the tradition of sending their kids to the same school as where they went.” You nod in acknowledgement.

“How about you? What do your parents do?” Mark asks.

“My dad and Taeyong’s run a  financial advisory company. They’re currently working with Kwon Investments. My mum…” You tail off and take in a breath. “My mum passed away when I was young . Car accident .”

“Oh, I see.  Did your Dad not re-marry?” You shake your head. 

“He didn’t want to.  To be fair, I don’t think I would have wanted him to either. Not that it was my choice , either way.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that, Y/N,” Mark says and rests a hand on top of yours. You smile at him and  stroke the top of his hand with your thumb. 

“It happens. Besides, I was too young to remember anything about her. I don’t really think that much about it.”

Th rest of the car ride home was filled with  amicable conversation between you and Mark. The taxi dropped you off home first and you hugged Mark goodbye, laughing as he once again apologised for the  hickeys he had littered all over your chest.  He watched you walk up to the front door of your house and  unlock the door. When you shut the door behind you, you wanted nothing more than to just go upstairs and sleep off the hangover  you’d gotten.

Although, it seemed that the universe had other plans for you.  Taeyong  was  stood in the kitchen, seemingly having a chat with your father. Intent on not being spotted, you bolted up the stairs and fled to the safety of your room.  You changed out of the  bustier top and skirt you wore the night before and put on a pair of  shorts and a cardigan. You sprayed your hair with your perfume, intent on masking the scent of marijuana from your  father . 

“Y/N?” You hear your father call.  You opened your door and made your way downstairs, cursing every higher power you could think of. The situation you were in was icily familiar to you- Taeyong was stood in your kitchen with his hands buried in his jeans pocket. Although, this time he looked defeated. Not angry, like the last time  he came over. He looked remorseful and upset.  You look away from him and make eye-contact with your father. 

“Is there something wrong, father?” You ask . He simply looks from you to Taeyong and sighs.

“ Taeyong just popped around to see you. You’ve been so busy lately, maybe it’s time y ou two catch up.  Y/N, I’ve got to leave for lunch with  Mr and Mrs Kwon . I’ll be back late this evening .  You can call the cook  to make you something  if you’d like,” He said.  You shake your head and offer him a smile.

“I’m good, thanks. Enjoy your lunch and pass on my best wishes to the  Kwons .” 

Throwing Taeyong one last look and pressing a soft kiss to the top of your head , your father ducked out of the kitchen. The silence that descended between you and him was deafening. Neither of you spoke.

“Y/N-” Taeyong starts.

“Taeyong, I don’t know why you’re here. I told you I was fine with what happened with Scarlet. We’re not going out, it’s not like you cheated on me or anything,” You interject. Taeyong knew you were lying ; you knew he did. He could see it in your eyes. 

“Y/N, I know you’re not fine,” He says. “I’m sorry, it was an accident… we were both drunk -”

“Explaining it doesn’t make much difference, Tae. I told you I was fine with it. I’m not lying,” You reply curtly, not really wanting to get into another argument.  Eager to change the subject, you ask him about what you were discussing with your friends. 

“ You want me to play one of the kidnappers who  takes Bainbridge in  the play?” You nod at him. 

“Yeah, sure.” Your face lights up and you thank him.  Taeyong smiles back at you and the pair of you carry on your conversation for a little while. 

“How was last night?” Taeyong asks and the memories of Mark’s lips on yours came flooding back, making your cheeks heat up.  “I’m surprised your father couldn’t smell the weed on you. ”

You  jokingly sneer at him and pour yourself a glass of water.

“It was fine, I guess. It was cute, just the  six of us all together at Kun’s. We had a good time,” You replied , deciding to not tell Taeyong that you and Mark made out yesterday.  The two of you carried on talking until Taeyong’s mother rang him, enquiring after his where abouts. You said goodbye to him and shut the door , releasing a breath that you didn’t know you were holding. 

You weren’t exactly sure why you didn’t tell Taeyong about what had happened between you and Mark.  Maybe it was because you didn’t want him to feel how you did when he told you about him and Scarlet, or because you wanted to avoid the whole discussion about you  taking on the List of Stolen Kisses altogether.  Either way, Doyeon was right. You cared about Taeyong as more than just a friend and you had to move past that if you were going to be able to carry on the friendship. 

Thankfully, you barely saw Taeyong over the next few days, as they were  taken up by planning for the fundraising week. You were sure you spent more time with Mark, Johnny and Eunbin than you did with your own father during that week. You had finally managed to narrow down the lunchtime activities to a  game-show ,  dance competition, a volleyball match , a talent show and  the finale party. 

In the week leading up to the event, you barely got any sleep.  You would be on FaceTime with Mark, Doyeon, Johnny, Eunbin and Kun until the early hours of the morning, contingency planning and running the logistics of the  week. You were hugely thankful to Minhyuk, Sanha and Eric for graciously offering to write the script for the  assemblies , taking a huge weight off of your shoulders.  Much to your surprise, the trio had managed to get the script written in a matter of days. 

Everyone on the Senior Team was rushing around, trying to get everything sorted. Kun had thankfully covered the food, his parents making a huge donation by providing the food that would be sold at the lunchtime events. Doyeon was  the bridge between you and the teachers, managing to convince all of them to let out the students ten minutes early from each lesson to  give them plenty of time to get to the events.  You and Eunbin were left in charge of designing the costumes and Johnny and Mark were tasked with taking advantage of the Art students and  asking them to help with the set design. 

“So, after Taeyong and Ten run in and take Mr Bainbridge , we need Miss Robertson to run up onto the stage and  shout ‘is there anyone who can help us ?’. With all due respect, Miss, did you even  _ read _ the script?” Minhyuk sasses, something that your deputy head doesn’t take too kindly to.  he mutters a silent apology and goes back to directing the teachers.

“Then, after she’s said her bit,  that’s the cue fo r the Senior Team’s walk-on music to start.  As soon as the bass drops, Senior Team, you guys are going to run in . Doyeon, you’ll run in first, followed by Kun, Johnny, Eunbin, Y/N and Mark, in that order. Got it?” You all nod. 

“The  introductory video will play, and then  you guys will announce what’s to come. Make sense?”  Minhyuk calls. Everyone nods again.

“I never realised Minhyuk was this bossy,” Mark whispers in your ear, to which you giggle.

“Something funny, Y/N?” Minhyuk asks. You shake your head and fight the smile that’s tugging at your lips. 

“No, Minhyuk,” Is all you manage to get out. Your friend studies your face for a little bit, before going back to directing the rest of the group.  You stretch your arms above your head and yawn loudly, rubbing your eyes to try and alleviate some of the fatigue you felt despite your blood being predominantly coffee. 

“ Should we do a McDonald’s run?” Mark asked you, and you looked around at the teachers and students dotted around the school’s main hall. They all looked like they were in desperate need of a pick-me-up. So, you agreed with him and cleared your throat, attracting the attention of everyone in the hall. 

“Can everyone send me what they want from McDonalds’, please?  Food’s on me.”  Everyone cheered. You forgot how much rich people liked free food, and you felt a smile begin to fight  it’s way onto your lips.

As you and Mark got into his car, he  started the engine and pulled out of the school’s car park.

“So…” He tailed off.  “What’s the deal between you and Taeyong?” 

You freeze. Mark clearly senses your discomfort and  places his hand over yours.

“S-Sorry,” He stuttered. “Forget I asked-”

“Don’t worry about it, Mark, I don’t mind you asking.” You cut off his babbling and took a deep breath. You definitely weren’t expecting to have to pour your heart out to Mark on your travels, but here you were.

“ Taeyong and I have a history… we were best friends all through primary school, but I moved away when my mother died. We lost contact  because I moved around so much. When I came back home to London, I didn’t realise Taeyong was at Whitewater.  I mean… we’re just friends, but the way I feel about him is different to the way I feel about my other guy friends.”

“So… You like him,” Mark surmised. You  sighed.

“I guess so,” You admitted. “I mean…  I don’t know .”

Mark hums.  The pair of you sit in comfortable silence for the rest of the journey. When you reached the McDonald’s, you placed the order for everyone’s food, ignoring the judgmental stares you got from the customers and employees alike.  The car ride back to school was filled with silence, too.  It wasn’t awkward, though. The two of you just felt comfortable enough around each other to bask in the silence. 

After the day ended, you and your friends were satisfied with the progress you were making.  At this rate, the event would be a huge success. 

On the morning of the first assembly, you were stood in the hall’s foyer, watching the assembly unfold  from the door. Thankfully, everything  seemed to be running to plan as the students sat back down after singing the day’s hymn.

“Today, we’ll be having a presentation assembly .” Ten and Taeyong took that as their cue and  sprinted down the  gap between the students in the hall.  They jumped up onto the stage and grabbed the headmaster by the arms and took him off the stage.  Right on cue, the deputy head ran on stage, flinging her arms about like a madwoman. 

“Help! Mister Bainbridge has been kidnapped! We need someone to help us…”  Kun took that as the moment to run out and the rest of you followed suit. Cheers erupted from your year group as you ran towards the stage, fighting the smile on your face. You all got up onto the stage and Doyeon rested her hands on her knees, evidently out of breath. 

“ God, that run was worse than the warm-up they  make us do in Sports.  You called, Miss Robertson?” The head girl chirped in between gasps for breath.  Your deputy head clasped her hands across her chest comically, making giggles erupt from the audience. 

“Oh, thank goodness you’re here. The headmaster has been kidnapped!”  The woman cries, making the six of you gasp. 

“ _ Kidnapped _ ?” Johnny repeats. “Who’s going to write our  references now? I need everyone to know how much I contribute to the school life, and he needs to write about that!” 

Another laugh from your year group sounds. 

“We have to find him!”  Eunbin says, and the rest of you nod.  Kun looks up at the clock and sighs.

“But we only have another two minutes! We need to think fast,” He complained.  You  pretended to think for a couple of seconds, then an idea struck you. 

“ Let’s  host a whole school event… How about ‘Take Me Out: Whitewater Edition?” A raucous ‘oooh’ sounded from the hall, as well as cheers of agreement. 

“But… that will have to wait. We have  to get to lessons. The school day must go on without Mister Bainbridge, unfortunately,” Mark chimed in , before turning out to the audience, a playful smirk on his face. 

“ You guys! You’ll be able to help us find out who took Mister Bainbridge , right?” A cheer sounded. 

“Brilliant! You can help us by coming to  the event  _ this lunchtime.  _ Our very own Y/N will be hosting the event. It starts at  twelve thirty-five on the dot. It’s one pound for entry, and we hope to see you all  there!”  Mark announces and grabs your hand, running off the stage with you and your friends , basking in the applause you received from the students and the teachers.  When you disappear offstage and out of sight of the  other students, Kun cracks a smile and tackles the group into a hug. 

“Well done, guys. That was incredible,”  Doyeon enthused. Taeyong and Ten emerged from  down the corridor.  You had to admit, Taeyong looked good in all black.  He smiled at everyone in the group and  moved so his hand was resting on your shoulder. You caught Doyeon’s eye. She silently asked, ‘are you okay?’ to which you nodded. 

“Okay.  Does everyone remember what we’ll be doing at lunch today?” Eunbin asks, and the group collectively nod.  She turns to Taeyong. 

“Are you and the rest of the boys still okay with being the ‘eligible bachelors’?” You ask. Taeyong nods at you and a lopsided smile forms on his face. 

“I’m pretty sure they’re over the moon,” He replied as the group dispersed and you made your way to your lessons. 

“Hey, Y/N! Wait up!” You heard Mark call behind you. You stopped in your tracks and waited for  the Dumbarton house captain to  catch up with you.  When he does, he tackles you into a hug, sending you a couple of steps backward. 

“ Well done today.  It was amazing, wasn’t it?” You nod in agreement as you walk up the stairs to get to the History corridor. 

“ I just hope we get a good turnout to the lunchtime event today,” You sigh. “Are the other prefects okay with manning the doors and food stands ?”

Mark nods and holds the door open for you to walk into your classroom. The two of you are greeted with cheers and whoops from your History class, something that makes you blush wildly.  You were met with the same enthusiasm  in your Chemistry and Biology class. The students seemed to love what you and your friends had put together and were all really excited for the upcoming events.

When lunchtime rolled around, you changed into the  outfit Eunbin had designed for you .  Y ou had to admit, you were  impressed.  Your friend really did know how to put together an outfit to impress. 

“You know the drill, Y/N. Keep the audience entertained,”  Mark instructed and you nodded at him. 

“You got this,” He assured,  pulling you into a quick hug.  You looked out onto the stage and watched as the students chatted amongst themselves. 

“ Alright, Taeil. We’re ready when you are. Hit the lights,”  Mark spoke into his phone. A few seconds later, the lights  dimmed and the crowd went crazy.  Mark pushed the cue-cards into your  hand and you walked out into the middle of the stage. 

“Good  afternoon, Whitewater!” You called. “How are we feeling today?” 

The crowd roared. You smiled in return. 

“ I’m glad to hear it! W elcome to Whitewater Academy’s very own edition of Take Me Out! For those of you who don’t know the rules,  the aim of the game for our gorgeous contestants is to score a date with one of the ladies up here! If the ladies don’t like him, they press the button to  turn off their spotlights.  Make sense?” A ‘yes’ echoed throughout the hall.

“Brilliant!” You spoke into the microphone. “Are you ready to meet the girls?” 

You signalled for the contestants to join you on the stage and stand behind their respective podiums. 

“First up, we’ve got  our very own  Holloway House Captain, Eunbin! Please give her a warm, warm welcome.” Your friend walks onto the stage and takes her position behind the first podium. 

“ Next up, we’ve got Wen dy! Please welcome her to the stage,” You continued. You looked down at the cue card and your heart fell out of your butt at the name of the next contestant you were to announce. 

“Next up, Scarlet Hawthorne,” You said flatly and watched as the girl who considered herself your nemesis sauntered onto the stage.  Eunbin rolled her eyes as  Scarlet took her spot next to Wendy , a shit-eating grin on her face .  When the other three contestants took their places,  you turned back to the audience and beamed at them.

“ Are you  all ready to meet the first bachelor?” You asked,  arousing a raucous cheer from the audience. You smiled and looked down the  alley between the two tiered - seating areas. Giving a small nod, you  watched as the first boy approached. 

“Everyone,  please give Dongmin a  warm welcome !” The girls  behind you began to cheer loudly, as did the audience.  You couldn’t lie, you were  transfixed by  Dongmin’s appearance. H e was definitely very  good-looking. He joined you up on the stage and you shook his hand, gesturing for him to stand next to you.  Scarlet’s light shut off when  Dongmin got up on the stage, as did  Eunbin’s and Seulgi’s. 

“Ouch…” You tail off. “Seulgi, Eunbin, Scarlet, why did you turn your lights off?” 

The first of the group, Seulgi, shrugged. 

“He’s not my type. Sorry,  Dongmin !” He smiled, something that made the remaining three girls swoon. You would be lying if you said that your knees didn’t go weak when you caught a glimpse of his smile. 

“Eunbin?” 

“Same as Seulgi,” She replied. You glanced at Scarlet, who looked like she wanted to say something. Instead of giving her the privilege, you turned back to  Dongmin and took your position next to him. 

“Right. So,  Dongmin , you’re familiar with the way this show runs, right?” He nodded and you turned to look at the projection room, giving the occupant a small nod. 

“We’ll now play a short video. We interviewed your closest friends to get a little bit of insight into what you’re like as a person.  Taeil, play the video!” 

At the end of  Dongmin’s round, he ended up matching with Soojin, a friend of yours from your  Biology class. Vernon obviously matched with Eunbin, Jaehyun with Seulgi and  Lucas with Sana. 

“Now, it’s time for our final contestant, Taeyong!” You felt your heart drop as he walked down the alleyway between the chairs with model-like strides. He knew he was the shit , and he wore his confidence  with a smirk on his face.  You felt your legs go wobbly as he approached you. He winked at Wendy and, much to your surprise (and the audience’s entertainment), he  blanked Scarlet. 

“ Now, Taeyong. Some might say that you’ve drawn a short straw here by being the last contestant today. And I think I would agree ,” You began.  Scarlet glared at you.  As the round progressed , neither Wendy nor Scarlet switched off their light.  It got to the final decision, where Taeyong had to choose between the two girls. 

“The choice is yours, Taeyong,” You say, unable to keep the tension out of your voice. You didn’t know why you were so bothered by the thought of Taeyong choosing Scarlet. It wasn’t like  the pair would  _ have _ to date if  he chose her. Either way, your heart was in your mouth as you watched on. Taeyong’s eyes flicked from Scarlet to Wendy, back to Scarlet. 

Your grip on the microphone tightened as  Taeyong walked over to Wendy’s  podium, hand resting on the  button. He turned back to look at you, and all of a  sudden his expression changed.  He also seemingly changed his mind about turning off Wendy’s light, because in one swift motion, he  strode towards Scarlet’s and  pushed down on the button , turning the light above her head off . 

“Wendy’s our lucky girl, so it seems! Come and join Taeyong here in the spotlight,” You  say, subconsciously letting some relief bleed into your voice. 

“ Let’s give all of our participants a huge round of applause today and wish the couples the best of luck!” You smile at the applauding audience and cast a sideways glance at Taeyong and feel your heart freeze at his guarded expression. 

“Thank yo u to everyone for coming! See you tomorrow.” You called the other ‘couples’ onto the stage and  bowed alongside them, basking in the applause. 

As soon as you handed the microphone back to a member of the stage crew, you left to try and find Taeyong. 

“Y/N.” Scarlet’s voice behind you stops you in your tracks. You turn around to face her, struggling to keep your anger at bay. 

“What? ” You retort. 

“Oh, nothing. I just thought I’d let you know that Taeyong and I slept together last weekend,” She says nonchalantly, clearly wanting a reaction from you. You simply stare blankly at her. She was getting to you and in that  moment you wanted nothing more than to walk up to her and smash her head against the wall. Scarlet was winding you up to no end. 

“Okay,” You replied, only just managing to keep your cool. “I know, he told me you were one of the worst people he’d ever slept with.”

Scarlet’s jaw dropped.  You chuckled a little and patted Scarlet on the shoulder.

“Don't worry about it . I’m sure you’re a nice person once people get to know you…” You tail off and suck in a breath. She had wound you up , so now it was your turn.

“Actually… I take that back. You need to make some serious adjustments to your personality .” You blow a kiss in her direction and  walk off, intent on finding your best friend. You spotted a flurry of pink hair heading down the corridor .  You ran after him, dodging the younger students who got in your way. 

“Tae!” You called after him. He turned around to see who was calling his name. You stuck your hand up to attract his attention and he slowed his pace. 

“Thank you so much for doing this,” You said when you caught up with him. He simply smiled at you and waved you off.

“It’s what friends do, right? It’s no big deal,” He responded.  He pulled you into a hug. 

“So… Scarlet told me,” You said. Taeyong shut his eyes and rested his head against the wall. 

“Taeyong, I told you I’m fine with it. Even though I think it went against your better judgement, you shouldn’t be this upset with yourself because you slept with her. I don’t want this to ruin our friendship.” 

Your best friend nods in agreement and you wrap your arms around his waist. 

“ I just want my best friend back,” You mumble into his shoulder.  One of his hands pats your hair, the other wraps around your waist. 

“You’ve already got me, Y/N.  Besides, it’s not like I’d ever sleep with her again. Honestly, she was too loud for my taste. And it seemed like she had no idea what she was doing,” You let out a snort. 

“Too much information, Tae,” You reply in between giggles. The pair of you walk  back  into the hall to reconvene with the rest of the Senior Team. When Taeyong sees that he’s not exactly meant to be there, he  hugs you goodbye and walks off. You enter  the hall and take your position next to Mark and rest your head on his shoulder. 

“Well, this went amazingly, guys! We managed to sell out of pizza and sweets within the first fifteen minutes,” Kun  informed.

“So… we’re going to need more, right?” Eunbin asked, to which the Head Boy nodded. 

“Well done Y/N for being such an incredible host today, too,” Johnny piped up and you felt heat rush to your cheeks. Mark squeezed your waist and smirked down at you. 

“Alright, alright you two,” Doyeon complained.  “Keep it in your pants.”

Thankfully, the hype of the week didn’t die down within the first day. every single lunchtime you were met with  the same enthusiasm as the previous day, if not more. By the end of the week, you were sure that every single member of the student body  attended the finale.  You couldn’t lie, you were exhausted by the Friday, but it was worth it. You and your friends had managed to raise over a hundred-thousand pounds for charity, a school-wide record. 

Y ou were over the moon with excitement, because it meant that you, Doyeon, Eunbin, Mark, Johnny and Kun could have an all-expenses-paid trip to  Spain for the long weekend \- it was supposed to be a team-building trip, but you had proven yourselves as being more than capable as a team during the week of fundraising .  The six of you met at the  aerodrome early on Saturday morning , and you could already feel the excitement building.  Mark’s parents had chartered their private jet for you to  take, and made sure that the six of you were well-looked after, be it by the most exceptional air stewards and stewardesses  and bottles of Dom Perignon champagne. 

It was mid-afternoon by the time you got to the resort  where you were staying. Much to your surprise, you had your own room.  Apparently, Johnny’s mother had performed open-heart surgery on the  owner of the resort, and he was happy to accommodate for the six of you.  You settled into your  suite and decided to have a quick nap, as the group had planned to go out clubbing in the evening. You had promised Eunbin and Doyeon that you would all get ready in your room so you could  make sure that you all looked stunning. 

Unfortunately for you, you were unceremoniously awoken from your nap by  someone banging at your door. Doyeon and Eunbin piled into your room and jumped onto your bed.

“You could have knocked a little lighter,” You complained, stifling a yawn.  Your friends simply giggled at you. Eunbin stands up and walks to your minibar. She fills the kettle up and brews you a coffee. 

“ I know i t’s not your  normal favourite  Hawaiian coffee, but it’ll do the trick. It’ll keep you awake for long enough that you  see the sunrise tomorrow,” Eunbin says and pushes the mug into  your hands. Doyeon giggles.

“Or, knowing you, long enough to keep you going with some handsome stranger  all night long.”

You choke on your coffee and splutter. 

“You know, Y/N, you and Mark seemed to be getting very close. Not to mention what happened at Kun’s,” Doyeon teases, making Eunbin’s jaw drop. You jokingly sneer at your best friend and  open your suitcase to take out your clothes.

“Ha, ha. I’m surprised you remember most of what happened that night,” You fire back.  Doyeon pokes her tongue out at you and chuckles.

“ Eunbin?” Doyeon calls. Your friend looks up from her phone. “I bet you … three weeks’ worth of food from the  school café that Y/N and Mark sleep together tonight.”

Eunbin gives Doyeon a deadpan look and shakes her head.

“Make a deal with Johnny if you’re so desperate. I’m not placing a bet on something I know I’m going to lose,” She replie d. You placed a hand on your chest, feigning offense. 

When the three of you were just about finished getting ready,  Eunbin’s phone buzzed. Johnny had messaged her telling the three of you that the boys were ready whenever you were.  After the  mini-photoshoot you had on your balcony, the three of you were ready to head out of your room and met the boys in the lobby. You managed to catch Mark staring at you, practically undressing you with his eyes.  You caught Johnny’s eye and watched as his lip quirked up into a smirk. 

“You  all ready to go?” Kun asked, and the group nodded back. You ended up  walking to the club \- it was a beautifully warm evening and it was only a five-minute walk from your resort .  When you arrived at the club, Kun walked right up to the bouncer and  gave him a hug. The rest of you exchanged glances with one another as Kun seemingly caught up with his friend for a couple of minutes before  beckoning you all over. 

“My uncle owns this club. We’ve got free drinks tonight!” He called and leads you all to the VIP area.  The  _ boom  _ of the bass reverberates through your chest as you slide into the booth, squashed between Johnny and Mark , so much so that you were practically sat on the latter’s lap. Not that you were complaining, though. Kun pushed a shot into your hand and you downed it in one and leaned back, savouring the burn of the alcohol as it went down your throat, warming you up and giving the buzz that you craved. 

You looked out onto the dance floor.  Sweaty bodies pressed up against one another under the whorls of blue and acid-green lights.  People grinding on one another,  men whispering sweet nothings into  womens ’ ears.  You were transfixed, staring out at the dance floor as your friends  chatted away about some thing or  other. 

“Want to go dance?” Mark asked you , snapping you out of your thoughts.  You turn to face him and watch as he  directs his gaze to the  centre of the dance floor. 

“Sure, why not?” You reply. A smile appears on Mark’s face and he holds his hand out for yo u. You take his hand and walk down the stairs with him , to the dance floor.  In the dark of the  club you could still make out the mischievous glint in Mark’s eyes as he watched your body move to the beat. You swayed your hips and smirked back at him, a fire igniting at the base of your belly at the sight of him.

The music is all drum-and-bass and hip-hop and you felt it in your bones as you and he danced to the beat, fingers interlinked with each other. You couldn’t wipe the smile of your face as you watched Mark flawlessly rap along to ‘Ladbroke Grove’ , jumping to the beat and cheering. You got pushed and shoved  against Mark, but in that moment you couldn't care less. You were having the time of your life with him and you wouldn’t trade your position for anything else. 

Then all of a sudden , when the song changed, Mark pulled you flush against him and placed his hands firmly on your hips.  You  threw your hands up in the air and  started to feel the music. You moved your hips in unison with Mark and felt him pepper kisses  along your shoulder and behind your ear. 

Your heart was pounding with excitement as you felt his lips ghost over your skin.  A few minutes later, you built up the courage to twirl around and crash your lips against his.  He was surprised at first, but quickly relaxed into the kis s, one hand moving to snake around your waist, the other  settling on your ass.  His tongue poked at your lips and you opened your mouth, tongues intertwining li ke a dance.  One of your hands weaved into his hair while the other gripped his bicep for support. 

“Fuck,” He breathed against your lips as he pushed you up against the wall of the club. Y ou wrapped a leg around Mark’s, goosebumps forming where he touched you.  His hand moved from your waist to the back of your neck, and he kissed you like there was no tomorrow.  The kiss was sloppy and open-mouthed, but you didn’t care. Mark was the only thing on your mind, and you were going to have him. 

“Let’s go,” He growled in your ear and wrapped his arm around your wrist, tugging you through the  club and out of the door.  Your walk  back to the hotel was quiet, pensive.  When you got back to the hotel, Mark took you to his room.

He kicked the door open and pulled you in after him, re-connecting his lips with yours with that same fervour and passion as before.  He kicked the door shut behind him and  his hands groped at the zip of your dress.  You pushed him towards the bed and straddled him,  crashing your lips into his again. He pulled off his jacket and temporarily broke the kiss to  pull off his white t-shirt.  You shrugged your dress off and kicked off your heels, hands fumbling with the buckle of Mark’s belt. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” He groans and flips you over so he’s on top.  He kisses down your stomach and  places a soft kiss to your clothed clit. Mark’s finger  Mark’s finger s hooked around your panties and pulled them off in one swift motion .  He licked a long stripe along your core, the sudden  movement making you start. He chuckled a little and did it again. A dragged-out moan escaped your lips. 

“Shit, Mark. That feels so good,” You moan and weave your fingers into his hair.  You  couldn’t deny that you were surprised that the sweet boy you had  interacted with during the fundraising week  was so good at eating you out. You could feel the knot in the base of your stomach tightening and you fisted the bedsheets either side of you . Just as you were about to cum, Mark inserts a finger into you.  You couldn’t hold out much longer, so you came all over his fingers.

“Damn, Y/N. That was so hot,” Mark  comments,  licking your essence off of his fingers. “You taste amazing, too.”

You covered your face with your hands in embarrassment,  giggles bubbling in your chest. 

“God, I want to feel  inside of you,” He breathes. 

“Have you got a condom?” You ask him and he nods. You watch as he  produces a silvery packet from his  suitcase and  ripped it open. He  took off his boxers and rolled the condom over his length.  He  teases your entrance with the head of his  dick, coating it in your essence.  He pushed into you and you savour  the burn of  him stretching you out.  you throw your head back in euphoria as he fully sheaths  himself inside of you. 

He pulled out slowly , then pushed back in. Your walls contracted around his length and you hiss. Immediately, he stopped moving.

“Shit, did I hurt you? Fuc k , I’m so sorry-” You cut him off with a kiss. 

“Mark, I’m fine . I promise  you, I’ll tell you if  it hurts. Keep going,” You encouraged. He searches your face for any sign of you feeling uncomfortable. When he finds none, he pushes back into you , this time with a little more force. Your hands grip onto his back as he  thrusts into you , moans tumbling from your mouth as he fucked you. 

Mark’s  care and consideration for you did certainly take you aback.  Unlike the other boys who  just fucked you like it was their last day on earth, Mark made sure you were comfortable and  okay with everything happening.  He sucked dark purple hickeys onto your skin,  the sensation sending shivers down your spine.  You  threw your head back, exposing more of your neck to him for him to kiss and bite at. 

“Want to ride me, baby?” You bite your lip and nod. In one swift motion, Mark pulled out of you and  laid down on the bed. You straddled him and pumped his dick a couple of times before sinking down on his length.  Mark folds his hands behind his  head and he focuses his gaze no your dripping core, watching as you sink down and rise up his length slowly to allow your walls to become acquainted with his size. 

“You look so hot like this, Y/N,” Mark says, making a blush creep up your cheeks.  You leaned down to kiss him,  the lewd sound of your skin slapping against his  echoing throughout the room.  You snapped your hips up and down his length,  watching on with a smirk as  Mark’s eyes squeezed shut. 

“You feel so good, oh my god…” Mark tails off. You could feel your high approaching again, and you circle your clit around with your fingers to help it along.  Much to your surprise,  Mark batted your hand away and circled your clit with his thumb, a mischievous smirk on his face. You could feel the tension in your stomach building and building, and you came undone , your walls convulsing involuntarily around Mark’s cock,  reducing you to nothing more than a moaning and shivering  mess. 

“Fuck I’m gonna-!” Mark groaned as he spilled his seed into the condom .  You flopped forwards onto Mark’s chest, exhausted.  He pressed a sweet kiss to your shoulder and whispered in your ear,

“Have you ever wanted to try cock-warming, Y/N?”


End file.
